I Have A Curse In My Blood
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Di kota Domino terjadi pembunuhan berantai yang mengatas namakan Dewa Yunani Kuno. Mampukah detektif terkenal kita Mutou Yugi memecahkan kasus ini ? Warning Analisis gaje, trik pembunuhan yang payah dan Yaoi ! YY X Y S X J B X R
1. Chapter 1

**I Have A Curse In My Blood**

Author : *Shock* Nyaah !!!!

All : *Sweat drop* Dasar gila…

Author : Dasar bodoh !!! Fanfic yang Switch aja belum selese !! Malah bikin yang baru !!

Yami : Baru nyadar bahwa kau bodoh…

Author : HUUUWAAAA !!!! UDAH TERLANJUR !!!!!

All : *Jaw drop*

Yugi : *Sweat drop* Um… berhubung karena author kita yang masih shock berat karena melenceng dari kerjaan yang seharusnya… jadi aku & Yami saja yang membacakan disclaimer dan warningnya…

Yami: Author bodoh kita yang satu ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kami… yang dia punya hanyalah trik pembunuhannya… itupun kedapatan ide dari manga 'Meitantei Conan' & novel 'Sherlock Holmes'

Yugi: *Sweat drop* Warningnya… dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi…

Nonohana: *Masih terpuruk* Then… the story begins now…

Starting Problems

(~!#$%^&*)

Dikota Domino pada malam hari yang sunyi, terdapat kejadian yang tidak dapat kita duga-duga… ditempat yang amat terangat sepi, yang terletak dibelakang sebuah gedung gereja yang sudah tidak terpakai, terdapat 2 orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas… tapi pasti… meskipun tidak terlihat oleh sedikitpun cahaya lampu malam atau terangnya bulan, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa kejadian itu tak boleh dilihat oleh mata siapapun karena terlalu sadis.

"Urgh… urgh… hentikan brengsek…" kata orang itu sambil terengah-engah

"Tidak mau. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa diampunin…" bisik orang itu sambil memegang scythe yang menjadi senjatanya di jantung sang korban.

"Urgh… ma… maafkan aku…" kata orang itu memohon dengan keadaan yang sudah sekarat. (A/N: Maaf saya gak tau kata yang lebih sopan lagi *bow*)

"Tidak ada kata maaf lagi untuk pengkhianatanmu pada kami… bahkan _ke-17 dewa _sekalipun tidak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu… bandit Keith" Orang itu terus saja mengoyak jantung bandit Keith hingga hampir hancur.

"_Kisama !!_ urgh… _kukorossu…_" itulah kata-kata terakhir dari bandit Keith sebelum akhirnya dia mati…

Author: Argh !!! Tunggu tunggu !!! Ganti kata matinya !!! Gak Sopan gak sopan !!!

All: *Sweat drop*

*Loading, reload, refresh, wait a moment*

"_Kisama !!_ urgh… _kukorossu…_" itulah kata-kata terakhir bandit Keith sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di _Tartarus _sana bandit Keith" Kata orang itu sambil mencabut scythe nya yang berbentuk tanda salib. "Dan semoga… penyiksaanmu didunia ini tidak lebih pedih dari pada di tempatmu berada." orang itu berkata sambil menghunuskan sebuah pipa besi kadalam jantung bandit keith lagi. "Terakhir… sampaikan pesan kemarahan dari anak dewa yang sekarang hidup di bawah bumi." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan dipanaskannya kebara api yang baru saja dibuatnya selama peristiwa itu berlangsung. "… _sayonara_ bandit Keith…" bisik orang itu sakartisk setelah membuat sebuah tanda di dada bandit Keith yang masih berlumuran darah dan juga sebuah kertas kecil berwarna hitam yang diselipkan diantra kedua tangan bandit Keith.

(~!#$%^&*)

"RIING RIING" suara nyaring itu terus berbunyi

"Hah… berisik !" kata anak laki-laki yang langsung melempar alaram jam yang masih berbunyi.

"Yugi ! Sampai jam berapa kau akan tidur ?! Sekarang sudah jam 7.30 !! Kau akan terlambat untuk kuliah !! " Teriak Mutou Sugoroku dari lantai 1

"Yah… tak apa-apa… kek…" kata Yugi yang masih setengah tertidur alias belum connect.

Mendengar itu kakek Yugi hanya bisa bersweat drop ria. "Aku tidak mau tahu jika kau terlambat…" kata kakek Yugi yang masih mengingatkan.

"Ah… iya…" kata Yugi "Eh !! Jam 7.30 !!" teriak Yugi ketika otaknya udah kembali connect "Kenapa gak dibangunin dari tadi ?!!" teriak Yugi histeris sambil memakai pakaiannya dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Kau yang minta dibangunkannya nanti…" kata kakek Yugi santai.

"Aku berangkat !!" kata Yugi yang masih memakan roti panggangnya.

"Selamat jalan." Kata kakek Yugi.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hah… hah… tepat waktu…" kata Yugi sambil terengah-engah

"_Ossu _Yugi…" kata salah seorang teman Yugi

"_Ohhayou_ Jou, Honda, Otogi, Anzu" sapa Yugi

"_Ohhayou _Yugi" balas Honda, Otogi dan Anzu

"Kau kesiangan lagi Yugi ?" Tanya jou

"Ah… iya Jou aku lelah setelah kejadian tadi malam" kata Yugi yang sudah duduk di bangkunya

"Oh… kejadian tadi malam… kau hebat lho Yugi !" puji Anzu

"Ah… tidak juga…" kata Yugi yang masih setengah ngantuk

"Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa pelakunya benar-benar Haga" kata Otogi yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Kalo aku malah mikirnya si Ryuuzaki…" kata Honda

_**Flashback**_

"Hah… hahahahahaha !!! Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi pelakunya sementara aku mempunyai alibi yang sempurna !!" kata Haga sambil tertawa keras-keras

"Benar Yugi… dia mempunyai alibi waktu meninggalnya Souzouji… jadi tidak mungkin dia pelakunya." Kata Dartz _keibu_

"Sudah kubilangkan sebelumnya bahwa dia menggunakan sebuah sihir." Kata Yugi sakartisk.

"Oi… Yugi apa kau serius ??" Tanya Honda tidak yakin terhadap kawan kecilnya itu.

"Benar Yugi… kemungkinan terbesarnya untuk melakukan kejadian itu adalah Ryuuzaki." Kata Anzu yang sedikit cemas.

"Jadi… bisakah kau bilang sihir apa yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh Souzouji ??" kata Haga menantang

"Hmph…" Yugi tertawa kecil "Mudah saja… kau lihat di kamar Souzouji-kun terdapat perapian yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi di situlah awal mula kau melakukan rencana mu…" kata Yugi

"Menarik !! Lanjutkan !!" tantang Haga

"Kudengar kau merekomondasikan rumah ini pada Souzouji-kun. Apakah aku salah ?" Tanya Yugi sakartisk

"Urgh…" geram Haga

"Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik perapian ini… dibawah-bawah tumpukan kayu bakar yang sudah tidak terpakai, akan terlihat sebuah tombol kecil yang berwarna hampir sama dengan warna abu kayu bakar." Jelas Yugi.

"Kau benar…" kata Dartz sambil melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Yugi.

"Jika kita tekan tombol ini maka…" Yugi menekan tombol itu dan tiba-tiba tempat perapian terbuka dan menujukkan sebuah jalan di bawah sana. "Tangga ini akan langsung menuju kearah toilet." Jelas Yugi

"Tapi Yugi… kalau begitu setiap orang juga akan langsung taukan ?" Tanya Jou

"Hah !! Benar !! Waktu itu aku sedang ke toilet jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukannya !!" teriak Haga.

"Tidak kau bisa." Kata Yugi tegas.

"Eh ?" Haga tampak terkejut.

"Kalian ingat ada kotak yang ada didalam toilet yang tak bisa dibuka ?" Tanya Yugi pada teman-temannya

"Aku ingat !" kata Jou

"Sebenarnya kotak itu bukan untuk dibuka atau ditarik… melainkan untuk di dorrng kedalam dinding." Jelas Yugi "Jadi ketika Souzouji-kun yang sedang berada diruangan ini sambil mendengarkan music dengan volume yang amat kencang, sehingga tidak mendengar suara dari perapian yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan kemudian… dor ! Peluru langsung menembus kepala Souzouji-kun" Lanjut Yugi.

"Ka-kalau begitu… perlihatkan barang buktinya…" kata Haga yang masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Hahaha !!" tiba-tiba Yugi tertawa. "Tak usah dicari repot-repot juga ketemu…" yang membuat semua wajah teman-temannya kaget setengah mati.

"Masih membawa barang bukti…" kata Otogi pucat.

"Barang buktinya ada di…" kata Yugi sambil mengangkat sedikit celana panjang Haga. "antara kakinya… lebih tepatnya di selipan kaos kakinya." Jelas Yugi sambil mengambil pistol itu.

"Kh… minggir !!" kata Haga sambil mendorong Yugi sampai terjatuh.

"Jangan kabur !!" kata Jou yang langsung mengejar Haga. "KENA !!" teriak Jou setelah berhasil memukul Haga sampai pingsan.

"Hah… payah… mau mencoba kabur…" kata Yugi yang langsung bangun.

"Pokonya terimakasih Mutou Yugi ! Dengan ini kau bisa menyerahkan sisanya pada kepolisian." Kata Dartz sambil membungkukkan bandannya

"Ah… iya… sama-sama" balas Yugi.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ya… waktu itu aku benar-benar tak menyangka." Kata Jou

"Hahaha… iya…" kata Yugi sambil tertawa kecil.

Benar siapa menyangka anak yang bertubuh kecil, mempunyai tampang yang amat sangat innocent dan sangat tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki yang sudah berumur 18 tahun ini ternyata adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang suka membantu pihak kepolisian Domino untuk memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit.

"Kau hebat sekali Yugi." Kata Anzu yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ya Yugi !! Entah kenapa aku ingin menjadi dirimu deh…" kata Jou

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Yugi anjing kampung" kata Kaiba yang tiba-tiba muncul darimana seperti datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar.

"Apa kau bilang kepala jamur !!" Jou mulai mengamuk.

"Jangankan kasus rumit, mencari siapa yang mencuri uang diantara 3 orang aja masih salah." Ejek Kaiba pada Jou.

"Memangnya kau sendiri bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus kepala jamur ?!" ejek Jou marah. (A/N: Nah sehubung perang kata-kata mereka mulai… uh… kita kesampingkan adegan ini saja dengan sangat terpaksa… *bow*)

"_Wasurete shimau darou…_" tiba-tiba HP Yugi berbunyi. Orang yang tadinya lagi asik perang mulut juga langsung berhenti.

"_Moshi moshi…_" jawab Yugi

"Ah… Yugi… kau sekarang lagi sibuk tidak ?" Tanya Dartz

"Uh… tidak juga… hanya saja 10 menit lagi aku akan memulai kuliahku." Jawab Yugi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu… bahwa ada kasus yang mungki aka menarik minatmu untuk memecahkannya." Kata Dartz

"Kasus seperti apa itu ?" Tanya Yugi

"Sepulang dari kuliah, kau dan teman-teman mu temui aku dibelakang gereja yang sudah tidak terpakai di Domino" Jelas Dartz

"Aku mengerti !" kata Yugi bersemangat

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Salam Dartz

"Sampai nanti" balas Yugi sambil mematikan HPnya.

"Ada apa Yugi ?" Tanya Honda mencairkan suasana.

"Ada sebuah kasus baru." Jawab Yugi.

To Be Continued:

Jadi kejutan Gaje berlanjut… siapakah pembunuh itu… *Gak penting* apa barang bukti yang ditinggalkan ?? Siapakah sasaran sipembunuh berikutnya ??

Author: *More shock* Kenapa malah jadi !!

Yami: Author kita sudah sedeng… -_-

Yugi: Hush !! Kau mau fanfic ini nanti hiatus padahal kau belum muncul…

Author: Oh… Yami… diakan- *Dibekep supaya gak ngebongkarin cerita*

All: Diem lu…

Author: Hmph !!! (maksudnya udara)

All: *Ngelepas bekepan*

Author: Hah… hah… hah… dasar kalian semua… *mikir dulu*… eh… apa ya ??

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Nah tadi ini pengetahuan kata-kata yang kubuat asal. Ini sesuai urutan munculnya lho…

Kisama itu panggilan untuk kamu… tapi bahasa kasarnya… kayak lu gw dah kalau di Indonesia

Kukorossu itu artinya kubunuh kau

Kalau tartarus… yang main Persona pasti tau deh… ^_^

Sayonara itu artinya selamat tinggal

Ossu yah… itu yah… kayak Osh

Ohhayou itu artinya selamat pagi

Keibu itu artinya inspektur

Nah lagu yang jadi ringtonenya si Yugi itu lagu dari LM.C yang Judulnya 88

Yami: Nah Mumpung si Author sekarang lagi ngebut buat ngerjain fanficnya yang satu lagi maka pesan-pesan terakhir sang author bodoh adalah jangan lupa diriview… berikan kritik dan saran… meskipun sang author ragu akan ada yang mau ngeriview nih fanfic… kalau ada yang mengirimkan flame… maka flame itu akan di pakai untuk menjadi api yang membakar jasad si Keith… -_-

All: *Sweat drop* See You Next Chapter !!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lho Kok !!!

All: Lho kok ??

Author: … WAAAHH !!!

All: *GUBRAKZ*

Author: Proposalku ada yang salah ngetik !!!!!

All: Tau begitu kerjain dulu proposalmu **BODOH** !!!

Author: Malas ah… -_-

Yugi: *Jaw Drop*

Author: Hah… aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk menghilangkan stres… kalian tenang saja… tak akan kulupakan kok…

Yami: Stres, stres mbah mu peyang !!!

Author: *Sweat drop* Jou, Seto… kalian bacain disclaimer ama warningnya…

Jou: *Sweat drop* Um… author kita yang satu ini sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun dari anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Itu hanya milik Kazuki Takahashi sama. Author kita ini hanya melakukan untuk seneng-seneng aja… kalau ide-ide misterinya dia terinspirasi dari 'Meitantei Conan', 'Sherlock Holmes' dan mimpi gaje author yang sering bersambung…

Kaiba: Warning, dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping… ingat !!! Disini bakal ada Puppyshipping !!! Makanya terus minta ama author kita supaya adegan Puppyshipping ditambah !!! Karena author kita 'baru' aja jadi seorang **FUJOSHI** !!!

All: *Sweat drop*

Jou: *Blush*

Author: *Sweat drop* Tak usah bilang-bilang kalau aku baru aja jadi fujoshi bolot…

Pegasus: Ohohohohohoh !!! Akiu juga akan muncul disini lho~

All: *Jaw drop* siapa yang nyewa banci itu…

Author: Supaya bisa ngebunuh Pegasus disini~ ^_^

All: Setuju…

Pegasus: Jangan donk~

Author: Yup~ Let's begin the story !!

In The Name of God And The Code

(~!#$%^&*)

Disaat sudah mendapatkan telepon dari Dartz, Yugi cs langsung bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran mereka semua… akan tetapi yang mereka nantikan bukanlah pelajaran sejarah tentang masa Yunani kuno… melainkan ocehan seorang guru dari neraka yang amat sangat mereka sebali…

"Cih !!! Kenapa harus 'dia' yang menjadi pengganti Tsuruoka !!!" umpat Jou kesal.

"Aku tak merasa keberatan kalau 'dia' yang mengajar…" balas Kaiba yang anehnya bisa mendengar suara umpatan Jou padahal jarak bangku mereka sangat jauh… (A/N: Kalau si Kaiba didepan baris ke-4 sedangkan Jou ada di paling belakang baris ke-1).

"Aku tak meminta komentarmu **RICH BOY** !!!" kata Jou benar-benar kesal ama si Kaiba ampe kata rich boy-nya di capslock + di bold

"Hah !!! Anjing kampung sepertimu meskipun berbisik sekalipun akan terdengar sangat jauh !!! Itu akibat dari kupingmu yang tuli(?!) !!!" balas Kaiba lagi

"Apa kau bilang kepala jamur !!!" balas Jou yang makin kesal

"Kupikir tidak hanya kupingmu yang sedikit tuli !!! Tapi ternyata otakmu juga sangat dongkol(?!) !!!" balas Kaiba lagi

"Ya ampyun~" seseorang berkata dengan lebaynya. "Jou boy Kaiba boy jangan bertengkar untuk yang ke 100(?!) kalinya lagi !" orang itu berkata dengan gaya yang makin didramatisir aja (A/N: Meski gak disebutkan kalian sudah tau siapa inikan…). "Kumohon… berhentilah untukku" kali ini udah gaya kayak cewek di campakin pacar yang tersedu-sedu sambil duduk yang ditambah oleh sinar(?!) lampu panggung yang entah datang dari mana…

"BERISIK BANCI !!!!" teriak Jou dan Kaiba kompak.

"Um… Pegasus sensei… mendingan anda tidak mengangu perang dunia ke 100(?!) antara Jou dan Kaiba…" kata Anzu ragu-ragu

*Mulai nangis lebay* "HUUEEE !!! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang peduli padaku !!! Aku tau posisiku hanya sebagai dosen pengganti !!! Tapi… tapi… hiks… sroot… kalian tak usah menelantarkanku begitu dong !!! HUUWAAA." Tangis Pegasus menjadi-jadi yang menyebabkan puluhan kaca jendela Universitas Domino pecah, yang menyebabkan 30 mahasiswa luka parah, 3 mahasiswa sekarat, 5 meninggal dan hampir semuanya menderita luka ringan(?!).

Author: WOII !!! Pegasus !!!

Pegasus: *Masih nangis lebay* HUUUEEEE !!!! Nonohana boy !!! Tolong akiu !!!

Author: Nih… *ngasih permen lollipop(?!) supaya tangisan maut Pegasus berhenti*

Pegasus: *Udah gak nangis lebay lagi* Nanti jangan lupa pasangkan aku dengan Yugi boy ya ! Terus jangan lupa buat adegan lemon antara aku dan Yugi boy yang mengesankan ketampannan(?!)ku yang berpadu dengan keimutan Yugi boy !

Yugi: *Pucat*

Yami: *Udah siap-siap mau ngebunuh Pegasus tapi diberhentiin sang Author*…

All – Yugi + Yami: *Sweat drop party(?!)*

Author: *Pyscho mode: On* Wah~ Kau tidak tau dengan siapa kau bicara Pegasus~

Pegasus: *Songong mode: On* Memangnya kau siapa ?! Cukup pasangkan aku dengan Yugi boy !

Author: *Tingkat kemarahan: Maksimal* Oh~ Jadi nanti kau akan kubikin dibunuh dengan cara yang paling sadis yang dilakukan oleh pembunuh bayaran kita sebagai akhir yang Happy Ending.

Pembunuh Misterius: *With evil smile* Aku setuju…

Pegasus: *Udah mulai sulut nyalinya* Kau takkan bisa melakukan itu…

Author: Tentu saja aku bisa~ soalnya akukan authornya… jadi bisa bikin alur cerita seperti apapun~

Pegasus: *Lebay mode: On* Oh~ Kumohon Nonohana boy jangyan !!!!

Author: BERISIK !!! *nendang Pegasus ampe planet Mars*

All: *Shock*

*Loading, reload, refresh, wait a moment*

*Mulai nangis lebay* "HUUEEE !!! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang peduli padaku !!! Aku tau posisiku hanya sebagai dosen pengganti !!! Tapi…. Tapi… hiks… sroot… kalian tak usah menelantarkanku begitu dong !!! HUUWAAA." Tangis Pegasus menjadi-jadi yang menyebabkan amarah sang CEO kita yang sudah mencapai batasnya melewati batas.

"Bisa diam tidak sih kau banci !!!! Kau mau kubuat di pecat dari universitas ini !!" bentak Kaiba kepada Pegasus yang masih beradu mulut 'bersama' Jou.

*Tangisan lebay ala Pegasus(?!) makin menjadi-jadi* "Ku-kumohon Kaiba boy… jyangan buat akiu dipecat dari tempat ini… kalau akiu di pecat dari tempat ini… akiu akan… hiks hiks… kehilangan tempat tinggalku hiks… dan juga… kulit-kulit mulus(?!)ku ini akan menjadi kering terlantar…" Pegasus terus memohon pada Kaiba dengan pose memeluk kaki Kaiba dengan agung(?!)nya.

"Jangan kabur dari pertarungan(?!) kita kepala jamur !!!!" teriak Jou pada Kaiba

"Jou… kau jangan mencari gara-gara pada Kaiba yang sekarang…" ujar Otogi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Benar… bisa-bisa kau di buat Kaiba menjadi anjing kampung beneran…" tambah Honda menyambung perkataan Otogi, yang mebuat Anzu, Yugi dan Author bersweat drop riang-gembira(?!).

"Apa kau bilang Honda, Otogi !!!" aura perang Jou(?!) kini berbalik menyerang kedua temannya yang menasihatinya itu.

"Minggir kau banci !!! Kau membuat sepatu mahalku ini menjadi kotor oleh air mata lebaymu itu !!!" maki Kaiba sambil menendang Pegasus layaknya sampah kaleng coca cola dijalanan.

"Uh… bisakah kalian tenang sedikit… aku tak bisa memahami materi ini dengan baik.." kata Yugi yang sedari tadi masih diam tidak berkutik akan keributan dikelasnya.

"Uh… maaf Yugi…" kata Jou sedikit menyesal.

Baru saja Pegasus mau meminta pertolongan kepada Yugi dengan gaya yang amat sangat lebay dan tak bisa dilupakan meski cuci otak sekalipun pakai millennium rod bel tanda waktu untuk pulang sudah berbunyi.

"_Yuuyake sora ga someru machito kimi no yokogao…_" bel universitas berbunyi dengan merdunya.

"YEEEEEEEEEYY !!!!" teriak semua mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi disana karena terlepas dari kegaduhan dikelas mereka yang disebabkan oleh trio macan itu…

Author: Eh !!! Ralat !!! Ralat !!! Namanya kekerenan !!!

Kaiba, Jou dan Pegasus: *Sweat drop*

*Loading, reload, refresh, wait a moment*

"YEEEEEEEEEYY !!!!" teriak semua mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi disana karena terlepas dari kegaduhan dikelas mereka yang disebabkan oleh Kaiba, Jou dan Pegasus.

"_Satettou… minna _!!! Apa kalian jadi mau ikut denganku ke TKP ?!" Tanya Yugi pada teman-temannya (A/N: Pegasus dikecualiin !!! Dia Cuma main ikut aja !!!)

"Iyaa kami ikut !!!" kata teman-teman Yugi kecuali Pegasus dan Kaiba.

"Kufufufufufu… tentu saja aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi Yugi boy." Kata Pegasus dengan gaya lebay seperti biasanya…

"HMPH…" jawab Kaiba singkat, tidak ada yang tau alasan Kaiba ikut pergi melihat TKP, biasanya ia yang paling tidak suka berkumpul dengan Yugi cs apalagi ketika disana ada Pegasus. (A/N: Si Kaiba mau berduaan ama Jou aja tuh… *kepala sang author langsung dipukul ama laptop yang sangat mahal milik Kaiba*)

"Nah… ayo pergi !!!" kata Yugi dengan semangat.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hmm… kondisi ini benar-benar sangat mengenaskan…" ucap Dartz lirih sambil memandang jasad bandit Keith yang sudah makin mendingin pertanda sudah tidak ada jiwa yang menempati jasad itu.

"Dartz _keibu_ Mutou Yugi dan teman-temannya begitu juga… seorang banci(?!) sudah datang seperti yang kau perintahkan." Ucap salah satu anggota polisinya yang sedikit ragu saat menyebutkan kata 'banci' di bagian terakhir.

"Ba-banci ??" ucap Dartz tak kalah sweat drop nya mendengar kata 'banci'

"Ja-jadi bagaimana ? Apakah kami harus mengusir mereka ?" Tanya sang petugas yang masih sama shocknya dengan Dartz.

"Y-ya… suruh mereka masuk…" ucap Dartz agak ragu sambil memikirkan *buat apa Yugi membawa seorang 'banci'*.

*10 menit kemudian*

"Hah… akhirnya selese juga pemeriksaannya !!" kata Jou lega.

"Mungkin ini gara-gara tampangmu yang agak criminal Jou…" kata Honda mulai mengejek Jou.

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba Kaiba menyelak perkataan Honda yang membuat semuanya kaget setengah mati, biasanya si CEO muda ini tak pernah mau membela Jou.

"Tidak mungkin si Kaiba mau membela Jou !!!" teriak Otogi histeris.

"_USO _!!!!" teriak Anzu juga yang masih sama shocknya dengan Otogi.

"ahahaha…" sedangkan Yugi dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Akhirnya pintu mata hati Kaiba boy bisa dibuka(?!) juga !!!" teriak Pegasus tidak kalah histeris dengan aksi lebaynya.

"Dia tidak boleh masuk karena dia anjing kampung… yang di khawatirkan akan mengambil tulang dari mayat yang jadi korban pembunuhan di TKP karena tidak punya makanan…" lanjut Kaiba membenarkan(?!) jawaban Honda.

Seketika itu juga semua Yugi cs yang ada disitu langsung jatuh akibat perkataan sang CEO.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!" tawa Honda dan Otogi langsung meledak berbarengan.

"Eh… ku… hahaha… yang sabar Jou" kata Anzu sambil menahan ketawa.

Sedangkan Yugi… dia hanya bersweat drop ria sambil menyiapkan diri untuk segera masuk ke garis polisi.

"Sudah kuduga… pintu hatimu tidak akan terbuka sampai kapanpun Kaiba boy…" kata Pegasus diiringi gaya dan music lebay yang entah datang dari mana.

Dan Jou… tak usah ditanya lagi… kini mukanya sudah sangat merah antara malu dan marah akan ucapan si Kaiba. "Apa kau bilang money bag ?!!!!" teriak Jou dengan amarah yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Ternyata anjing kampung kita juga mempunyai masalah pendengaran yang diakibatkan oleh kelaparannya…" kata Kaiba kembali mengejek Jou.

"Aku b-" baru saja Jou mau membalas perkataan Kaiba tiba-tiba ada interupsi muncul.

"Jangan berisik !!! Kalian sedang ada di TKP !!!" teriak salah satu petugas keamanan disana kepada Jou dan Kaiba. (A/N: Woooh !!! Petugasnya gak takut ama Kaiba O_O)

"Jou kau cobalah tenangkan dirimu sedikit, kita ini sedang ada di lokasi kejadian… jangan sampai sedikit barang buktipun bergeser meskipun itu hanya untuk 0,5 mm mengerti. Apalagi sampai hilang meskipun barang itu hanya berupa bongkahan batu, tapi itu sangat amat penting." Jelas Yugi kepada Jou dengan amat sangat mendetail.

"Maaf… Yugi." Kata Jou dengan menyesal.

"Yugi ! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi !!" kata Dartz yang langsung menyapa Yugi dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh Dartz _keibu_." Balas Yugi.

"Oh… kalian juga datang…" kata Dartz menyapa teman-teman Yugi yang lain.

"Permisi." Kata Anzu, Jou, Honda dan Otogi

"Kufufufu… salam kenal Dartz boy." Sapa Pegasus dengan gaya yang setiap orang melihatnya dijamin muntah-muntah. "I'm Pegasus J Crawford." Sambung Pegasus lagi dengan gaya yang amat sangat super susah untuk dilupakan.

"Sa-salam kenal Pegasus." Kata Dartz yang masih agak jijik dengan 'gaya' Pegasus "dan…" lanjut Dartz sambil melirik si Kaiba.

"Aku tak usah memperkenalkan diripun orang-orang pasti sudah tau siapa aku." Ucap Kaiba dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ya… aku sudah mengenalmu…" ucap Dartz yang masih agak shock dengan kumpulan teman-teman Yugi terutama yang 'banci'. "Silakan kalian pakai masker ini untuk masuk kedalam… karena bau busuknya sangat menusuk." Ujar Dartz sambil menyerahkan masker untuk menutupi hidung mereka.

"Apakah letaknya ada tepat dibelakang gedung Dartz _Keibu _?" Tanya Yugi.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Ucap Dartz membalas pertanyaan Yugi.

(~!#$%^&*)

Yugi POV

Ketika kumasukin area TKP itu kurang lebih 25 meter melewati belakang gedung terdapat mayat dengan posisi yang mengenaskan dimana hampir seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh darah yang sudah mongering dan juga bau busuk akibat semalam terjadi badai kecil yang menyebabkan pembusukkan mayat lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Jasad ini… tampaknya dia meninggal sekitar jam 23.45, apa aku benar _keibu_ ?" tanyaku

"Wah… kau hebat seperti biasanya Yugi. Menurut hasil otopsi ini memang diperkirakan meninggal antara jam 22.55 sampai dengan 23.50." jelas Dartz-sanpadaku.

"HIE !!! Ada Mumi !!!!" teriak Jou histeris

"Matamu buta Jou !!! Itu bukan mumi !!!" teriak Honda, Otogi dan Anzu berbarengan

Dan Kaiba… tampaknya dia sedang mengambil beberapa foto jasad itu dari berbagai sudut.

"Um… _keibu_ siapakah korban ini ?" tanyaku untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada disekitar.

"Ah ! Iya ! Korbannya adalah bandit Keith berumur 25 tahun… dia adalah seorang penyiar Radio dari salah satu acara Radio." Dartz-san memberitahu informasi tentang Keith kepadaku.

"Dikabarkan dia melakukan kecurangan saat sedang menyiarkan berita yang menyebabkan pemilik dari purasahaan radio itupun jatuh, sehingga Keith dinaikkan jabatannya menjadi pemilik stasiun radio itu karena dulu dia adalah kepercayaan semua orang." Tiba-tiba Kaiba memberikan informasi yang lebih lengkap pada kami.

"He… begitu." Ucapku mengerti sambil mengelilingi jasad Keith. "Eh… apa ini ?" aku bertanya pada semuanya sambil menarik selembar kertas ucapan berwarna hitam dari genggaman tangan Keith. Akupun membaca isi kartu ucapan itu secara lebih serius tapi yang tertulis hanyalah Zeus dan sebuah symbol yang tidak jelas artinya ' '. "_Keibu_ kalau boleh aku ingin menyimpan selembar kartu ini." Pintaku kepada Dartz-san.

"Aku takut tidak bisa Yugi, karena barang itu akan dijadikan sebagai bukti dalam kasus pembunuhan ini." Kata Dartz-san yang membuatku sedikit kecewa. "Tapi kalau hanya berupa copy… kurasa kami bisa memberikannya." Lanjt Dartz-san lagi yang membuatku menemukan secercah(?!) cahaya lagi.

"Oh iya… apakah ada bukti lain… misalnya berupa senjata…"ucapku

"Ya. Kami menemukan senjata yang berupa sebuah pipa besi yang berdiameter kurang lebih 5,8 cm dan panjang sekitar 1, 23 m." jelas Dartz-san sambil membawakan barang buktinya yang sudah didalam plastic. "Pakai ini supaya kau tidak kerepotan." Sambil memberikan sebuah sarung tangan karet.

"Hmm…" gumamku sambil memerhatikan bekas luka di jantung Keith den beberapa luka lain ditubuhnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan bagiku adalah ada sebuah luka samar-samar akibat sudah tertutup oleh darah kering yang bertuliskan begini. 'Sang pengkhianat telah mati, atas nama ke-17 dewa aku menumpas para pengkhianat yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, aku selalu dijaga oleh ke-17 dewa itu.' Setelah melihat tulisan yang berupa luka itu aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. "_Keibu_ tampaknya senjata yang digunakan bukanlah pipa besi ini melainkan sebuah benda tajam yang berukuran lumayan besar sehingga bisa mengoyak jantung Keith sampai seperti ini. Dan juga tampaknya luka kecil yang merupakan sebuah pesan dari sang pelaku menggunakan 'survival knife' yang sebelumnya dipanaskan kebara api sehingga luka ini tidak terlalu cepat menghilang akibat darah yang mongering." Hipotesaku untuk sementara.

"Kau benar Yugi…" kata Jou yang masih setengah gemetar akibat ketakutan oleh jasad Keith.

"Terimakasih untuk hipotesamu Yugi. Kuharapkan kali inipun kita bisa menyelasaikan kasus ini secara bersamaan." Ucap Dartz-san sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Dan aku akan mengirimkan copy dari barang bukti yang kau minta tadi melalui faks nanti malam" tambahnya lagi.

"Arigato gozaimassu." Balasku singkat. "Selain itu aku dan teman-temanku akan pulang sekarang. Karena kami akan kuliah lagi besok." Tambahku berpamit untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Siapa tahu sang pelaku masih ada disini untuk mengincar korban lain lagi." Dartz-san mengingatkan kami.

"BAIK !!!" balas teman-temanku yang lain kecuali Kaiba.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kataku lagi sambil berjalan pulang bersama teman-temanku.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Nguung nguung" bunyi faks menggema dirumahku.

"Ah ! Datang juga kodenya." Teriakku sambil menghampiri mesin faks.

"Yugi… apa kau terlibat dalam suatu kasus lagi." Tiba-tiba kakek bertanya padaku.

"Ah ! Iya kek… kali ini kasusnya mengenai pembunuhan berantai." Jelasku pada kakek yang membalasku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kakek hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Ketika kau sudah menemukan titik terang meskipun itu menjerumuskanmu kedalam kegelapan yang amat pekat… jangan pernah mundur dari jalanmu, karena itulah yang kau pilih." Nasihat kakek padaku.

"Iya… aku mengerti." Kataku pelan sambil melihat kakek sudah berjalan kedapur.

Yugi POV End

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hmm… tapaknya ini lebih menarik dari yang kuduga sebelumnya." Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan sana yang masih melihat berita malam itu.

(~!#$%^&*)

Kaiba POV

Aku melihat beberapa foto yang kuambil dari TKP untuk diselidiki sementara. "Tampaknya dia akan tertarik akan hal ini." Gumamku sambil tersenyum. Baru saja aku mau mengambil HPku untuk memberitahu seseorang… tetapi HPku sudah bordering lebih dulu.

"_sono ichi sou ieba kami kitta? sukoshi dake nadete yaru…_"

"Moshi moshi." Sapaku.

"_**Halo sepupuku."**_ Kata orang itu.

"Ah Atem. Tepat sekali waktumu baru saja aku akan menghubungimu." Kataku

"_**Aku sudah tahu kasus apa yang terjadi di Domino. Aku tertarik."**_ Kata Atem mengungkapkan ketertarikannya.

"Jadi apa kau mau menuntaskan kasus ini seperti kasus-kasus yang lain, detektif terkenal dari Mesir… Atem _Titan._" Ucapku sambil agak sedikit mengejeknya.

"_**Sudah kubilang panggil saja 'Yami' Seto, nama itu terlalu formal bagiku."**_ Kata Yami disana sambil menggeram kecil.

"Jadi apakah kau butuh pertolonganku ?" tawarku padanya.

"_**Ya… aku sangat butuh bantuan mu Seto."**_ Pintanya dari kejauhan sana

To Be Continued:

Nah… jadi bantuan apakah yang akan diminta oleh Yami kepada Seto. Siapakah korban selanjutnya dari kasus ini. Apakah detektif kecil kita Yugi bisa memecahkan teka teki dari kasus ini ??

Author: Nah ini terjemahannya kayak biasa…

Lagu bel pulangnya itu judul lagunya Akai Namida

Satettou itu artinya nah atau sekarang…

Minna itu artinya semua

Uso itu artinya bohong

Zeus itu… adalah nama seorang dewa Yunani kuno pemimpin para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim dan cuaca. Dewa ini juga dikenal di Roma kuno dan India kuno. Dalam bahasa Latin disebut Iopiter sedangkan dalam bahasa Sansekerta disebut Dyaus-pita.  
Dalam mitologi, Zeus adalah Dewa Pemimpin yang bertahta di Olympus. Ia menikah dengan adik perempuannya, Hera yang menjadi Dewi Penikahan. Zeus membagi dunia menjadi tiga dan membagi dunia-dunia tersebut dengan kedua saudaranya, Poseidon yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Lautan, dan Hades yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Alam Kematian.

Arigato gozaimassu artinya terimakasih banyak

Ringtone HPnya si Kaiba itu judulnya World Is Mine

Author: Selese juga bahasan istilahnya. WAHH !!!! ternyata masih ada yang mau nyempetin diri ngeriview ya…

All: *Baik sekali tuh orang*

Author: Nah sekarang untuk balasan reviewnya ^_^

Messiah Hikari:

Author: Wah !!! Messiah-san ngeriview fanfic saya terimakasih ya !!! nah untuk jawabannya silakan Yami dan Yugi kalian bacakan jawabannya.

Yugi: Sepak terjangku… pasti sangat akan disorot, soalnyakan aku peran utamanya.

Yami: Hint Puzzleshipping !!! Pati ada !!!! Saya akan bujuk sekuat saya untuk membuat sang Author nulisin Lemon.

Author: Ya !!! Saya juga sering main P3, P4, ama P3P… dan terimaksih untuk reviewnya Messiah-san

Vi ChaN91312

Yugi: Hehehe… aku emang cerdas (A/N: Yuginya jadi OOC nih…)

Author: Saya lebih suka Sherlock Holmes dibandingkan Shinichi… -_-

Yami: Saya udah mulai muncul nih !!!

Author: Terimaksih atas review anda Vi-san

Kuzu here. Kuzu there:

Author: Iya tuh… si Kaiba ama si Jou udah gak tahan buat pacaran. Makanya mereka ampe sujud-sujud(?!) ama saya. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya Kuzu-san

Sora Tsubakime:

All + Author: Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya !!! Sora-san

Aki kadaoga males login:

Author: Untuk masalah fancif YGO yang bertema vampire saya belum dapat mimpinya tuh… *saya dapat ide ini semuanya berasal dari mimpi nan gaje saya yang terus bersambung ampe sekarang.* Terimakasih banyak atas saran fanfic YGO bertema vampire dan reviewnya Aki-san

Dika the WINGed kuriboh:

Yami: Aku pembunuhnya…

Author: Gimana caranya ? Yami kan masih ada di Mesir.

Yugi: Jangan !! Nanti aku gak tega bongkar kasusnya.

Author: Mokuba nanti muncul kok di chapter depan ^^. Terimakasih atas reviewnya Dika-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Gak mau !!! gak mau !!! gak mau !!! gak mau !!!!

All: *Wah si Author udah mulai sinting…*

Author: Aku gak ikhlas kalau novel 'Sherlock Holmes' tamat!!!!

All: Kasihan yang buatnya… sters mikirin kasusnya DODOL!!!

Author: Tapi tetap saja… aku tak mau tamat… itu kan keren ceritanya… lebih keren dari 'Harry Potter' pula…

All: Dimana-mana orang lebih suka 'Harry Potter' dibandingkan 'Sherlock Holmes'!!

Author: *Negluarin katana buatan Muramasa* Kalian mau ku bunuh!!!

All: *Sweat drop* Emang apa sih bagusnya si Sherlock atau apalah itu?

Author: Bah mending kalian bisa jadi si Sherlock… saya langsung kasih adegan rated M dengan para uke kalian setiap chapter!!! Tanpa syarat!!!

Para seme: *Tergiur* Serius!!!

Author: Seratusrius malahan!!!

Para uke: *Blush*

Author: Mau gak… saya kasih ni kasusnya… ^^

Para seme: Kami pergi dulu!!!! *Langsung pada ngibrit buat nyelesain questnya sang aurthor*

Author: Nah sekarang Jou ama Yugi bacain disclaimernya dan Yami ama Kaiba bacain warningnya!!! Lho Yami… Kaiba… *celingak celinguk nyari tuh dua oreng yang masuk anggota seme.*

Yugi: Mereka berdua lagi pergi buat nyelesain questnya Nonohana-san…

Author: WHOOT!!! Kok mereka pada ikut!!!! O_O

Jou: Karena mereka berdua pengen bersenang ria(?!) bisa rated M disetiap chapter… jadilah mereka langsung tergiur semua…

Author: He… mereka pergi ya? Huff… Yami!! Kaiba!! Kalau kalian gak segera balik dalam waktu 5 menit… Yugi dan Jou tidak mau berated M dengan kalian selamanya!!! *Teriak-teriak dalam studio.*

1 menit kemudian

Yami + Kaiba: Ada apa!!! Hosh… hosh…

Author: Kalian berdua bacain Warningnya, Yugi, Jou kalian berdua baca disclaimernya.

Yami + Kaiba: WHOOT!!!! Jadi Cuma untuk itu??!!!!!

Author: Iya… kenapa? Keberatan…

Yami + Kaiba: *Tepar di tempat karena lari dari Inggris ke studio*

Yugi + Jou: *Sweat drop*

Author: Bacakan sekarang!!!

Yugi + Jou: Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya sang author kita, dia hanya pinjem characternya aja ama nama tempatnya. Ide kasusnya juga gak murni dari author… dia mesti refrensi dulu ama novel kesayangannya abis itu di edit lagi… yang punya author kita itu hanyalah berupa code-code kasus saja. ^^

Yami + Kaiba: Warning, dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping. Dukung sang author dengan amat sangat sering untuk membuat adegan lemon Puzzleshipping dan Puppyshipping!!!!

Yugi + Jou: *Blush*…

Yami + Kaiba: *Langsung kabur lagi ke inggris buat nyelesain questnya sebelum orang lain.*

Author: Nanti character disini makin lama makin penuh lho… tapi ada beberapa yang nanti terbuang dengan percuma… -_-

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: _The story is begin now, begin now, begin now… the story is begin now… my fair lady._

The New Detektif? Will Be a Good friend or Rival?

(~!#$%^&*)

"Kau datang juga Yami?" teriak seto lumayan kencang supaya suaranya terdengar oleh Yami yang masih didalam helicopter milik sang CEO.

"Iya!! Aku penasaran akan kasus yang terjadi disini!" jelas Yami sambil turun dari helicopter sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar butuh bantuan ku?" Kata Kaiba menawarkan.

"Untuk beberapa hal saja…" balas Yami lagi.

"Untuk masalah kepindahanmu??" Tenang saja itu adalah urusan yang gampang.

"Heh! Kau selalu bisa diandalakn untuk masalh ini!" Puji Yami Sakarstik

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya…" balas Kaiba tidak kalah sakartisknya, sambil menuju kedalam mansionnya.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hmm… maksud code ini apa??" Pikir Yugi yang masih terus berusaha memecahkan code dari sang pelaku, yang sampai tidak menyadari teman-temannya yang masuk keruangan kelas.

"Yo. Yugi, kau sedang melakukan apa??" Tanya Jou yang baru masuk kelas berbarengan dengan Anzu, Honda dan Otogi.

"Ohhayou Jou. Aku hanya sedang berusaha memecahkan code yang ada di tempat kejadian…" jawab Yugi tak mengalihkan matanya dari code-code itu.

"Eh… bolehkah kami melihatnya." Tanya Anzu Pada Yugi.

"Silakan…" kata Yugi sembari memberikan lembaran kertasnya.

"Apa ini maksudnya??" Tanya Honda penuh Kebingungan. "Masa isinya Cuma './,::?"{ /,)?"{%#?"{.. .;,,*(/,),;' .. /,)./*($/",~ ./,:: ..:",;'?! ./' apa maksudnya!!!" Pikir Honda makin stress. (A/N: Jangankan Honda… saya bikin ini aja ampe muwet!!).

Otogi… bisa dilihat mukanya udah pucat pasi karena bahasanya dipakai.

Author: Chottou matte!!! Sejak kapan tuh code jadi bahasanya Otogi!!!

Otogi: *Sweat drop* Gak! aku gak pernah pake bahasa planet seperti itu…

All: Terus siapa dong??

Author: Gak Penting!!! Lanjutin lagi fanficnya!!!

*Loading, reload, refresh wait a moment*

Otogi… bisa dilihat muka Otogi udah pucat pasi akibat tidak mengerti tuh code.

"Apaanih maksud dari codenya??" Tanya Jou yang udah bingung 7 keliling.

"Aku juga masih belum tau maksudnya… yang ku tahu baru beberapa huruf aja Jou…" Tanya Yugi yang masih lesu karena belum bisa nyelesain tuh code.

"Eh!!!!!! Apa??" Tanya teman-teman Yugi yang kaget.

"Iya… kalian lihat kata pertama yang bertuliskan './,::?"{' kan? Jika dipikir-pikir lebih dalam lagi maka setiap kata keseringan menggunakan kata aku atau saya untuk menunjukkan diri… jadi jika dihitung baik-baik jumlah hitungan huruf yang ada disitu merupakan 3 huruf. Yang membuat kata pertama menjadi aku. Jika dibuat hipotesa untuk sementara maka akan menjadikan pesan pelaku seperti ini 'A k u . u . u . . . . . . . . a . . a . . . . . a' dan jika kita membentuk menjadi sebuah kata-kata… maka akan menjadi seperti ini 'A k u b u t u h l e b i h b a n y a k j i w a' yang membuatku tidak yakin akan hipotesaku yang sekarang, karena berlainan dengan pesan yang si pelaku tinggalkan di tubuh Keith." Kata Yugi yang masih lesu.

"Eh ya… kau sudah dengar beritanya Yugi, bahwa akan ada mahasiswa baru yang pindah dari Mesir." Kata Jou berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang.

"Eh! Betul! Kira-kira laki-laki atau perempuan ya?" Pikir Anzu untuk mencairkan suasana tegang di sekitar mereka.

"Yang pastinya dia bukan 'banci kaleng' seperti Pegasus." Kata Kaiba yang baru datang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Jou yang masih agak bingung dengan perkataan Kaiba.

"Orang 'seperti' mu tidak akan kuberitahu." Jawab Kaiba sakartisk.

"Yah… money bag sepertimu pasti selalu dapat informasi lebih awal karena menyogok para dosen kita." Balas Jou lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba Yugi menjawab rasa penasaran Jou.

"Biar kutebak… jangan-jangan mahasiswa pindahan itu merupakan orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan keluargamu. Dan jika dilihat berdasarkan umurmu dan kepindahannya disini dia itu adalah sepupumu. Apa aku betul Kaiba?" Jelas Yugi panjang lebar lagi.

"Seperti biasa, analisismu selalu benar. Yugi." Jawab Kaiba membetulkan hipotesa Yugi.

"Jadi… siapa orangnya??" Tanya Anzu yang sudah penasaran dari tadi.

"Nanti kalian lihat saja sendiri." Kata Kaiba. "Oh ya Yugi! dia juga seorang detektif… sama terkenalnya denganmu di Mesir." Kata Kaiba memberitahu Yugi.

"He… detektif juga ya… menarik." Kata Yugi sambil membuat senyum kecil di kedua bibir merahnya.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Anak-anak~ hari inyi kitya kedatangan murid baru dariy Mesir." Kata Pegasus dengan lebay seperti biasanya. "Silakan masuk boy!!" seru Pegasus histeris.

Seseorang terlihat masuk keruangan itu yang membuat hampir semua anak perempuan berteriak histeris karena pembawaannya yang bak seperti seorang model. Mata merahnya yang menyala seolah melihat sesuatu tak luput oleh pandanganya. Bisa dibilang kalau Yugi menyembunyikan kecerdasannya dibalik muka imut nan innocents nya, Yami bisa dibilang menyembunyikan kecerdasannya dibalik paras bak seorang model ternama itu. Sedangkan Kaiba dia hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi cengo Jou yang masih tidak percaya orang yang mirip Yugi itu adalah seorang sepupu Kaiba Seto bukannya Mutou Yugi yang menyebabkan Jou masih tidak percaya. Sedangkan Yugi, dia hanya bisa terheran-heran karena masih ada orang yang memiliki rambut jabrik dengan 3 warna sepertinya dan kakek.

"Nah sekarang perkanalkan dirimu~ boy~" ucap Pegasus dengan nada lebay seperti biasanya.

"Perkanalkan namaku adalah _Titan_ Atem tapi teman-temanku di Mesir sana sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Yami." Jelas Yami.

"Nah jadi ada yang mau bertanya tentang Yami boy." Kata Pegasus lebay sehinnga membuat Yami yang baru masuk menjadi jijik.

"Apakah benar kau sepupunya Kaiba… kupikir kau lebih cocok jadi kembaran Yugi." Tanya Jou yang membuat semua anak mennoleh kepadanya.

"Mungkin kebanyakan orang tidak percaya tapi, aku adalah sepupu dari Kaiba Seto." Kata Yami tegas yang membuat hampir seluruh anak diruangan itu pingsan karena bahagia.

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar??" Tanya Anzu yang langsung mengangkatkan tangannya.

"Belum. Aku belu punya pacar." Kata Yami sambil agak tersenyum paksa.

"Ayo teman-teman!!! Kita bikin fans club untuk Yami sekarang!!!! Siapa yang mau ikut??" teriak salah satu murid perempuan histeris.

"AKU IKUT!!!!" teriak semua anak perempuan diruangan itu yang membuat semua anak laki-laki dikelas itu kecuali Pegasus dan Kaiba ber sweat drop ria.

"Aku juga ikut!!!" teriak Pegasus tak kalah histerisnya dengan anak perempuan.

"Tidak boleh!!!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

"Kalian jahat!!!! TTATT" rengek Pegasus ditempat.

"Apakah kau juga seorang detektif di Mesir sana??" Tanya Yuugi yang langsung memecahkan keheningan dan juga membuat Yami kaget.

"Iya aku juga seorang detektif yang lumayan terkenal di Mesir sana dan juga sudah menyelesaikan beberapa kasus." Kata Yami sambil tersenyum kepada Yugi.

"Kalau begitu, Yami boy~ silakan kau duduk disamping Yugi boy." Kata Pegasus sambil menunjuk kearah Yugi dengan lebay dan dramatisir.

"Baik." Ucap Yami sambil menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping Yugi. "Salam kenal." Ucap Yami kepada Yugi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

(~!#$%^&*)

"_asobi wo hajimeyou…_" bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Dan yang pastinya sudah bisa ditebak, semua anak perempuan di kampus langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk Yami.

"Wah!! Banyak sekali ya… yang mengerubungi anak baru itu…" kata Honda dan Otogi agak sedikit iri.

"Kepala Jamur!!! Ternyata sepupumu itu boleh juga!" kata Jou yang sebenarnya gak ada maksud untuk ngatain. Tapi… emang dasarnya Kaiba orangnya 'sensi'an jadi lah perang adu bacot antara Kaiba vs Jou… atau bisa dibilang 'sea horse vs dog'!!!

"Uh… aku tak masalah jika anak baru itu popular… tapi aku tak bisa konsentrasi untuk memahami kasus ini!!!!" jerit Yugi histeris karena kesal. (A/N: Yuginya OOC nih… lama-lama jadi OOT deh. -_-) Tapi mungkin karena suara Yugi yang agak kecil itu… jadilah protesnya tidak digubris oleh anak-anak yang lain. Tapi… ada satu hal yang membuat Yugi cs kaget terhadap sifat Yami.

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kalian meninggalkan ku untuk sendirian. Karena aku lebih suka hal yang bersifat privasi." Ucap Yami terhadap 'fans club'nya.

"Maafkan kami Yami…" ucap semua para anak perempuan dengan lesu dan langsung bubar dari kerubunan tadi.

"WAO!!! Dia bisa menenangkan keributan itu hanya dengan sekali tegur!" ucap Honda, Otogi dan Jou yang kagum.

"Haa… akhirnya aku hanya dapat sedikit informasi tentang dia…" keluh Anzu akan hasil penyelidikan(?!) tentang tipe wanita idaman(?!) si Yami.

"Kau juga ikutan Anzu?!!" teriak Honda, Otogi dan Jou kaget.

"Iya…" jawab Anzu yang masih agak lesu.

"Sudalah… yang penting sekarang bisa tenang, dan aku bisa kembali kosentrasi." Kata Yugi agak senang sambil membuka buku tebal yang ada di mejanya. "Tapi… nama marga dari Yami itu menarikya…" kata Yugi sambil tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal dan buku catatan kecilnya.

"Emangnya apa??" Tanya Anzu penuh antusias.

"Kalian harus tahu bahwa _Titan dalam mitologi Yunani adalah 12 penguasa Bumi sebelum para Olympian. Pemimpin mereka bernama Cronus yang nantinya akan digulingkan oleh Zeus. Ke-12 Titan adalah anak dari Ouranus/Uranus dewa langit atau surga dan Gaia dewa Bumi. Titan nantinya akan mengalami perang besar dengan para Olympian yang disebut Titanomachy. mayoritas Titan akan terlibat dengan perang ini. Dalam perang ini Titan mengalami kekalahan dan yang pada waktu perang ikut bertempur bersama Cronus dibuang ke Tartarus." _Yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari teman-temannya._ "Kemudian 12 Dewa Olimpus juga dikenal dengan sebutan Dodekatheon (Greek:dodeka = 12,theon = dewa) dalam Mitologi Yunani adalah dewa dewi utama Yunani yang tinggal di puncak Gunung Olimpus. Ada sekitar 17 dewa dewi yang dianggap 12 Dewa Olimpus walaupun jumlahnya tidak lebih dari dua belas dalam satu daftar." _Jelas Yugi panjang lebar. "Jadi bisa saja si Yami menjadi salah satu tersangka kalau tidak di Mesir pada hari kejadian karena nama marganya berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Analisis Yugi acuh.

"Heh… tak kusangka kau tahu sampai sejauh itu." Kata Yami yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Yugi.

"HUUWAA!!!" teriak Jou kaget.

"Suka menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik lho… -_-" kata Honda.

"Tapi itulah yang harus sering dilakukan oleh detektif…" jawab Yami kepada Honda sambil sweat drop.

"Eh! Jadi dari tadi kau dengar. Maaf kami tidak menyadarimu." Kata Anzu yang berusaha se… (A/N: Aku gak percaya menulis ini…) seimut mungkin.

"Ah… iya…" jawab Yami pada Anzu. "Jadi… sudah sejauh apa penyelidikanmu tentang kasus ini. Detektif dari Jepang, Mutou Yugi." kata Yami agak sakartisk.

"Aku hanya baru bisa mengartikan dari pesan yang ditinggalkan si pelakunya saja…" kata Yugi santai. "Dan jika dugaanku benar… maka korban selanjutnya adalah…" ucap Yugi agak tidak yakin.

"Atem. Penyelidikanmu juga pasti akan ada hasilnya kan." Kata Kaiba pada Yami.

"Tentu saja. Tapi hasil penyelidikanku hampir sama hasilnya dengan Yugi… Hanya saja…" kata Yami bingung antara mau menceritakan hasil hipotesanya pada Kaiba atau tidak.

"Jadi… kalau dugaanku benar… kau sudah mengetahui isi surat code yang ditinggalkan sipelaku?" Tanya Yugi pada Yami.

"Sudah. Isinya adalah 'Aku butuh lebih banyak jiwa' tetapi aku berpikir bahwa pesen code yang ditinggalkan si pelaku itu berbeda dari pesan yang ia tinggalkan di tubuh bandit Keith." Yami mengeluarkan semua hasil hipotesanya pada Yugi.

"TUNGGU!!!" teriak Jou. "Kenapa kau bisa tau semua bukti-buktinya??" Tanya Jou yang masih setengah kaget.

"Aku yang memberikannya anjing!! Kalau aku tak berpikir kasus ini akan semenarik ini bagi sepupuku buat apa aku membuang-buang waktuku bersama kalian semua!!!" jawab Kaiba kesal.

"Ukh!! Aku tak butuh pendapatmu kepala jamur!!" teriak Jou frustasi gara-gara panggilan kesayangannya(?!) itu.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan saja. Supaya Atem tidak tertular(?!) kebodohanmu!! Karena dia akan menyelesaikan kasus ini!!! Dasar ajing kampung!!!" balas Kaiba yang makin kesal.

"Diam kau kepala jamur!!! You *BEEP* and you know you truly a *BEEP*." Teriak Jou sambil mencampurkan dengan kata-kata yang sangat indah(?!) untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang(?!) ke Kaiba.

"Hah!! Shut up your mouth you just a *BEEP* and *BEEP* more than *BEEP*." Balas Kaiba gak mau kalah.

"Uh… aku tak menyangka si Seto mau melayani urusan beginian…" kata Yami sambil speechless.

"Mereka itu sudah seperti ajing dan kucing(?!) kalau sudah masalah perang mulut." Kata Otogi yang sedari tadi diam yang disambut dengan ke-sweat drop riaan dari yang lain. "Eh… apa!! Aku salah?!" teriak Otogi tidak mengerti.

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa…" jawab Yami, Yugi, Honda dan Anzu berbarengan.

"Kau *BEEP* *BEEP* and *BEEP*." Balas Jou pada Kaiba.

" Hah!! MEskipun begitu kau hanya *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*." Hina Kaiba lebih parah lagi.

"Hah… bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke game station untuk main DDR disana?" Tanya Yugi untuk memecahkan keributan disana.

"Boleh!" kata semuanya berbarengan kecuali Kaiba dan Atem.

"Lho! Kok Yami gak ikut?" Tanya Anzu dengan muka yang sedikit dikembumkan supaya terlihat imut. (A/N: Tapi bagi saya sama aja kayak lagi ngeliat Pegasus nari dengan lebaynya.)

"Iya… kau ikut saja. Biasanya disekitar Yugi itu banyak kasus sampingan lho…" Jou memberitahu Yami.

"Hmm…" Yami berpikir *sering ada kasus ya… bolehlah.*. "Boleh deh… Kaiba. Kau juga ikut! Aku belum terlalu kenal jalan pulang nanti." Jelas Yami pada Kaiba.

"Aku tak mau! Nanti kau suruh saja si Mokuba ikut." Balas Kaiba.

"Ya sudalah." Tanggap Yami.

"Yah sudah… kalau begitu besok semua bertemu di stasiun kereta jam 09.30 ya…" kata Yugi.

To Be Continued:

Jadi Yami begitu datang langsung diterima dikalangan Yugi cs. Kasus apa lagikah yang menimpa mereka? Dan apakah Yami sudah menemukan titik terang? Dan benarkah hipotesa sang detektif kita??

Author: Hah Akhirnya selese juga!!!

All: Oh… tumben kebut 1 hari selese?

Author: Besok saya mau bergulat(?!) dengan PS2 saya dan PSP.

All: *Sweat drop.*

Author: Gimana?? Udah pada bisa gak nyelesain questnya??

Para seme: *Pundung*

Author: Uh… kuanggap itu sebagai tidak… -_-

Para uke: *Blush*

Author: Ya sudalah! Nah ini balasan reviewnya! ^^

Messiah Hikari:

Author: Tenang aja Messiah-san! Si Peggy pasti mati kok! Dia kan sesuai dengan criteria untuk dewa *BEEP*

Pegasus: Kau Jahat Nonohana boy! TAT

Author: Biarin aku masih dendam ama kamu di chapter 2! Dan uh… untuk lemon ya… saya akan berguru(?!) dulu kepada teman saya yang fujoshi saiko. Iya!! Aku udah main P3P!! baru tanggal 15 kemarin beli!! ^^

Yami: Iya! Setiap hari kubujuk sang author kita mulai dari pagi hingga malam… karena dia kesel… eh ralat ralat. Karena dia kasihan nanti bakal ada dimunculin di chater yang udah main jadwal \TAT/.

Author: *Sweat drop*

Yugi: *Bulsh*

All: Terimakasih atas dukunganya Messiah-san *Bow*

Dika the WINGed kuriboh:

Author: Iya tuh Dika-san… si Jou ama Kaiba ku bikin berantem dulu… mesra-mesraannya nanti belakangan -_-

Kaiba: Mesra apanya?? Ini mah perang mulut melulu!!

Author: Mau kubikin perang mulut selamanya??

Kaiba: *Takluk* Gak…

Author: Bagus. Dan untuk masalah Yami… dia udah mulai banyak muncul dari chapter ini… ^_^. Oh iya… saya juga suka kok ama adegan sadis… kalau mau tau komik sadis yang bener-bener sadis menurut saya… beli aja Hell Sing.

All: Makasih atas reviewnya Dika-san.

Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze:

Author: Untuk lemon…

All: Gimana??

Author: Diesty sama!! Ajarin aku bikin lemon gayamu!! Tolong!!

All: Wah… beneran mau dibikin tuh Yuuri-san. Tapi kayaknya gak dalam waktu dekat ini… soalnya sang author kita harus berguru(?!) dulu ama temenya…

Author: Untuk masalah nama-nama shipping itu untuk menjelaskan sebuah pairing di Yu-Gi-Oh! Misalnya Puzzleshipping, itu pairingnya Yami Yugi x Yugi… kalau mau tau tentang nama-nama shipping lainnya silakan buka aja lewat google… ^^

All: Sekali lagi makasih banyak reviewnya Yuuri-san!

Vi ChaN91312:

Author: Yup nih!!! Si Yami nya udah banyak muncul mulai chapter ini…

Yami: Wah! Saya banyak fansnya!

All: Narsis !

Yami: *Sweat drop*

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Vi-chan ^^

Shinrei Azuranika:

Author: Iya! Saya juga suka Puppyshipping Shinrei-san! Tapi saya lebih suka ama Puzzleshipping! Nanti Jou ama Kaiba bakal baikan kok… ditunggu aja.

All: Makasih banyak akan review anda Shinrei-san

Kuzu here .kuzu there:

Author: Iya tuh kuzu-san, mendadak Yugi jadi jenius…

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

Author: Untuk Puppyshipping akan saya usahakan diperbanyak… soalnya di fanfic ini lebih ngebahas soal Puzzleshipping. Dan untuk masalah mayat ya… kalau menurut saya sih biasa aja *Pyscho* tapi kalau dibikin ketakutan semua… bisa-bisa si Jou malah pingsan! Hahahahaha!!

Jou: *Sweat drop*

All: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya kuzu-san

Author: Nah bagi yang udah selese baca nih fanfic jangan lupa diriview ya… kalau mau ide kasusnya dimasukin lewat review aja… nah kalau ada yang nge flame… saya akan pake apinya untuk ngebunuh Pegasus!

Pegasus: Kau jahat sekali Nonohana boy! TAT

Nonohana: Iya!!! Emang jahat!! Baru tahu!! ^A^

All: *Sweat drop*

Para seme: Emang tadi jawaban kasusnya apaansih?

Author: Oh… masih dipikirin…

Para seme: *Angguk-angguk*

Author: Jawabannya Lizie!! Hahahahaha!!

All: *Sweatdrop*

Author: Kalau begitu akan menyudahi nih fanfic… see you at next chapter!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author_: Kyoto narakuen no hate_

_ Fukai fukai daichi no soko de_

_ Tada hitori inuri no utau_

_ Utai suzuru sadame…_

All: Nyanyi apa lagi nih orang??

Author: Hehehe… saya baru aja dapat lyric lagu _Hikari to Kage no Rakuen_.

All: Oh… terus??

Author: Belagu amat sih pada!!!!!

Yami: hee…

Author: Terutama kau Yami!!!

Yami: Kok saya??

Author: Soalnya kamu sok, gara-gara masuk langsung jadi popular!!

Yami: Saya gak peduli akan hal itu!!!

Author: Terus kenapa tampangmu itu kayak punya dendam ama aku??

Yami: Karena Aibou tidak langsung jatuh cinta padaku di naskah!!!

Author: Karena kalau langsung jatuh cinta nanti gak seru… -_-

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Kalau begitu… R-

Yami: Saya gak setuju!!!

Author: *Gak dengerin omongan Yami* Ryou!!! Bakura!! Bacain disclaimer ama warningnya ya!!

Bakura: Eh *BEEP* author!!! Kenapa _orewa_ baru dimunculin sekarang!!!

Author: Ada masalah hah?!!

Bakura: Ada masalah?!! _kisama_ ngajakin berantem?!!

Author: Boleh!!! Siapa takut ama setan(?!) alas macam _kisama_!!!

Bakura: *Ngeluarin pisau lipat kesayangannya* Jangan mundur kayak pengecut _kisama_ ya!!!

Author: *Ngeluarin senapan AK 40 kesayanngan(?!) author* Adanya _kisama_ juga yang mundur!!!

SFX: Traang! Cring! Debuum! Blaar!! Gedubraak! Croot!! Splassh!! Ahhh(?!)

All: *Sweat drop*

Ryou: Uh… dari pada bikin readers nunggu lagi mendingan dimulai deh.

Author + Bakura: *Keadaan udah babak belur* Iya juga ya!!!

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Kalau begitu silakan dimulai Ryou!!! Bakura!!!

Ryou: Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya sang author kita, dia hanya pinjem characternya aja ama nama tempatnya. Ide kasusnya juga gak murni dari author… dia mesti refrensi dulu ama novel kesayangannya abis itu di edit lagi… yang punya author kita itu hanyalah berupa code-code kasus saja.

Bakura: Warning, dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping. Jangan dilupakan!!! Disini bakal ada Tendershipping!!! Ingat itu baik-baik atau kalian akanku…

Author: Akan diapain ama kau Kura-chan??

Bakura: Akanku…

Ryou: Kalau kau sampai membunuh mereka… kau tahu akibatnya.

Bakura: *Pucat* Akanku… ku… puji-puji…

All: Bagus!!!

Author: Sekarang ceritanya di mulai!!!

In The Game Station!

(~!#$%^&*)

"Maaf Yugi… aku terlambat." Kata Anzu

"Tak apa-apa Anzu yang lain juga belum datang… itu namanya kau tidak terlambat…" kata Yugi sambil membaca novel Sherlock Holmes karya Sir Athur Conan Doyle yang judulnya Kembalinya Sherlock Holmes.

"Eh… Yugi…" panggil Anzu malu-malu.

"Ya…" balas Yugi yang masih membaca susunan kata novel itu.

"Apakah aku terlihat aneh…" kata Anzu malu-malu.

"Tidak…" kata Yugi yang hanya melirik sebentar.

"Yokatta…" kata Anzu lega.

"Biar kutebak. Kau memakai pakaian yang lain seperti biasanya untuk menarik perhatian Yami kan?? Jadi ketika kau memakai pakaian ini kau akan melakukan 'pedekate' dengan Yami yang membuat Yami jadi lebih akrab padamu atau mungkin malah jatuh cinta. Dan ketika saat Yami menyatakan cinta padamu… kau akan memberitahu kepada kita bahwa kau dan Yami menjadi pacar, yang akan langsung menjadi 'berita baru' di kampus kita." Kata Yugi

"Eh… itu… anu… jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya Yugi…" kata Anzu yang mukanya langsung memerah karena rahasianya ketahuan.

"… baiklah…" kata Yugi.

"Hei kalian berdua sedah manunggu sejak tadi?" Tanya Jou yang datang bersama Honda dan Otogi.

"Iya! Sudah lama tau!!" kata Anzu sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah itu Yugi??" Tanya Honda pada Yugi.

"Kalau menurutku sih, baru sebentar…" kata Yugi yang mulai menutup novelnya.

"Berarti yang belum datang si Yami dan Mokuba ya…" kata Otogi pada yang lain.

"Wajar saja… kalian tau kan seperti apa reaksi Mokuba jika diajak pergi ke suatu tempat…" kata Yugi.

"Ah… iya…" kata Honda, Jou dan Otogi.

"Jadi… lebih baik… kalian bersabar aja…" kata Anzu yang sibuk bermain(?!) kaca.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Yami!!! Bagusnya yang ini atau yang ini??" Tanya seseorang dengan semangatnya.

"Terserah kau saja Mokuba… tapi kita sudah terlambat nih…" kata Yami yang masih sibuk dengan kasus itu.

"Buu! Dasar jahat!" kata Mokuba mengejek. "Kalau begitu aku pakai ini aja!!!" teriak Mokuba yang akhirnya sudah menetapkan pakaian yang ia akan pakai

'Seharusnya Seto saja yang menemaniku kalau begini jadinya…' pikir Yami lesu.

_**Flashback**_

"Yami!!! Benarkah kau akan mengajakku pergi bersama teman-temanmu??" Tanya Mokuba dengan mata yang berbinar-binar(?!)

"I-iya… kau boleh ikut Mokuba…" kata Yami yang sedikit tertegun melihat Mokuba yang seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan balon-balon.

"Asal kau jangan rebut Mokuba!" teriak Seto yang sedang berada diruang kerja pribadinya.

"IYA!!!" kata Mokuba dengan bahagianya(?!)

"Eh… Mokuba. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap… atau kita akan terlamabat." Kata Yami yang masih sweat drop dengan tingkah Mokuba.

"Kalau begitu, tolong pilihkan mana baju yang cocok untuk kupakai ya!!" kata Mokuba yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ini pasti akan lama…" gumam Yami pada dirinya sendiri.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ha… ini sih udah pasti telat…" kata Yami yang sudah pasrah akan takdirnya(?!)

"Nah!! Ayo Yami!!! Kita berangkat!!" kata Mokuba dengan riangnya.

"Lho Mokuba… itu kan bajunya sama seperti dengan yang kau pake dihari-hari biasa kan??" Tanya Yami penuh keheranan.

"Tidak ko!!" kata Mokuba dengan percaya dirinya. "Baju ini bedanya dengan baju dihari-hari biasanya adalah jarak antara warna satu dengan yang lainnya o,5cm, sedangkan ketebalan warnanya lebih tebal 0,1% dari warna yang biasanya dan juga panjang bajunya bertambah 0,6mm Yami!! Masa kau tidak sadar." Kata Mokuba memberitahu.

"………" yang pasti saat itu Yami tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena menahan marah.

"Lho Yami?? Kau tunggu apa lagi??" Tanya Mokuba heran.

"Ayo pergi! Kita sudah telat." Kata Yami yang langsung menuju mobil milik Kaiba.

"Ayo!!!" teriak Mokuba histeris.

(~!#$%^&*)

"LAMA!!!" teriak Jou sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Sabar Jou. Mereka pasti akan datang…" ucap Honda yang memang sudah pasrah.

"Tapi sampai kapan??"

"Wah!!! Mereka sudah pada datang duluan Yami!!" Kata Mokuba sambil berlari ketempat Yugi dkk.

"Itu mereka datang!!" Kata Otogi yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf kami terlambat…" kata Yami yang sedikit menyesal karena sangat terlambat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Yugi dan Anzu bersamaan. Kalau Yugi, jelas dia keasyikan baca novel sambil nunggu Yami dan Mokuba, sedangkan Anzu… kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Nonohana: Lho kok tulisannya bisa menebaknya sendiri??

Anzu: Iya benar!!! Padahal aku sudah berdandan secantik mungkin(?!) untuk bertemu Yami kok bagian plotku Cuma sedikit??

Author: Kalau Anzu sih tak masalah… dia mah ditendang kelaut aja!

Anzu: APWAH!!!

Author: Nantangin berantem hah?? *Ngeluarin senapannya lagi.*

Anzu: Siapa takut!!

Author: Tunggu… kalau begitu aku tak usah langsung bertarung melawanmu deh…

Anzu: Tuhkan kau takut!

Author: Aku panggil si Alucard dari HELLSING aja deh! Biar kau mati lebih sadis!! ^^

Anzu: Beraninya Cuma nyuruh orang aja!

Author: Ho… beraninya kau mengatai si Alucard ya…

Alucard: Jadi apa perintahmu??

Author: Tidak ada!! Cuma ingin memberitahu aja bahwa perempuan disana yang bernama Anzu itu udah ngatain kamu vampire tingkat rendah, lemah, pemalas, sama sekali gak sadis, kalau meminum darah manusia… kau dibilang masih Newbie ama Anzu deh!

Anzu: Ap-

Alucard: Hmm… berarti dia adalah vampire yang melebihi level A ya…

Author: Katanya dia udah level S lho! Dan dia bilang setiap vampire yang ngelawan dia tuh selalu nyebut dia monster!

Alucard: Ijinkan aku bertarung melawannya! *smirk*

Author: Silakan! ^^

Anzu: *Udah siap ama kartu duel mosternya yang amat sangat lemah!!!!* Si-siapa takut!!

3 menit kemudian

Author: Wah! Tontonan yang menarik!! ^^

Alucard: Katanya dia kuat??

Author: Kalau itu sih dia yang cerita… jadi aku gak terlalu tau Alucard~

Alucard: Tapi dia bukan vampire… hanya manusia biasa.

Author: Tapi katanya dia, dia itu vampire terkenal lho!

Alucard: Heh… aku jadi meninggalkan misi dari Interga hanya untuk urusan makhluk lemah begini??

Author: Ya udah! Kalau gitu cepetan balik buat ngerjain misi dari si Interga gih… baru 3 menit berlalu lho…

Alucard: Aku terasa seperti sudah berjam-jam…

Author: Itu karena musuhmu yang lemah… -_-

Alucard: Kalau begitu saatnya membasni para Ghoul!

Author: Sayonara!!

Anzu: *Keadaanya kini sudah tidak bisa dikenalin karena sebagian tubuhnya sudah menjadi darah akibat tembakan pistol Alucard, angota tubuhnya sudah terpencar dan berserakan dimana-mana dan yang pastinya dia sudah tidak hidup…*

Author: Wah!! Dia udah mati!! ^^

All: *Sweat drop*

Author:Tadi adegan darahnya banyak sekali!! Sisi psycho ku sudah hidup kembali!!

All: Daripada didiemin mati mendingan di idupin sekarang deh si Ancur(?!)

Author: Punya sih Nectar… tapi malas ah… chapter depan aja baru idupin dia lagi… nanti makin berisik nih studio kalau dia idup lagi…-_-

All: Kalau begitu fanficnya dimulai lagi dong!

Author: Iya-iya!

*Loading, reload, refresh wait a moment*

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Yugi dan Anzu bersamaan. Kalau Yugi, jelas dia keasyikan baca novel sambil nunggu Yami dan Mokuba, sedangkan Anzu… dia gara-gara lagi falling in love with Yami… (A/N: Saya nulis bagian ini… jujur kayak udah mau mati… -_-ll)

"Kau sudah membuat kami hampir menunggu selama 35 menit lewat 3 detik…" ucap Jou berusaha setenang mungkin tetapi malah membuat yang lain ketakutan.

"Su-sudahlah Jou… kau tak perlu marah seperti itu…" kata Honda mencoba menenangkan Jou.

"Daripada membahas masalah ini terus… bagaiman kalau kita langsung pergi ke Game stasion." Kata Yugi mengusulkan.

"Kau benar Yugi…" kata Jou yang mulai tenang…

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat membeli karcis." Kata Anzu mengusulkan.

"Kalau begitu naik mobilku saja. Muat kok untuk kita semua." Kata Mokuba yang udah cengar cengir dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo!!" Kata Jou yang udah langsung menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Huwa!! Jou kau jangan curang begitu!" kata Honda yang langsung menyusul Jou.

Otogi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan yang lain segera menyusul mereka sebelum mereka membuat keonaran dengan para bodyguard Mokuba.

(~!#$%^&*)

Sesampainya mereka didalam mobil Mokuba (Limousin) mereka melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Honda, Jou dan Otogi sedang asyik berperang mulut satu dengan yang lainnya, Mokuba sedang mendengarkan music lewat MP3nya, Anzu sedang ngobrol (A/N: Baca ngerayu) dengan Yami diiringi semangat yang berkobar-kobar, Yami dia sedang mendengarkan celotehan Anzu yang tidak jelas dan Yugi sedang melanjutkan membaca novel lagi di dalam mobil Mokuba.

"Dan terus aku berkata kepada Miho bahwa aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu lalu ia bla bla bla bla" kat Anzu dengan semangatnya.

*Sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut…* pikir Yami dalam hati.

"He… jadi begitu…" gumam Yugi sangat kecil, tetapi bisa didengar oleh Yami.

*Iya juga ya… Yugi dari tadi terus membaca novel itu terus… kira-kira novel apa ya??* pikir Yami penasaran.

"Dan terus bla bla bla bla" celoteh Anzu tampa memperdulikan Yami.

"Yugi." panggil Yami

"Ya… ada apa??" Yugi menjawab dengan muka yang innocent yang kontan membuat wajah Yami jadi agak sedikit memerah.

"Kau dari tadi baca novel apa??" Tanya Yami

"Oh ini! Ini novel Shelock Holmes yang terbaru… aku baru membelinya kemarin… jadi karena penasaran aku membawanya untuk dibaca selama perjalanan." Kata Yugi pada Yami.

"Kau juga suka novel Sherlock Holmes?!!" Tanya Yami kaget.

"Iya! Analisisnya keren banget terus kasusnya juga gak bisa ditebak, apalagi kalau lagi masuk kedalam hipotesa si Holmes…" kata Yugi dengan antusias.

"Kau sudah baca kasus yang judulnya Peristiwa di sekolah Priory??" Tanya Yami yang makin antusias.

"Sudah!" jawab Yugi dengan semangat.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka lho bahwa yang menculik anak si Holdernesse ternyata dia sendiri!!" kata Yami yang makin antusias

"Ya… didunia ini tak ada yang mustahil atau tidak mungkin… makanya aku mencoba menjadi detektif hanya untuk mengetahui seluk beluk dunia ini seperti apa…" tutur Yugi lembut sambil mengeluarkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ya… tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu isi hati manusia…" kata Yami

Sementara Yugi dan Yami asyik mengobrol, Anzu menjadi seseorang yang terlupakan disitu karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Yami POV

"Ya… tidak ada yang akan pernah tahu isi hati manusia…" kata ku.

"Ya… isi hati manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak… memang kalau luarnya bisa ditebak… tapi menurutku, hati manusia itu bagaikan lautan yang amat dalam yang tidak diketahui seberapa dalamnya lautan itu… sama seperti hati manusia… semakin kita ingin mengetahui isi hati mereka, maka akan semakin jauh juga diri kita untuk mengetahui isi hati orang tersebut." Tutur Yugi sangat lembut. Yang membuat wajahku lagi-lagi memerah.

"Ya… kau benar…" jawabku lagi. Selagi itu aku terus berpikir…bahwa Yugi tak seperti yang dikatakan Seto… dia memunyai sisi lembut yang tidak diketahui orang lain, tidak hanya sifat percaya diri saja, memiliki mata yang cukup indah. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melihat semua ekspresinya pada saat-saat tertentu. Dan juga… wajahnya juga amat manis dibandingkan dengan perempuan…

"Lho… Yami?? Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah begitu??" Tanya Yugi yang mebangunkan ku dari lamunan.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa kok…" kataku meyakikan Yugi.

"Benarkah??" Tanya Yugi dengan wajah yang amat imut dihiasi oleh raut kekhawatiran dimukanya.

Tolong jangan tunjukkan muka itu!!! Aku tidak tahu jadinya kalau aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi!!

End Yami POV

"_Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?_

_Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?_

_Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?_

_Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?,Hey hey ningen sucker! Hey hey ningen fucker?_

_Hey hey ningen sucker! Onorera eien ningen fucker_

_Ah ningen..." _

Tiba-tiba alunan lagu What's Up People dari Maximum The Hormone mengalun dengan indahnya(?!), sehingga membuat hampir semua yang ada disitu sweat drop (A/N: Wahhh! Lagu kesukaanku nih!! Makanya dipanjangin dari pada yang biasanya. ^^)

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Mokuba kepada sang penelepon.

"Jadi itu ringtonenya Mokuba??" Tanya Jou kaget.

"Apakah Kaiba tidak memarahinya??" Tanya Anzu bingung.

"Yami, apakah kau sudah tahu akan hal ini??" Tanya Yugi.

"Tidak… aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Yami yang masih terkena sihir(?!) dari ringtome lagu Mokuba.

"Baiklah!" kata Mokuba mengakhiri acara telepon menelepon dengan seseorang.

"Ada apa Mokuba??" Tanya Anzu sambil membujuk Yami untuk berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Katanya nii-sama, dia suruh bilang ke Yami bahwa dia mendapatkan bukti baru tentang kasus dewa. Dan katanya dia menyuruh Yami untuk datang keruang kerjanya nanti." Kata Mokuba yang sudah memasang earphonenya lagi.

"Boleh membawa orangkan??" Tanya Yami pada Mokuba.

"Iya… kata nii-sama, kau disuruh bawa Yugi… soalnya nii-sama ingin tahu mana yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini lebih dulu… Kau atau Yugi"

"He… menarik…" kata Yugi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau ikut??" Tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Selama ada sesuatu yang menarik disitu… buat apa menolak??" kata Yugi.

"Kau benar…" balas Yami lagi.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Mokuba yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kalau begitu,ayo langsung kesana!!" kata Jou yang juga ikut-ikutan hyperaktif(?!).

"Mereka seperti orang yang gak pernah ke game stasion aja…" kata Honda sweat drop.

"Dari pada itu… lebih baik kita ikuti mereka aja… sebelum membuat onar." Kata Otogi yang mulai mengikuti mereka.

"Ayo Yami!! Kita ikut mereka juga." Kata Anzu yang mulai menggandeng Yami.

"Uh… aku bisa jalan sendiri Anzu." Kata Yami mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Anzu.

"Baiklah." Dengan Kecewa Anzu mulai melepas gandengannya.

"Lama juga tidak ke game station." Kata Yugi.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan masuk mengikuti yang lain, Yami tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hei… kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!! Bajingan!! Nanti kalau pacarku luka bagaimana hah??!!" kata seseorang.

"Maaf." Kata Yami.

"Huh!! Dasar buta!! Ayo Ryou!!" kata orang itu kepada pacarnya.

"Eh… hah!! Malik?!!" teriak Yami histeris.

Author: Hah!!! Kok Malik?? O_O

Marik: Malik sayang!! Teganya kau meninggalkan aku!! Apa kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi seme?? Kalau begitu!! Malam ini kau boleh menjadi seme asal kau jangan meninggalkan ku!!!! T_T

Bakura: Malik!! You *BEEP*!!! Kalau kau berani memeluk Ryou meski tidak sengaja!!! Kubunuh kau!!

Ryou + Malik: *Sweat drop*

Author: Mereka berisik banget sih… -_-

All: Kalau mau mereka gak berisik… mendingan cepetan deh diganti tuh tulisannya…

Author: Berisik!! Kalau kalian berdua gak mau diam… saya panggil si Grell atau Sebastian buat negbunuh kalian berdua!!

Marik: Siapa takut!! Nanti 2 orang itu akan kumasukin ke shadow realm pake Millennium Rodku!!

Seth: Itu milikku!!! *Nendang kepala Marik*

Author: Ahahahaha!!!

Marik: Sakit dodol!!

Seth: Balikin Millennium Rodku atau… kau kubunuh!!

Bakura: Cepat!! Kembalikan Millennium Rodnya si mesum no.1! atau kau kumasukan ke shadow realm pakai Millennium Ringku!!!

Mahad: Kembalikan Millennium Ringku dasar pencuri!!!

Bakura: Masih hidup juga kau penyihir ilusi!!!

Mahad: Karena rohku akan selalu bersama pharaoh!

Bakura: Dasar!!! Kau itu selalu megikuti si pharaoh itu hah?!!

Mahad: Jangan menghina pharaoh!! Dasar kau pencuri rendahan!!!

Author: Ka-kayaknya… disini jadi makin berisik deh…-_-;

All: Makanya… cepat diganti noh tulisannya…

Author: Iya deh…

*Loading, reload, refresh wait a moment*

"Eh… hah!! Bakura?!!" teriak Yami histeris.

"Ah! Yami!! Kau juga datang?!" Tanya Ryou kaget.

"Heh… jadi si maniak misteri ini datang juga kesini?" sambung Bakura.

"Ma-masalah itu gak penting… yang penting kalian tak datang bersama duo mesum itukan??" Tanya Yami ketakutan.

"Mereka tidak mau datang saat kami ajak." Jawab Ryou.

"Itu karena mereka mau melanjutkan 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan tadi malam sebanyak 69 ronde… dan kudengar dari si duo mesum itu, mereka juga pake posisi 69." Lanjut Bakura yang masih merangkul Ryou.

"Siapa Yami??" Tanya Yugi pada Yami.

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku sewaktu di Mesir. Yang ini namanya Ryou, dan yang mukanya garang ini namanya Bakura." Kata Yami sambil mengenalkan mereka pada Yugi. "Ryou, Bakura kenalkan ini Yugi. Dia temanku di unversitas Domino sekarang." Jelas Yami pada Bakura dan Ryou.

"Salam kenal Yugi-kun!" Kata Ryou senang.

"Salam kenal Ryou-kun, Bakura!" kata Yugi ikut membalas salam perkenalan Ryou.

"Salam kenal… pendek!" kata Bakura.

"Pen-" kata Yugi shock.

*Perkenalan yang langsung membekas…* pikir Yami sweat drop.

"Ka-kalau begitu… bagaiman kalau kita bermain bersama saja… sekalian… kalian kukenalkan pada teman-temanku yang lain" kata Yugi dengan sangat tenangnya. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik dibelakang Yugi sudah ada banyak aura hitam pekat yang siap membunuh Bakura.

"Ayo!!!" kata Ryou bersemangat.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hahaha!!! Jou kau kalah lagi!!" kata Otogi penuh dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Berisik!!!" kata Jou yang masih kesal karena dikalahkan terus.

"Menyerah saja kau Jou!! Kau tidak ada bakat!!" kata Otogi yang masih terus meremehkan Jou.

"Ugh!! Ayo ulang sekalilagi!!! Aku tahu kali ini aku bisa mengalahkanmu!!!" tantang Jou lagi.

"Boleh siapa takut??" tantang Otogi lagi.

Sedangkan Honda dan Mokuba, mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik yang sangat seperti seorang keluarga dibandingkan dengan keluarga Seto.

"Ah! Lagi-lagi aku kalah!!" Kata Mokuba kepada Honda yang sudah dikalahkan 3 kali dalam permainan Cowboi Shot.

"Mau melawanku sekalilagi??" Tanya Honda pada Mokuba.

"Boleh siapa takut??" tantang Mokuba kepada Honda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Honda mulai memasukan koin lagi kedalam mesin game itu.

Sedangkan Bakura dan Ryou, mereka sedang memadu kasih mereka di sebuah kursi peristirahatan, yang menyita banyak perhatian pengunjung karena aksi mereka yang terbilang bar-bar dan mesum, meski tak semesum si Marik dan Malik.

"Kura-chan… jangan disini dong… lihat semua orang melihati kita!" kata Ryou yang sekarang sedang ada di pangkuan Bakura.

"Tidak masalah! Kalau mereka mengatai kita berdua, biar kubunuh mereka." Kata Bakura yang mulai menyerang area sensitive Ryou disekitar leher.

"Ukh… kubilang jangan… AH!!! Bagus!! Teruskan!!" teriak Ryou tidak sadar.

"As you wish…" kata Bakura yang terus menyerang leher Ryou.

"Eh!! Bukan-bukan… maksudku berhenti!!! AH!!" teriak Ryou lagi saat area sensitivenya dicium oleh Bakura lagi.

"Aku tidak dengar apa yang kau bicarakan…" kata Bakura tidak mempedulikan omongan Ryou.

Uhm… beralih ketempat Yami. Diantara semua korban mayat Yami lah yang paling mengenaskan keadaannya(?!). Anzu yang sedari tadi bersamanya terus mengajak Yami ngobrol dengan omongan asal belentang-belentong, hingga Author kita tepar duluan sebelum mengetahui isi dari percakapan mereka.

"Jadi ketika si Mai berkata bla bla bla bla bla." Kata Anzu kepada Yami.

"Oh… begitu ya… aku tidak tahu akan hal itu??" kata Yami yang udah kesel setengah mati.

"Iya!! Jadi si bla bla bla bla bla." Kata Anzu lagi.

"He…" kata Yami yang sudah menahan amrahnya hingga mau mati.

Nah sekarang kita beralih ketempat Yugi. bisa dibilang dia yang keadaannya paling mulus dan tanpa setetes darahpun mengalir dari tubuhnya(?!).

Yugi POV

*Heh… jadi begitu…* aku mengerti. Ketika aku sedang memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolku.

"Ups… maaf." Katanya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku. Orang itu langsung pergi bersama beberapa 3 orang lain.

*He… kamar mandi ramai juga ya…* pikirku sambil melanjutkan dimana bacaanku berhenti. Tetapi entah mengapa aku mendapatkan firasat bahwa akan sesuatu terjadi sehingga aku tidak jadi melanjutkan membacaku dan terus saja memerhatikan pintu masuk toilet. *Orang yang tadi menabrakku keluar pertama setelah 2 menit, orang yang tampangnya agak seperti hantu… keluar kedua seyelah 3 menit dari orang pertama, orang yang mukanya seperti seorang bodyguard keluar ketiga setelah 24 menit dari orang kedua. Berarti tinggal yang laki-laki seperti orang china… mungkin itu keluar*.

15 menit kemudian.

*Ke-kenapa laki-laki itu belum juga keluar??* pikirku dalam kebingungan.

"Uh… Yami… aku mau ketoilet sebentar ya…" kata Anzu pada Yami.

"Yah.. silakan" jawab Yami pada Anzu.

*Orang itu belu keluar dari kamar mandi selama 15 menit lebih. Ini aneh. Hah!! Jangan-jangan!!* pikirku kaget.

"Cepat cepat…" gumam Anzu kecil

"Anzu!!! Jangan menyentuh kenop pintunya!!!" teriakku pada Anzu.

End Yugi POV

"Anzu!!! Jangan menyentuh kenop pintunya!!!" teriak Yugi pada Anzu. Sambil berlari ke toilet.

"Eh kenapa??" Tanya Anzu yang langsung berhenti didepan toilet.

"Yugi!! sebenarnya ada apa??" Tanya Yami sambil menyusul Yugi.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku memerhatikan pintu masuk toilet. Dan ada 4 orang yang masuk kesini. Dan ada seorang yang belum keluar selama lebih dari 15 menit." Jelas Yugi pada Yami.

"Hah!!! Jangan-jangan?!" Yami langsung mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Yami.

"Ya… aku juga punya firasat yang sama denganmu." Kata Yugi pada Yami.

"Hoi!! Ada apa??" kata teman-teman Yugi yang lain sedang menyusul kekamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Otogi yang langsung masuk keinti pembicaraan.

Kemudian mereka semua mendengar hasil pengamatan Yugi dan juga hipotesa Yugi.

"Ka-kalau begitu gawat!! Kita harus cepat mendobrak pintunya!!" kata Jou yang langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

"JANGAN!!!" teriak Yugi dan Yami bersamaan.

"Ke-kenapa??" Tanya Jou yang langsung mendadak tuli(?!).

"Jou!! Tempat toilet tuh kecil!! Kalau di dobrak nanti bisa menggeser barang bukti!!" kata Yugi mengingatkan Jou.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana??" Tanya Jou pada Yugi.

"Uh…" pikir Yugi keras.

"Biar aku yang masuk." Tiba-tiba Yami mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yami POV

"Biar aku yang masuk." Kataku pada yang lain.

"Tapi itu bahaya Yami!!" Kata Otogi pada Yami.

"Tapi badanku cukup muat untuk masuk kedalam ventilasi udara di toilet. Jadi aku bisa masuk kesana tanpa mengeser barang bukti sedikit pun." Jelasku pada yang lain.

"Baiklah kami mengerti. Yang penting kau harus hati-hati Yami." Ucap Yugi pda Yami.

"Aku tahu." Kataku lagi. Akupun mulai memanjat pintu toilet dan masuk kadalam ventilasi udara, dan mendarat di lantai dengan aman. Lalu kuperiksa denyut nadinya. "I-ini…"

End Yami POV

"Kenapa Yami?!" Tanya Yugi dari luar toilet.

"Kita sudah terlambat…" kata Yami dengan nada kecewa.

"Bohong…" kata Yugi tak percaya.

To be continued:

Jadi kejadian yang awalnya bermula untuk senang-senang tapi berakhir dengan kasus pembunuhan. Bagaimanakah Yugi dan Yami memecahkan kasus ini bersama?? Dan bukti baru apa lagi yang dipunyai Kaiba untuk kasus dewa??

Author: Hah! Akhirnya selese juga!!

Yami: Capek ya…

Author: Ya udah kalau gitu kalian yang balas review aja ya… ^^

All: Hah!!

Balasan Review:

Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze:

Yami: Iya nih Yuuri-san si author kemarin update cepet gara-gara mau mainin P3Pnya yang baru dibeli makanya dia update dalam 1 hari. Dan untuk lemon… si author belajarnya udah selese ama si Diesty-sama jadi tenang aja!! Beberapa chapter lagi pasti aka nada lemon!!!! Dan nanti untuk masalah antara aku dan Aibou… aku tidak akan kasar kok~ nanti Aibou jadi sakit… aku tak tega!

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Yuuri-san

Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:

Yami: Iya tuh Uchiha-san… si author emang update cepat kalau ada maunya. Kode dan kasusnya bikin ribet. Saya setuju!!! Soalnya saya ngapalin naskah dialognya itu setengah mati!!! Dan untuk FC'a itu aku gak peduli!! Yang kupeduliin adalah kalau ada orang mau bikin fans cowo buat Yugi!! Kubunuh Kau!!

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Uchiha-san

Messiah Hikari:

Yami: Iya nih… Fans cewe ku pada lebay semua… -_-. Aku sudah tertarik dengan Aibou kok sejak dulu hanya di naskahnya saja yang harus begitu.

Yugi: Kata author nanti kalau udah tamat pastih dikasih tau Messiah-san ^^

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Messiah-san!!

Kuzu here .kuzu there:

Yami: Benar!! Waktu di Mesir… gak ada yang percaya aku sepupuan ama si Seto.

Jou: Itu karena kalian beda jauh…

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Kuzu-san!

vi-chan91312:

Yami: Kata si author nanti di chapter akhir aka nada scan battle berdarahnya kok vi-san…

Pegasus: Benar~ tadinya karena aku ditolak oleh para fangirls Yami boy aku mau bikin fanboys, tapi jadinya malah aku dihajar mereka ampe babak belur! HUUWAAA! Kalian Jahat!!

Yami: Mati aja kau banci!!! *Nendang Pegasus* Nah tanda-tanda Puzzleshipping udah muncul disini!!! Jadi tenang aja vi-san!!!

All: Terimaksih banyak reviewnya vi-san!!!

Din-chan:

Yami: WHOT!! Anda juga gak ngerti jalur kasusnya?? Sama dong kayak saya!

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

Yami: Nanti aku ama Aibou bakal kerjasama kok buat nyelesain kasus! Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya Din-chan!!

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Din-chan!!

Collkid:

Yami: Author ngirim surat kekita. Katanya dia juga pernah punya HP lemot jadi dia kesel… nah pasalnya tuh dia gak boleh ganti HP baru sebelum HP lamanya rusak. Nah jadilah si author kita ini merusak Hpnya mulai dari dibanting pelan hingga kencang. Dan emang nih HP ngefans banget ama yang namanya rasa sakit(?!) jadi tuh HP gak pernah mati. Akhirnya author kita mulai putus asa dan berhenti melakukan aksi pembantingan HP. Suatu hari ketika hujan… author sedang berjalan untuk pergi les… dan dia gak sengaja jatuhin HPnya pas lagi sms-an ama temennya. Jatulah HP itu dikubangan air hujan… dan alhasil si author dibelikan HP baru yang lebih cepat dari yang dulu… -_-

Yugi: iya tuh Yugi emang sok famous! Nah untuk Pegasus dia itu mirip ama dewa _Dionisius_. Habisnya sang author kita bilang kalau _dalam mitology yunani Dionisius adalah dewa anggur yg selalu membuat keonaran,kekerasan_(?!) _dan kejahilan_.

Kaiba: Saba raja Collkis-san!! Nanti Puppyshipping pasti ada kok!! Saya udah sogok si author supaya bikin Puppyshipping 1 chapter full lemon!!

Jou: *Blush* Baka…

All: Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya Collkid-san!!

Dika the WINGed kuriboh:

Yami: Yah!!! Saya sudah muncul!!!

Yugi: Iya Dika-san… si author sendiri waktu bikin kodenya aja ampe berkutat di depan laptop berjam-jam kok! ^^

Yami: Iya… waktu dulu saya suka nyakitin Aibou… T_T maafkan aku Aibou…

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

All: Terimakasih atas review anda Dika-san!!!

Author: Nah balas review udah selese.

All: Oh… begitu. Sebenarnya nih… kami pengen nanya dari dulu…

Author: Apa??

All: Ini fanfic sebenernya lebih ke Angst atau Humor sih…

Author: Awal-awal humor itu mesti di banyakin dulu… kalau uda mulai masuk di bagian klimaks… nanti angst, tagis-tangisan, keputus asaan baru ada tuh! ^^

All: Dimana-mana cerita kalau udah Angst statusnya… angst terus ampe akhir…

Author: Gak juga… nanti aku juga bakal ada *BEEP* dan itu jauh dari kata Angst. Dan saat teman-temanku kuceritain hal itu… mereka pada setuju dan malah bantuin lagi gimana caranya supaya lebih *BEEP* lagi… -_-

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Malah mereka suruh nambahin ada adegan *BEEP*, *BEEP*, *BEEP*, *BEEP* dan *BEEP*. Aku yang emang awalnya pecinta *BEEP* sejati… lagsung setuju akan hal itu yang berencana akan memasukkanya di *BEEP*.

All: Sensorin kata itu ilangin napa!!!

Author: Ntar jadinya spoiler bego!! -_-

All: Jadi mau diganti nih status Angstnya??

Author: Malas ah… -_-

All: Makannya… kita saranin dari awal bikin humor aja… jangan ada Angst…

Author: Jadi kalian mau ada adegan Agst??

All: *Angguk-angguk*

Author: Berarti kalau saya bikin para uke atau seme mati setelah melakukan *BEEP* gak masalah ya…

All: JANGAN!!!

Author: Makannya jangan banyak minta… atau… saya kurangi masing-masing jatah 'LEMON'nya!!!!

Para Seme: Maaf!!!

Para Uke: *Sweat drop*

Author: Bagus!! *Sekarang saya jadi ngerti enaknya jadi author…*

All: *Jaw drop*

Author: Nah bagi para readers kalau udah selese dibaca jangan lupa untuk di review ya!!! ^^

All: See you at the next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: HUUWAAA!!! Gomennasai!!! Hontouni Gomennasai!!! Saya telat banget updatenya!!!

Yami: BEGO!!! Kenapa bisa hah?!!!!!

Author: Ini gara-gara internatan dirumah saya lagi eror!!!

Kaiba: Kalau begitu ke warnet juga bisakan!!

Author: Saya lagi gak uangnya!! Jadi gak bisa ke warnet!!

Anzu: Minta orangtua juga langsung jadi!

Author: Orangtua saya lagi ada diluar kota dua-duannya…

Mokuba: Kalau pakai tabungan di bank?

Author: Gak mau!!! Soalnya saya lagi nabung buat beli *BEEP*!

Jou: Emangnya tabunganmu uda ada berapa?? Bukannya kalau ditambah ongkos antar harganya bisa di atas *BEEP*??

Author: Tabunganku baru nyampe *BEEP*!!! Jadi kurang *BEEP*

Yugi: Kenapa pake disensor segala?

Author: *Sweat drop* Yang ini benar-benar privasi Yugi… soalnya nanti temen-temen saya pada ngatain saya *BEEP*… -_-;

Yugi: Naru hodo!!!

Author: By the way… kemarin aku ada kalimat yang salah ngetik… jadi nanti disini akan ada pembenarannya. Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers *bow*… -_-ll

Yami: Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya… kenapa gak belajar? Minggu depankan kau bilang ada UTS??

Author: *Pundung* To-tolong… jangan ingatkan tentang UTS lagi…

Ryou: HUUWAA!!! Auranya… su-suram banget!!!

Author: Tersiksa banget saya mendengar kata UTS. Apalagi pembagian jadwalnya…

Bakura: Emangnya udah dibagiin jadwalnya??

Author: Udah… hari pertama langsung Matematika…

Mokuba: La-langsung matematika??

Author: *Makin pundung* Iya… terus Selasanyakan libur gara-gara hari raya nyepi… jadi Rabu 2 pelajaran… disitu ada pelajaran IPA…

Honda: Wah! Itukan pelajaran yang katamu gurunya sering korupsi.

Yugi: *Sweat drop* Ko-korupsi.

Author: Maksudnya sering gak hadir… dia Pembina pramuka… jadi dia sering gak hadir gara-gara pergi keluar negeri melulu buat lomba pramuka…

Yami: Terus tuh guru kalau ngajar sering dapat teleponkan??

Author: Iya… dia naik ke lantai 3 aja makan waktu 15 menit dipotong ama dapat telepon melulu + ngurusin beberapa anak yang berisik… potonglah kira-kira 25 menit. Belum lagi nyeramahin anak-anak kalau lagi marah… di potong lagi kurang lebih 15 menit… waktu belajar IPA itu 80 menit jadi… 80 menit – 55 menit = 25 menit. Jadi kita tuh diajar gak nyampe ½ jam!!!!

All: *Sweat drop*

Kaiba: Hum… bisa nge hack computer??

Author: Bisa dong!!!

Kaiba: Kalau gitu di hack aja computer sekolahmu. Terus semua nilaimu dijadiin 85 semua!!!

Author: *Sweat drop* Itu namanya kejahatan dodol!! Kalau ketahuan nanti bisa dikeluarin ama kepala sekolah!!! O_O;

Kaiba: Kalau gitu sogok aja kepala sekolahnya!!!

Atuhor: *Jaw drop* Tuh kepala sekolah kan selalu sok murni… si kumis selalu bilang 'kami tidak mengundang kalian kesekolah ini! Kalian lah yang mengundang diri kalian masuk kesekolah ini sendiri!! Jadi jangan pernah kalian dengar yang namanya sogok menyogok! Kami tidak menerima hal kotor seperti itu!' disetiap kalau dia pidato upacara hari Senin… -_-ll

All: Kepala sekolah yang baik…

Author: Saking saya lebih sering dengar dia dipanggil kumis tipis atau apalah untuk julukan murid-murid kepada kepala sekolah. Saya lupa nama kepala sekolah saya sendiri!! Hahahahaha!!!

All: *Sweat drop* Murid yang tidak baik… O_O;

Author: Terus karena anak-anak OSIS pada kesel ama tuh kepala sekolah, setiap kita rapat tiada hari tanpa mengejek beliau… Hahahaha!!!

Yami: Organisasi sekolah yang buruk… -_-

Author: Biarin!!! Terus… *Ngomong ampe 2 jam*

All: *Lama…*

Author: Ya udahlah!! Karena para kru udah pada kelamaan menunggu jadi kita mulai aja!!

All: Lho kok bisa tau!!!!!!

Author: Saya belajar ilmu supaya bisa baca pikiran orang oleh Reborn sensei dari anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

???: Ciaossu

All: Eh…

Author: Reborn sensei!!

Reborn: Ciaossu. Nonohana!!

Author: Reborn sensei!!!

Reborn: Berisik!! *Nendang kepala author*

Author: Guh!! *Tepar*

All: *Ini yang namanya Reborn… masih bayi ah…*

Reborn: Karena aku Arcobaleno. Atau bisa dibilang aku adalah hitman!

All: Yang bener aja!!!

Author: Ugh… daripada bikin readers makin lama nunggu mendingan dimulai saja ceritanya… ugh… tak ada pilihan lain… Malik, Marik… kalian bacain disclaimer ama warningnya… kalau gitu… sampai berjumpa lagi… di soul city… *Mati*

All: …

???: Oi… Rukia… beneran nih roh orangnya??

Rukia: Benar!! Dasar kau bodoh Ichigo!

Ichigo: Tapi… reatsu orang ini meskipun udah mati… kuat banget…

Rukia: Kalau begitu cepat!! Nanti para holow keburu memakan jiwanya…

Ichigo: I-iya… *Ngirim arwah author ke soul city*

Rukia: Kenapa kau Ichigo??

Ichigo: Tidak… hanya berharap sekarang soul city baik-baik saja.

All: Mereka shinigami tuh…

Reborn: Tampaknya… *Ngelus-ngelus Leon*

Di Soul City

???: Selamat! Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Captain dari squad 3.

Author: Terimakasih Yamato Genryuusai soutaicho.

Genryuusai: Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik dari pekerjaanmu.

Author: Baik!

Kembali ke studio

Kaiba: Padahal baru 3 menit si author uda jadi captain dari squad 3 aja…

Yami: Dari pada itu… mendingan dimulai deh ceritanya.

Yugi: Iya juga ya.

Jou: Kalau begitu… Malik! Marik! Kalian bacakan disclaimer ama warningnya seperti yang disuruh author.

Marik: Mana si author itu!! Mau kumasukin ke shadow realm ya!!! Gara-gara ganggu jam rated M ku dengan Malik tercinta(?!)

Malik: Dari pada itu… Marik imut(?!)… kita cepat-cepat saja bacain disclaimer ama warningnya. Biar nanti kita bisa melanjutkan activitas kita.

Ishis: Malik… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini…

Malik: Baiklah!! Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya sang author kita, dia hanya pinjem characternya aja ama nama tempatnya. Ide kasusnya juga gak murni dari author… dia mesti refrensi dulu ama novel kesayangannya abis itu di edit lagi… yang punya author kita itu hanyalah berupa code-code kasus saja. Dan Marik sayang… dia itu milikku!!!

Marik: Malik sayang!! Aku cinta padamu!!! *Mulai melakukan make-out session*

Kaiba: Ehm! Jangan buat orang lain pada ngiri(?!) disini!

Marik: Kenapa Kaiba… kau tinggal melakukannya juga dengan anjing kesayanganmu saja kan??

Kaiba: Kami semua masih punya harga diri disini!!!

Yami: Benar!!! Kami bukan binatang(?!) liar sepertimu! Kami masih punya harga diri!!

Kaiba + Yami: Jadi cepat baca warningnya!!!

Jou + Yugi: *Sweat drop*

Marik: Iya iya… dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping. Ingat!!! Aku dan Malik sayang adalah pasangan yang paling the best(?!) makanya pilih kami!!! Dengan cara ketik Bronzeshipping, kirim ke 666! Yang gak memilih kami!! Aku masukkan ke shadow realm!!

All – Malik: *Jaw drop* dasar gila… -_-ll

Malik: KYAAA!!! Marik sayang!!! Kau keren!!!

Marik: Kalau begitu… ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita Malik sayang!! *mengangkat Malik ala bridal style*

Malik: Iya!!! *udah masuk kamar bereng ama Marik*

Ishis: Malik… kenapa kau sekarang jadi mesum gara-gara si kepala durian(?!) itu!

All – Marik + Malik + Ishis: *Kasian ya jadi Ishis*

Ishis: Ka-kalau begitu mari kita semua memulai ceritanya… hiks…

All – Marik + Malik + Ishis: *Sweat drop masal* -_-;;

With A Rope!

(~!#$%^&*)

"Hmm… jadi tampaknya… orang ini ditusuk sampai mati oleh seseorang, dan mayatnya ditinggalkan begitu saja… tampaknya… pelaku kejahatan ini orang luar…" kata salah seorang polisi.

"Tapi tidak juga Dartz keibu… soalnya jika langsung ditusuk mati lalu pergi… seharusnya pisaunya masih menancap di perut korban." Kata Yugi menyelak omongan Dartz.

"Tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas, bekas darahnya yang tampak terseret ini membuktikan bahwa mayatnya ditarik lagi untuk memasuki toilet." Kata Dartz kepada Yugi.

"Tapi bekas ini tidaklah seperti badan seorang manusia yang ditarik melainkan hanya cipratan darah yang tergesek oleh salah sepatu kami karena tiba-tiba berkumpul didepan toilet." Kata Yami tiba-tiba menyelak.

"_Naru hodo_. Eh, kamu… siapa??" tanya Dartz kebingungan.

"Aku?? Namaku Titan Atem, tapi menurutku nama itu terlalu formal… jadi silakan panggil aku Yami kalau kau mau…" kata Yami memberitahu Dartz.

"Ho… kau detektif yang terkenal di negara Mesir ya…" kata Dartz pada Yami.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa di Jepang aku sangat terkenal…" kata Yami.

"Hah… begitulah…" jawab Dartz.

"Dari pada itu keibu… tidakkah lebih baik jika anda memberitahu data korban malang ini…" ucap Yugi kepada Dartz sambil sweat drop dengan aura(?!) disekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Korbannya adalah Imori, 21 tahun" kata Dartz.

"Lalu… siapa saja yang menjadi tersangka?" Tanya Yami kepada Dartz

"Tersangkanya ada 3 orang yaitu Ushio 21 tahun, Kotsuzaka 17 tahun, dan Yoshimori 35 tahun." Kata Dartz.

"Lalu Yugi… mereka masuknya kapan?" Tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Ya… Imori-san masuk pertama, kemudian disusul oleh Yoshimori-san 3 menit kemudian, lalu Kotsuzaka-san masuk 2menit setelah Yoshimori-san masuk, 2 menit kemudian Yoshimori-san dan Kotsuzaka-san keluar dan waktu mereka keluar berbarengan dengan waktu masuknya Ushio-san, lalu 3 menit kemudian Ushio-san keluar lagi" jelas Yugi "Lalu setelah kutunggu sampai sekitar 15 menit Imori-san masih belum keluar. Dan pada akhirnya…" kata Yugi.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Yami tiba-tiba.

"Eh… mengerti apa??" tanya Dartz pada Yami.

"Kemungkinan besar pelakunya masuk melalui ventilasi udara dengan memanjatnya seperti caraku untuk melihat keadaan korban." Kata Yami pada Dartz. "Itukan yang kaupikirkan Yugi?" tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Umm… menurutku caranya juga begitu… soalnya itu satu-satunya cara supaya sipelaku bisa masuk ke dalam toilet dan membunuh Imori-san tanpa ketahuan." Kata Yugi pada Yami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hei ka-" tiba-tiba omongan Dartz terputus karena ada sebuah interupsi besar-besaran.

"KYAAAAAA!!! Ada mayat!!!" teriak seseorang histeris.

"WAH!!! Kau benar Bakura ada mayat!!" teriak seseorang menjawab teriakan Bakura.

Author: Cut cut!!!

All: Eh ada apa??

Author: Ada apa? Ada apa kupingmu tuli(?!)!!!!

All: Kok jadi sewot sih… -_-

Author: Ya iyalah!!! Orang si Bakura mana mungkin bisa teriak 'KYAAAAAA!!!' kayak begitu!!!

All: Oh… aku baru nyadar…

Bakura: *Sweat drop* *BEEP*!!! Enak aja kalian nyamain aku kayak banci kaleng Pegasus!!! O_O;

Ryou: Sudahlah Bakura…

Bakura: Mana aku bisa sabar Ryou!!! Mereka semua menyamakan aku dengan banci kaleng kayak Pegasus!!!

Author: *Angkat tangan* Aku gak ikutan lho…

All: *Sweat drop*

Pegasus: Gak usah takut begitu dong Kura boy~ kan aku jadi ada temennya~ kita berdua akan bikin club yang namanya club banci kaleng!!! Nama buatanmu itu fantastis sekali Kura boy! Kujamin! Club kita akan terkenal keseluruh dunia!!!!

Bakura: MATIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

SFX: DDUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!

Pegasus: KYAA!!(?!)

Author: Ah!!! Bazokaku!!!!

All: Lagi-lagi senjata kesayangannya si author muncul… -_-

Author: Gak masalahkan!!! Daripada jet tempurnya Hiruma yang dari Eyeshield 21!!! Bisa-bisa tempat ini jadi tinggal puing-puing doang!!!!

All: *Sweat drop* Lebih bahaya dari author… -_-;

???: YA-HA!!!!

All: Eh… ya-ha??

Author: GLEK! Gaya bicara ini jangan-jangan…

???: Ada apa manggil-manggil gw author sialan!!!

Author: Yang benar aja!!! Masa Hiruma bener-bener muncul!!!

Hiruma: Kekekekeke. Soalnya aku adalah setan dari neraka. Kekeke.

All: Setan!!!!!!

Hiruma: Enak aja manggil gw setan!!! Mau gw jadiin abu nih studio.

Author: JANGAN!!!

Hiruma: Kalau gitu aku minta bahan ancaman seseorang. 1 aja udah cukup buat nyelamatin nih bangunan. Kekekeke.

Author: *Ngasih bahan ancaman* Ini. Mahon diterima.

All: *Jaw drop* O_Oll

Hiruma: Bagus. Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang dengan bangunan tua ini. Kekekeke.

Author: Terimakasih atas belas kasihnya.

Hiruma: *Pergi pake pesawat jet tempur* YA-HAAA!!!

All: Setan…

Author: Ya… aku tahu…

All: Mendingan cepet dilanjutin lagi deh… atau orang seperti itu akan muncul lagi.

Author: Iya…

*Loading, reload, refesh wait a moment *

"KYAAAAAA!!! Ada mayat!!!" teriak seseorang histeris.

"WAH!!! Kau benar Malik sayang!!!! Adaa mayat!!!! Kata seseorang berkepala durian.

"Kita harus mengabadikan moment ini Marik cinta!!!!" teriak Malik.

"Kau benar Malik imut!!! Kita akan abadikan gambar ini agar hotel kita lebih tampak hidup(?!) dan tidak seperti rumah mayat(?!)" kata Marik mengeluarkan semua idenya.

"!!!!!!!!!" teriak suara seseorang dengan ganasnya.

"Ada apa Kura-chan??" tanya Malik pada Bakura.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali!!!! Jangan pernah memajang hasil foto kalian di dinding hotel!!!!" kata Bakura dengan sangat emosi.

"Kenapa Kura?? Kau tidak suka??" tanya Marik tanpa berdosa.

"Tidak suka!!!! Kalian hanya berbicara itu!!!!" kata Bakura makin emosi.

"Tak apakan… lagian pemilik hotelnya tak bermasalah." Kata Marik makin santai.

"KALIAN MAU AKU DISURUH MEMBAYAR GANTI RUGI OLEH PEMILIK HOTEL GARA-GARA KITA DISANGKA MELAKUKAN RITUAL _OCCULT_ TERLARANG HAAAAAH!!!!" kata Bakura emosi sampai gak ada titik komanya.

"Wah!!! Berarti kita sudah berbakat Marik cinta!!! Kita telah membuat pemilik hotel tergerak melihat hasil karya kita!!!" teriak Malik senang.

"Kau benar Malik cinta!!!! Kalau begitu!!! Ayo kita merayakannya dengan 'berpesta' semalam suntuk!!!!" kata Marik makin histeris.

"BBLEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAK!!!!" bunyi benda dipukul kekepala seseorang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW" teriak Marik dengan histerisnya.

"Marik sayang!!!!" teriak Malik dengan lebaynya.

"Hehehe… kalian ingin benar-benar membuat suasana hotel benar-benar hidupya…" kata Bakura dengan nada horor.

"Tentu saja Kura!!! Kita akan membuat hotel tempat kita menginap semakin hidup!!!" teriiak Marik histeris.

"kalau begitu kau ingin merasakan hidup seperti gambar yang ada difoto kalian??" tanya Bakura dengan nada yang massih horor.

"Tu-tunggu Kura… aku tahu kau marah ta-tapi janga emosi seperti ini!!!!" teriak Marik histeris.

"Hehehe… akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang namanya hidup…" kata Bakura lagi.

"!!!!!!!!" teriakan Marik menggelegar.

"TIDAK!!! MARIK CINTA!!!!" tangis Malik dengan lebaynya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! HIDUPLAH KAU MARIK!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" tawa Bakura senang.

"… aneh…" kata Jou.

"Ya… aneh…" kata Honda lagi.

"Sangat… 'ajaib' sekali" sambung Otogi.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Yami punya teman seperti itu." Kata Mokuba.

"Teman-temanmu 'unik' sekali ya Yami~" kata Anzu yang masih berusaha pedekate ama Yami.

"I-iya…" kata Yami sambil sweat drop dengan keadaan Marik yang kini sudah disalib, tapi anehnya dia masih hidup + senyum 'kesenengan' dan juga dengan usaha Anzu untuk pedekate ama dirinya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Malik dan Marik ya…" kata Yugi.

"Aku tak menyangka detektif terkenal sepertimu akan mempunyai teman seperti mereka." Kata Dartz sinis kepada Yami.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Dan anda juga hebat sekali _keibu _telah mau memperhatikan semua tingkah lakuku." Kata Yami sinis.

"Tentu saja aku akan memperhatikan tingkah lakumu dan Yugi, karena…" bisik Dartz sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya, karena semuanya sedang tertuju dengan adegan pembunuhan yang amat sangat jarang ini.

"HUUWAAA!!! MARIK CINTA!!!!" teriak Malik makin histeris.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Bakura tertawa senang.

"Semoga mereka tak melihatku…" gumam Yami pelan.

"Kalau nii-sama ngeliat ini dia pasti bakal nyruh Isono buang mereka ketempat sampah…" kata Mokuba.

"Kakakmu kejam banget ama manusia…" kata Jou sweat drop.

"Itu udah yang paling baik Jou… biasanya kalau mereka bukan kenalan Yami, mereka pasti udah dibuang ke pulau tanpa penghuni." Kata Mokuba tanpa rasa bersalah. Yang langsung membuat Yami, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Otogi dan Anzu bersweat drop ria.

"Kaiba… ternyata orang seperti itu ya…" kata Yugi.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka Seto seperti itu…" kata Yami.

"Ternyata rich boy lebih kejam dari pada dugaanku…" kata Jou.

Setelah itu mereka terus melakukan perbincangan mereka tentang kalau ada oarang seperti Malik dan Marik dihadapan Kaiba akan diapakan kira-kira… tetapi saat mereka hampir mencapai 'klimaks' dari kesimpulan gosip(?!) mereka, ada interupsi mengganggu lagi.

"HUWAAA!!!! YAMI!!! TOLONG MARIK SEKSI DARI SIKSAAN BAKURA!!! HUUWAAA!!!!" tangis Malik terhadap Yami.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! MATI!!! KAU KEPALA DURIAN!!!!" kata Bakura dengan bahagianya.

"Uh… baiklah… akan kuhentikan Bakura… tapi… kalian jangan mengganggu penyelidikan ini lagi…" kata Yami sweat drop antara tangisan Malik yang amat sangat lebay dan juga keadaan Marik yang amat sangat mengenaskan… yang entah kenapa orang yang satu ini tetep aja masih senyum dengan gembiranya dengan siksaan si Bakura.

"Iya…" kata Malik yang udah agak tenang.

"Hah… oy Bakura!!! Hentikan adegan ini. Kau mau aku membuatmu masuk penjara dan tak bisa bersama Ryou lagi." Kata Yami pada Bakura.

"Dia yang salah Yami! Jadi biarkan aku menyiksa mereka sampai puas!" kata Bakura. "HAHAHA!!! Rasakan ini lagi kepala durian." Kata Bakura sambil menusuk badan Marik dengan paku kayu yang ukurannya hampir seperti kepalan tangan orang dewasa.

"Mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi… jadi hentikan… apa kau mau Ryou yang sedari tadi kau tiggali di bangku depan situ di rebut oleh laki-laki lain…" kata Yami dengan amat sangat datar dan tanpa perasaan.

"…" Bakura terdiam hening.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yami.

"RYOOOUUU!!!!" teriak Bakura yang langsung lari kebangku yang adaa didepan DDR.

"MARIK!!! SAYANG!!!!" teriak Malik histeris.

"Malik… sayang… terimakasih untuk selama ini… sa… yo… na… ra…" kata Marik sekarat.

"TTIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!" teriak Malik makin histeris. "JANGAN MATI DULU MARIK SAYANG!!! AYO KITA KERUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!!! PASTI MASIH SEMPAT!!!!" Jeritan Malik makin hiesteris, sambil membopong Marik ke rumah sakit terdekat sebelum dia mati eh ralat ralat! Maksudnya sebalum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Nah… pengganggu sudah pergi." Kata Dartz.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Kata Yami pada Dartz.

"Oh…" kata Dartz.

"Dari pada begitu… kalian berdua lebih baik cepat melanjutkan penyelidikan!" teriak Yugi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Dartz.

"Aku setuju." Kata Yami.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bertiga silakan lewati veentilasi udara toilet itu." Kata Dartz.

"Kalau begitu Yoshimori-san, silakan anda duluan." Kata Yugi pada Yoshimori.

"Baik." Kata Yoshimori sambil berjalan menaiki ventilasi udara. Dia bisa masuk dengan gampang, akan tetapi dia tak bisa keluar karena tertahan oleh punggungnya. "Uh… sepertinya aku tak bisa keluar…" kata Yoshimori pada Dartz.

"Humm… bailah kalau begitu." Kata Dartz. "Kalau begitu selanjutnya Kotsuzaka-san." Lanjut Dartz lagi.

"Uh… baik." Katanya tanpa ada aura sedikitpun. Dia bisa keluar masuk dengan gampang melalui ventilasi udara itu karena ukuran badannya yang bisa dibilang kecil.

"Heh… bisa keluar masuknya dengan gampang ya…" kata Yami.

"Iya… ini karena ukuran badanku yang agak kecil." Kata Kotsuzaka.

"Apakah kau mersakan adanya kesulitan saat memanjatnya??" tanya Yugi.

"Tidak." Kata Kotsuzaka.

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan dia menjadi pelakunya sangat besar." Kata Dartz.

"Tapi belum tentu dia pelakunya." Kata Yami.

"Kau benar." Kata Yugi.

"Um… apakah aku harus mencoba juga??" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Tidak usah. Sekali lihatpun semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau tak bisa melewartinya Ushio-san" Kata Yami.

"Baiklah." Kata Ushio sambil berdiri ditempatnya semula.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mencari barang bukti lain disekitar sini." Kata Dartz pada Yami dan Yugi.

"Terimakasih atas pertolongannya Dartz keibu." Kata Yugi dengan seulas senyum.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kami pulang??" tanya Yoshimori.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kata Yami.

"… baiklah." Jawab Yoshimori.

Yugi POV

"Bagaimana ini… tak ada trik lain yang bisa dilakukan sipelaku kecuali memanjat dinding ventilasi, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan bukan itulah caranya… ayo Yugi… berpikir, berpikir. Kalau yang dilakukan Holmes saat ini kemungkinannya adalah melihat kembali barang buktinya dengan teliti dan akan mencapai suatu kesimpulan hebat… barang bukti! Jangan-jangan!" pikiranku terputus dan langsung melihat pisau yang digunakan untuk membunuh Imori-san. "Aneh… kenapa bercak darahnya lebih banyak digagang pisau? Bukankah kalau begitu identitasnya akan segera terbongkar… jangan-jangan!" pikiranku lagi-lagi terputus dan langsung memanjat keatas ventilasi udara dan mencari cari sesuatu yang akan menjadi bukti kuat.

"Yugi. apa yang kau lakukan??" tanya Jou.

"Sebentar saja Jou ada yang harus kupastikan." Kataku.

"Dimana… dimana…kalau dugaanku tepat harusnya ada disekitar sini… ayo… ayo…" pikirku terus sambil mencari bukti yang amat kuat itu. "Ketemu! Jadi kalau benar alatnya akan ada disitu!" pikirku yang langsung berlari keluar toilet.

End Yugi POV

"Oy… Yugi… kau mau kemana??" tanya Honda.

"Sebentar Honda aku ingin keluar sebentar saja." Kata Yugi yang langsung berlari. Tanpa menyadari Yami sedang memerhatikan tingkah laku Yugi sedari tadi.

Yami POV

"Apa yang iya dapatkan? Dari tadi dia hanya melihat pisau ini saja…" pikirku sambil mengambil pisau itu. "Jangan-jangan!" aku langsung menaiki ventilasi udara tadi dan menemukan sebercak darah yang luput dari perhatiaanku. "Jadi begitu triknya… tidak buruk juga kau Yugi." pikirku sambil ikut keluar toilet untuk ketempat sampah di belakang geedung ini mengikuti Yugi. "Ternyata perkiraan Seto benar juga…" aku mulai berlari ketempat Yugi berada sambil tersenyum.

End Yami POV

(~!#$%^&*)

"Seharusnya ada disini…" kata Yugi yang agak kelelahan mencari seutas tali yang menjadi trik pembunuhan ini. "Argh! Harusnya ada disini!" teriak Yugi yang mulai agak frustasi.

"Mau kubantu?" Tiba-tiba ada suara barittone yang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Eh… Yami?" tanya Yugi kaget. "… begitu ya… jadi kau juga sudah tau triknya…" kata Yugi pada Yami.

"Trik yang gampang tapi menipu…" kata Yami.

"Ya… kau benar…" kata Yugi lagi. Dan keheningan langsung menghampiri mereka, mereka terlalu serius untuk mencari seutas taliyang akan menjadi trik pembunuhan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Yugi memanjat naik ketumpukkan kotak-kotak bekas dan menemukan barang bukti itu.

"Itu dia!!! Itu talinya!!" teriak Yugi. yang membuat Yami mengambil posisi yang sama dengannya.

"Kau benar!" kata Yami.

"Tapi terlalu tinggi… kita tak akan bisa mencapainya" kata Yugi lesu.

"Bisa saja." Kata Yami sambil turun dari tumpukan kotak itu. "Kau naik saja kepunggungku" kata Yami santai.

"Eh… apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yugi

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat kok." Kata Yami pada Yugi yang agak merasa gelisah. Yami mulai membungkukkan badannya agar tubuh mungil Yugi bisa naik kepunggungnya.

"Maaf ya…" kata Yugi dan mulai menaiki punggung Yami.

"Bagaimana? Sudah pas??" Tanya Yami.

"Agak kekiri sedikit." Kata Yugi memberikan komando.

"Sudah…" tanya Yami yang sudah mulai agak keberatan sedikit.

"Sedikit lagi" kata Yugi yang berusaha meraih tali yang tersangkut diantara jendela gedung.

"… begini…" kata Yami yang mulai sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Yak… sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi… dapat!!!!" teriak Yugi saat mendapatkan talinya. Tetapi pada saat itu keseimbangan badan Yami goyang dan menyebabkan mereka berdua jatuh.

"BRUUUAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!" dan pada akhirnya mereka tetap saja jatuh.

Keadaan mereka saat ini sudah seperti makanan tumpuk, Yami berada diatas Yugi, jarak kepala Yami dan Yugi hanya tinggal 1 senti lagi kalau mereka tidak menghentikan badan mereka saat jatuh, salah satu tanganya menahan kepala Yugi agar kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai dan tangan yang satunya lagi tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam baju Yugi dan memegang pinggang Yugi yang membuat bajunya agak sedikit terbuka dibagian perut, sedangkan kakinya, kakinya berada diantara kaki Yugi yang saat ini beradaa dibawahnya. Keadaan Yugi. salah satu tangannya menggantung di leher Yami dan satunya lagi berada dilantai untuk menahan berat badan mereka berdua saat jatuh dan kakinya saat ini tengah terbuka lebar. Mungkin saat ini kalau Yami sudah berpacaran dengan Yugi, Yami mungkin akan langsung mencium Yugi tanpa hentinya hingga kehabisan nafas bahkan akan sampai ke make out session kaarena posisi saat ini benar-benar mendukung. Sayang sang dewi Aphrodite sedang tidak berpihak pada Yami. (A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Malang amat nasibnya Yami.)

"Ah!! Maaf!!" kata Yugi yang tersadar dari situasi ini.

"Tidak ini aku yang salah." Kata Yami yang langsung memindahkan posisi tubuhnya disamping Yugi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" kata Yugi dengan muka yang sedikit memerah karena kejadian tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung ke Dartz keibu untuk memberitahu siapa pelakunya." Kata Yami. Yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"I-iya kau benar Yami." Kata Yugi yang masih agak gugup.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Jadi… kalian berdua sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya??" Tanya Dartz.

"Tentu saja keibu… trik yang pelaku gunakan itu sangatlah gamapng hingga menipu siapa saja." Kata Yami.

"Jadi trik apa yang digunakan si pelaku??" Tanya Dartz.

"Triknya sangat gampang yaitu ketika sang korban sendirian sang pelaku datang menemuinya dan berbincang dengannya." Kata Yami.

"Dan saat si korban lengah si pelaku langsung melempar pisau keperut korban dan menekan pisau itu agar memastikan si korban langsung tewas." Kata Yugi yang mengambil barang bukti pisau.

"Lihat… kalau diperhatikan ada bekas darah terhapuskan." Jelas Yami.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya si pelaku memasukkan tubuh korban ketoilet??" Tanya Jou.

"Bukannya kalau asal dilempar akan mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras dan sipelaku akan langsung ketahuan." Kata Honda.

"Makanya tadi kami keluar sebentar untuk mencari ini." Kata Yugi menunjukkan seutas tali yang agak panjang.

"Trik yang digunakan si pelaku adalah mengikat pisau yang digunakan tadi untuk membunuh sang korban dengan longgar, kemudian dia melempar badan korban bersama dengan pisau yang tertusuk di perutnya." Jelas Yami.

"Jadi meskipun tusukan pisau diperut korban tidak bertahan lama ketika jatuh karena gravitasi, setidaknya itu akan memperkecil bunyi jasad korban yang jatuh." Jelas Yugi melanjutkan penjelasan Yami.

"Dan pada saat kita semua lengah dia memasukkan tali yang menjadi salah satuu barang bukti ini kedalam jaketnya dan langsung membuangnya ketempat pembuangan sampah yang ada dibelakang gedung ini." Lanjut Yami lagi.

"Ja-jadi… kalau begitu… pelakunya…" kata Otogi yang sudah menengok ke pria yang menjadi tersangka tetap itu.

"Benar! Pelakunya adalah anda Ushio-san!!!" kata Yami dan Yugi berbarengan.

"Ugh… ah… ahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Aku pelakunya?? Mana mungkin!!!" teriak Ushio.

"Kalau begitu… baiklah." Kata Yami.

"Yami apa kau serius…" kata Mokuba pada Yami.

"Sstt…" bisik Yami pada Mokuba. Dan Mokuba langsung mengerti pentujuk Yami langsung diam melihat kejadian ini lagi.

"Lihat keibu-san!!!! Mana Mungkin aku pelakunya!!! Mereka ini hanya anak kecil!!!! Jangan dipercaya!!!" teriak Ushio sambil menunjuk kepaada Yami dan Yugi.

"Ta-tapi mereka berdua sudah banyak sekali memecahkan kasus sulit…" kata Dartz berusaha menenangkan.

"BAH!!! Persetan dengan kasus sulit!!! Yang penting aku bukan pelakunya!!!" teriak Ushio lagi.

"Kalau begitu maaf." Kata Yugi pada Ushio.

"Heh… akhirnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu juga." Kata Ushio sinis pada Yugi.

"Terimakasih. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya pada anda Ushio-san??" Tanya Yugi pada Ushio.

"Silakan!!" kata Ushio singkat.

"Kudengar anda berpropesi sebagai Bodyguard, kalau bodyguard sekali terluka tidak akan tanggung-tanggung kan?? Lalu kenapa hanya jari tengah anda saja yang terluka? Ataukah anda berusaha menyembunyikan bercak darah yang tidak bisa hilang dijari tengah anda sehingga tidak ketahuan? Hei cepat jawab Ushio-san." Kata Yugi dengan tenang.

"Ugh… MINGGIR!!!" teriak Ushio sambil mendorong tubuh Yugi hinga jatuh.

"Yugi!!!" teriak Honda, Jou dan Otogi.

"Hei kalian cepat ringkus dia!!! Jangan sampai dia kabur!!!" kata Dartz memerintah anak buahnya.

"Baik!!!" teriak semua anak buah Dartz sambil mencoba menghentikan Ushio. Tapi apa daya, semua anak buah Dartz tumbang oleh Ushio karena kalah oleh besar badan.

"Maaf keibu kami tidak bisa menghentikannya." Kata salah satu anak buah Dartz yang tadi mencoba menghentikannya.

"Sial." Umpat Dartz sambil mulai mengambil pistol yang ada disaku bajunya, dia sudah siap mau menekan pelatuk pistol tapi dia menghentikannya karena melihat Yami sedang ada didepan pintu toilet untuk menahan Ushio.

"KYAA!!! Yami!!!" teriak Anzu ketakutan.

"MINGGIR!!!" teriak Ushio lagi sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk menjatuhkan Yami, seperti cara dia menjatuhkan Yugi hingga terjengkal. Akan tetapi kali ini dia gagal akibat berhadapan dengan Yami yang sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan Ushio untuk melarikan diri. Yami menangkap sebelah tangan Ushio, mencengkaramnya dengan sangat kuat dan langsung membanting tubuh Ushio menggunakan gaya Judo.

"Bagaimana rasanya diringkus seperti ini??" Tanya Yami dengan nada sakartisk pada Ushio.

"Lepaskan!!! Kau *BEEP*!!!" teriak Ushio pada Yami.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah kau diborgol." Kata Yami sambil memborgol Ushio.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan anda." Kata Dartz yang langsung pergi sambil menggiring sipelaku.

"Sama-sama." Kata Yami.

"A-aku tak menyangka si Yami kuat sekaliuntuk membanting tubuh Ushio…" kata Jou sweat drop.

"Oh… kalian tidak tahu ya… si Yami itu adalah anak dari Aknumkanon… jadi dia itu pangeran dinegara Mesir." Kata Mokuba.

"SERIUS!!!" teriak Honda kaget.

"Serius kok!! Makannya Yami sudah belajar ilmu beladiri sejak berumur 7 tahun" kata Mokuba.

"Keren~" kata Anzu sambil memandang Yami.

"Aku tak menyangka dia orang sepenting itu di Mesir sana…" kata Otogi lemas.

"Maaf kalau membuat kalian jadi menyangka." Kata Yami.

"HUUWAA!!! Tidak apa-apa kok!!!" kata Jou.

"Hah… Yugi kau tidak apa-apa??" Tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Ah… ya… aku tidak apa-apa…" kata Yugi sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Yami langsung membantunya untuk bangun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Yami pada Yugi.

"Ah… ya… terimakasih." Kata Yugi yang masih agak gugup karena kejadian di'belakang' gedung tadi. Disaat itu tiba-tiba ada alunan bunyi lagu berbunyi lagi.

"_Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Hey hey ningen fucker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker! Onorera eien ningen fucker  
Wameku saga  
Henken inken ningen  
Kusoda ugokidase ore fight"_

"Ah… ada telepon!" kata Mokuba sambil mengangkat telepon.

"Kalau Seto tahu bagaiman ya??" kata Yami lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…" Kata Yugi.

"Moshi moshi. Ah nii-sama ada apa??"

"WAH!!! Kaiba yang telepon!!! Kira-kira ada apa ya??" pikir Jou dalam hati.

"Iya nii-sama kami akan segera pulang." Kata Mokuba sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Mokuba??" Tanya Yami pada Mokuba.

"Nii-sama telepon katanya dia sudah sampai dirumah dan menyuruh kita semua untuk datang." Kata Mokuba pada Yami

"Kalau begitu buat apalagi menunggu! Ayo!!!" kata Jou dengan semangat.

"WAH!!! Jou tunggu!!!!" kata Honda dan Otogi.

"Ayo Yugi!" kata Yami pada Yugi. yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala.

"Yami tunggu!!!" teriak Anzu sambil mencoba mengejar Yami.

"Kira-kira apa ya buktinya itu…" pikir Yugi dalam hati.

To be continued:

Jadi kasus di game stasion berhasil terpecahkan dengan mulus. Kini Yugi cs sedang berangkat pergi kerumah Kaiba untuk mengetahui apa petunjuk baru untuk kasus dewa. Dan apakah benar jika Yami benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Yugi. Apakah kira-kira tujuan si pelaku sebenarnya?

Author: Selese juga!!!!

Yami: Gak belajar??

Author: GLEK

Yugi: Kenapa anda mendadak pucat??

Author: Kalian aja yang balas reviewnya *Ngacir buat langsung belajar*

Yami: Dasar!!!

Balasan review:

Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:

Yami: Iya tuh si mokie pake milih-milih pake baju segala, udah kayak cewek aja…

Mokuba: Salahkan Author yang bikin karakterku jadi kayak begitu.

Yugi: Eh!!! Benarkah anda pernah baca kasus pembunuhan ditoilet dari conan?? Kalau begitu ini ketidak sengajaan. Dan semoga hasil penyelidikannya gak sama juga ya… ^^

All: Terimakasih untuk reviewnya Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje-san!

Messiah Hikari:

Yami: Iya tuh gendang telingaku hampir pecah gara-gara dengerin omongannya si ratu gosip(?!)

Duo M: Gak Kami yang paling the best dibandingkan Ryou Bakura.

Ryou: *Swet drop*

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Messiah Hikari-san.

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh:

Anzu: Biarin si Yami kan keren!!!!

Yami: *Jaw drop*

Yugi: Namanya si Anzu sekarang jadi manju ya…

Yami: Dari pada manju lebih sosok jadi ancur… -_-

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Dika the WINGed Kuriboh-san!

coolkid4869:

Kaiba: Saya janji 100%

Jou: *Swet drop*

Yugi: Requestnya diterima coolkid-san

Yami: Ares nanti pasti dimunculin kok!!

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya coolkid4869-san

Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze:

Yami: … rasanya kalau saya melakukan apa-apa pasti salah… *Pundung*

Yugi: *Sweat drop*

Para Seme: Enak aja!!! Si author udah kita paksa supaya dibikin gak ada yang mati!!!

Para Uke: Kami… mati…

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze-san

Din-chan:

Yami: Yak!!! Pelakunya sudah tertangkap Din-chan!!!

Kaiba: Dan untuk Puppyshipping dichapter depan udah mulai muncul kok!!! Muahahahaha!!!!

Jou: Dasar gila…

All: Termakasih atas reviewnya Din-chan!!!!

Yami: Dan untuk para readers sekal lagi mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan update yang hampir 1 bulan ini… harap dimengerti…

Yugi: Dan tolong jangan lupa setelah membaca ini diriview ya… *Puppy dog eye*

All: See you next chapter!!!!!!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Maaf untuk ketelatan update minna-sama!!!!!

All: Bukan telat lagi ini sih namanya tapi HIATUS!!!!!!

Author: Saya tahu saya salah tapi kata hiatusnya jangan di capslock… -_-

All: Salah sendiri!

Author: Kan lagi musim ulangan jadi wajar…

All: Si pereviewmu udah mau UAN tetep OL…

Author: Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!!!!! Pegasus!!!! Dartz!!!! Kalian bacain disclaimer dan Warningnya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: Baiklah Bo~!! Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya sang author kita, dia hanya pinjem characternya aja ama nama tempatnya. Ide kasusnya juga gak murni dari author… dia mesti refrensi dulu ama novel kesayangannya~ abis itu di edit lagi dech~ yang punya author kita itu hanyalah berupa code-code kasus saja, dan sejarah yang nanti dia buat sendiri lho~.

Dartz: Dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, gore scene, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping, Suportshipping dan Misguideshipping.

Yami: *Bisik-bisik ama yang lain* Eh tau gak si Author itu kena marah lho ama guru PKn nya…

All-Yami: Masa??

Author: Gak usah dibahas lagi deh!

All: Cuma mau tahu aja, kenapa kena marah…

Author: Saya kena marah gara-gara nilai PKn UTS saya mendapat 98…

All: *Dapat 98 kok malah diomelin???*

Author: Katanya sih bisa dapat 100, tapi saya teledor dinomor 50…

All: Yang ini salahmu…

Author: Saya bilang! Maaf pak! Saya salah menghitaminya!! Tapi malah gak dipercaya…

All: …

Author: Ah!!! Lama!!! The story is begin now!

All: Eh?!

The Truth!

(~!#$%^&*)

"Eh! Kita gak memanggil kedua temanmu yang ada di bangku DDR??"

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Terimakasih mangingatkanku Yugi!" kata Yami sambil segera menuju ketempat Bakura dan Ryou, tetapi tiba-tiba Yami berhenti. "Kau mau ikut Yugi??" tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Boleh!" kata Yugi yang langsung menyusul Yami.

"Kok rasanya aku dilupakan ya…" kata Anzu lirih melihat Yami dan Yugi yang berjalan berdampingan sambil menuju ketempat Bakura dan Ryou.

"Ah!!!" kata Yami yang kaget melihat keadaan Ryou dan Bakura yang sedang melakukan adegan yang tidak senonoh itu.

"Bakura! Hentikan ada Yami!!!!!!!!!" kata Ryou yang malu terhadap perlakuan Bakura yang kini sedang asyik bermain dengan lehernya.

"Aku tidak peduli!!!" kata Bakura yang sudah memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Ryou dan mulai meraba dada Ryou dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ehm! Tapi Ryou benar aku ada disini bersama Yugi!!!" kata Yami yang kini mukanya udah agak sedikit merona melihat keadaan panas itu dan langsung melirik ke Yugi yang kini keadaannya mukanya sudah merah semua, yang membuat mukanya menjadi makin manis.

"Ha! Kalau kau juga mau melakukannya dengan Yugi, tinggal lakukan saja! Tak usah menggangguku dan Ryou!" kata Bakura sambil melirik kepada Yami.

"Apa maksudmu!!!!" kata Yami yang udah kesal.

"Ah! Tak usah bohong! Kalian sudah pacarankan! Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri." Kata Bakura yang kini posisinya sudah melepaskan Ryou dan duduk dengan sempurna menghadap Yami.

"Melihat apa??" tanya Yami pada Bakura.

"Ah kau tak usah berpura-pura lagi Yami. Tadi aku melihat kau dan Yugi yang sedang dibelakang gedung bagian tempat pembuangan." Kata Bakura pada Yami.

"Hah?? Melihat apa??" tanya Yami pada Bakura yang udah punya bahwa Bakura tuh lagi salah paham.

"Hah…" Bakura menghela napas panjang.

_**Flash back (Bakura POV)**_

"Hah!!! Yami brengsek! Beraninya dia bilang begitu tentang Ryou!" kata ku kesal sambil mengelilingi Game station.

"Sedikit lagi…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang gak jelas.

"Hah??" kataku yang melirik melewati jendela. *Yami!!!!* pikirku kaget saat melihat keadaan panas milik Yami dan Yugi yang mengalahkan panasnya milikku dan Ryou. Yaitu Yami sedang diatas Yugi.

(PS: Mulai dari sini khayalan Bakura yang ratednya mencapai M melalui pendengaran Bakura, padahal sebenarnya gak ada suara apa-apa.)

"Ya-yami… hentikan…" kata Yugi lirih.

"Tidak bisa Yugi… aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Mana mungkin dengan gampangnya Yugi, kalau kau ingin kabur dariku coba saja lepaskan dirimu sendiri dari cengkramanku." Bisik Yami dengan nada seduktif.

"Yami! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Yugi yang mukanya sudah mulai memerah saat Yami memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Yugi untuk mulai meraba dada Yugi. "Yami hen-MMPH!!!" kata-kata Yugi terhenti karena Yami menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yugi dengan penuh nafsu, seakan-akan kehilangan Yugi esok hari. "Ah! Yam-MMPH!!!!" lagi-lagi kata-kata Yugi terputus karena Yami menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yugi, kali ini Yami memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa kedalam mulut Yugi. duel perebutan hak pun terjadi. Yugi terus mendorong lidah Yami agar keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Yami terus memaksa agar lidahnya bisa mendominasi mulut Yugi sepenuhnya. Tapi apadaya, Yugi kalah karena sudah mulai kekurangan udara dan Yami menang akibat nafsunya yang berlebihan. "Ah…" erang Yugi pelan, tapi Yami tidak puas jika hanya mendengar erangan pelan dari Yugi saja, ia ingin suara Yugi yang bagaikan alunan musik yang sangat indah itu terdengar kencang ditelinganya, maka Yami mulai memainkan benjolan yang ada didada Yugi dengan satu tangannya dengan lihai sementara sebelah tangannya menahan agar kepala Yugi dari bawah agar tidak memutuskan ciuman panas itu dan tidak membuat kepala Yugi terluka akibat kepalanya terbentur dengan tanah. "Ah!" kini erangan Yugi menjadi lebih keras.

"Hehe… Yugi, kau menikmatinya??" tanya Yami yang kini tangannya sudah berpindah diri dalam baju Yugi menjadi kedalam celana Yugi untuk memainkan 'milik' Yugi.

"Ah!!!" kini erangan Yugi menjadi lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya karena Yami sudah menggenggam miliknya.

"Kau menyukainyakan Yugi??" tanya Yami sambil mulai mencium dearah sensitif leher Yugi dan menggerakkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam milik Yugi keatas dan kebawah.

"Ah!!!" erangan Yugi semakin menggila ketika Yami mulai menjilati dan menggigiti leher Yugi sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah dileher Yugi.

"Aku suka sekali teriakanmu Yugi!" kata Yami yang kini mulai menjilati dan menggigiti telinga Yugi. dan masih bermain dengan 'milik' Yugi.

"AH!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!" teriak Yugi pada Yami saat mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sedari tadi ditunggu Yami.

"Hm… rasamu enak sekali Yugi." kata Yami pada Yugi sambil menjilat cairan putih yang berada ditangannya.

"Hah hah…" Yugi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kerana perlakuan Yami.

"Yugi, jika kau dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tak tahan untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya. Sayang kita sedang bukan diruangan pribadi." Bisik Yami seduktif sambil mulai mencium mulut Yugi lagi.

[Selesai dari khayalan berat (Baca: Mesum) Bakura]

"Hah! Aku tak menyangka si calon pharaoh itu bisa berlaku seperti itu!" kataku pada diri sendiri. "Aku tak boleh kalah" kataku lagi sambil menuju ketempat Ryou.

_**End flash back (Bakura POV)**_

"Kau berkhayal mesum yang keterlaluan Bakura!!!" kata Yami marah pada Bakura. Karena khayalan Bakura yang ngelantur keujung manapun.

"Heh?? Jadi bukan begitu yang sebenarnya??" tanya Bakura bingung.

"Bukan!! Waktu itu aku dan Yugi jatuh hanya karena mau mengambil barang bukti!" kata Yami dengan muka yang amat merah, sedangkan Yugi sudah tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karena malu.

"Bakura! Cepat minta maaf pada Yami dan Yugi." kata Ryou meminta (Baca: Memerintah) Bakura agar minta maaf pada Yami dan Yugi.

"Sudahlah Ryou! Lagi pula aku tak terlalu memikirkannya." Kata Yami pada Ryou.

"Uh… baiklah Yami…" kata Ryou mengalah.

"Daripada itu, apakah kalian mau ikut denganku dan yang lain kerumah Seto??" tanya Yami pada Ryou dan Bakura.

"Boleh! Sudahlama kami tidak bertemu Seto!" kata Ryou semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo!!" kata Yami.

"Kura, kau jangan ngambek begitu karena salah satu dari sekian khayalan yang kau ceritakan padaku itu salah." Kata Ryou berusaha membujuk Bakura.

"Uh… Yami, kalau kita tidak buru-buru nanti yang lain keburu marah…" kata Yugi mengingatkan Yami, karena mereka sudah meninggalkan yang lain kurang lebih 10 menit.

"Iya. Bakura ayo kita pergi!!!" kata Yami memerintah Bakura.

"Jangan perintah aku brengsek!!!!" kata Bakura yang langsung menyusul Ryou, Yami dan Yugi yang sudah jalan duluan.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Uh… Yami dan Yugi lama!" kata Mokuba yang mulai mengeluh.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Mokuba. Kau tahu kan teman Yami yang namanya Bakura itu seperti apa." Kata Jou mengingatkan Mokuba.

"Ah ya! Aku lupa!" kata Mokuba yang membuat Jou dan yang lain sweat drop.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" kata Anzu sambil menunjuk Yami, Yugi, Bakura dan Ryou yang sedang menuju kearah mereka.

"Lama!" kata Mokuba pada Yami.

"Maaf Mokuba. Tadi ada suatu masalah sebentar." Kata Yami menjelaskan pada Mokuba.

"Daripada itu ayo kita segera pergi. Atau Kaiba akan mrah karena kita membuatnya menunggu lama." Kata Honda mengingatkan yang lain.

"Oh! Kau benar Honda!" kata Otogi menyetujui usul Honda.

"Kalau begitu ayo semuanya masuk!!!" kata Anzu dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya!" jawab yang lain kecuali Yugi, Yami dan Mokuba.

(~!#$%^&*)

"He… jadi kalian kenal dengan Yami sejak dibangku SMA ya??" tanya Anzu pada Ryou dan Bakura.

"Ya. Waktu itu dia masih jadi pangeran yang sombong dan tak mau bergaul. Tidak ada bedanya dengan si Kaiba Seto itu." Kata Bakura dengan nada sakartisk.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannnya. Bakura-san." Balas Yami dengan nada yang tidak kalah sakartisknya.

"Ah! Yami bukannya itu temanmu?" kata Mokuba sambil menyuruh bodyguardnya memberhentikan mobil.

"Itu kalau tidak salah namanya Marik dan Malik ya?" tanya Yug sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak mereka Yami!" usul Mokuba dengan semangat.

"He…" yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop akan usul Mokuba.

"Kan makin banyak orang makin seru!" lanjut Mokuba lagi.

"Ah… iya…" kata Yami yang langsung keluar dari limo untuk mengajak Marik dan Malik.

(~!#$%^&*)

Yami POV

"Ah!!! Yami!!!!!" teriak Malik histeris.

"Bagaimana keadaan Marik." Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ah! Tidak terlalu parah kok lukanya Marik seksi." Kata Malik sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Emang lukanya seperti apa??" tanya yang heran.

"Tangan kanannya patah, kedua kakinya retak, pinggulnya patah, dan lehernya keseleo. Sisanya Cuma luka gores kecil saja." Kata Malik menjelaskan padaku dengan nada yang biasa.

"… jadi kau mau ikut aku dan yang lain kerumahnya Seto??" tanyaku sambil sweat drop dengan penjelasan Malik akan luka Marik.

"Kaiba?? Kami ikut!!!!!!" kata Marik yang langsung bangkit dari alam bawah sadar.

"I-iya… kalau begitu kita langsung kedalam limo saja…" kataku sambil berkata sweat drop.

"Baiklah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Marik yang langsung sehat wal alfiat.

End Yami POV

(~!#$%^&*)

"Tampaknya mereka ikut Bakura…" kata Ryou yang memberitahu kepada kekasihnya.

"*BEEP*!!!!!!! Buat mereka supaya tidak ikut Ryou!!!" kata Bakura dengan nada kesal.

"Tampaknya kali ini kita bernasip sama lagi Kura~" kata Malik yang sudah memasuki mobil.

"Oh boy…" bisik Bakura pasrah.

"Yo! Kura! Hadiahmu menyenangkan sekali!!!!" kata Marik dengan senangnya.

"I kill you *BEEP*!!!!! Die!!!!!!" Kata Bakura dengan amarah menyala.

"Holy father of Poseidon!!!" kata Jou kaget dengan perkataan Bakura.

"What the…" kata Yugi yang hanya bisa syok dengan perkataan Jou.

"Bakura tenanglah, nanti kau akan dibuang kepulau tak berpenghuni lho oleh Kaiba. Dan terpisahkan oleh Ryou sepanjang hidupmu… tak bisa mendengar suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya, raut wajahnya, dan…" kata Yami yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memberitahu Bakura agar tidak melakukan keributan(?!) dengan Marik.

"CUKUP!!!! AKU MENGERTI!!!!!" kata Bakura kepada Yami.

"Baguslah…" kata Yami yang langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"Sekarang jadi sempitya…" kata Mokuba lirih.

"Hm…" kata Yugi yang masih terkosentrasi dengan bukunya.

"Yugi, dari tadi kau tenang sekali membacanya…" kata Jou pada Yugi.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi Jou. Novel Sherlock Holmes selalu membuat para pembacanya terhanyut kedalam isi buku itu." Kata Yugi pada Jou sambil tersenyum tipis dengan manisnya.

"Seperti biasanya kau Yugi." kata Jou singkat.

"Ahaha…" Yugi tertawa lesu.

"Tapi itu memang keren Jou!" kata Yami yang langsung masuk kepercakapan.

"Memangya??" tanya Jou lagi.

"Coba saja kau baca!" usul Yami.

"Baiklah! Yugi bolehku pinjam bukumu sebentar?" pinta Jou.

"Silahkan." Kata Yugi sambil menyodorkan novelnya.

"Hm…" si Jou mulai berkosentrasi untuk membacanya.

"Akhirnya bertambah satu orang juga!" kata Yami sambil tersenyum pada Yugi.

"Iya…" Yugi balas tersenyum ditambah warna pink tipis disekitar pipinya

(Ps: Setelah 20 menit kemudian.)

"Semuanya kita sudah sampai!!!" kata Mokuba yang langsung keluar dari limo.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga!" kata Honda.

"Wuah!!!! Te… ge…" kata Otogi kagum akan besarnya rumah Kaiba.

"Wuah! Sugoi…" kata Anzu ikut terkagum-kagum.

"Cih! Si kepala jamur itu memang tak berubah. Tetap saja tukang pamer." Kata Bakura sambil melihati rumah Kaiba.

"Sudahlah Kura…" Ryou berusaha menenangkan Bakura.

"Malik imut!!! Si Kaiba ternyata gak berubah!!!!!!!" Teriak Marik kayak orang kampung.

"Kau betul Marik zombie(?!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Malik gak kalah kampungannya.

"Bagaimana Jou?! Serukan!!" tanya Yugi bersemangat.

"Jujur saja Yugi, tak ada satupun yang aku pahami…" ucap Jou yang pusing akan kalimat-kalimat berat dari buku itu. (A.N: Waktu pertama kali baca pas kelas 4 sd saya juga kurang mudeng kok… *PLAK*)

"Hahaha… nanti lama-lama kau juga terbiasa kok!" kata Yami pada Jou.

"Anjing kampung seperti dia tidak akan mengerti selamanya." Kata Kaiba yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu.

"Apa kau bilang kepala jamur?!!!!" kata Jou marah.

"Ah! Selain bodoh ternyata dia juga punya gangguan telinga." Lanjut Kaiba lagi.

"Dari pada itu. Seto! Bukti apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku dan Yugi?" tanya Yami.

"Hah… itu sih gampang tapi, kenapa kau harus membawa kumpulan orang-orang tak berguna seperti ini?!" tanya Kaiba marah sambil melihat semua orang yang ada disitu selain Mokuba, Yami dan Yugi.

"Tidak apa-apakan nii-sama! Semakin banyak orang akan semakin seru!!!" kata Mokuba.

"Terserahlah! Oh ya! Lebih baik kita tidak membuat 3 orang tamu kita menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kata Kaiba yang langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi.

*Tamu???* pikir semua orang yang ada disini.

(~!#$%^&*)

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Kata Kaiba pada tamunya.

"Ah! Diakan!" kata Jou kaget.

"Ada apa mutt? Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Kaiba pada Jou.

"Nii-sama! Tadi kau ingatkan ketika kubilang kita akan terlambat karena terjebak suatu kasus. Nah disitu kita sudah bertemu dengan Profesor Yoshimori." Jelas Mokuba.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuan kalian tadi." Kata Profesor Yoshimori pada mereka.

"Sama-sama…" kata Yugi.

"Berarti aku tinggal mengenalkan 2 orang tamu lagi." Kaiba menjelaskan. "Yang ini adalah Profesor Hopkin dan yang ini adalah cucunya, dia bernama Rebecca."

"Aku kenal kau! Kau Mutou Yugi si detektif terkenal itukan! Salam kenal aku Rebecca!" kata Rebecca senang.

"Ah! Iya salam kenal!" kata Yugi pada Rebecca.

"Jadi Seto. Apa hubungannya mereka datang kemari?" tanya Yami yang langsung to the point.

"Kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk menjelaskan sejarah yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Jawab Profesor Hopkin.

"Memangnya ada Hubungannya??" tanya Jou bingung.

"Makannya dengarkan dulu!!!" kata Anzu dan Otogi berbarengan.

"Sejarah seperti apa?" tanya Yugi lagi.

"Jadi dimulai sejak zaman terbentuknya pulau Atlantis. Disitu diceritakan bahwa pulau Atlantis itu adalah pulau yang dihuni oleh para dewa-dewa olympus dan para _demigo_ atau manusia setengah hewan. Pada saat itu para demigo merasa bahwa para dewa-dewa olympus sudah terlalu lama memimpin dunia ini. Jadilah para demigo menyerang para dewa-dewa olympus secara mendadak. Akibat pertarungan besar itu Atlantis menjadi tenggelam kelaut. Para dewa dan demigo tak sempat menyelamatkan diri mereka. Akan tetapi para dewa olympus masih mempunyai sedikit kekuatan agar membuat dunia hancur akan meninggalnya mereka. Jadi mereka membuat diri mereka berenkarnasi menjadi manusia dan membuat dunia tidak jadi hancur. Akan tetapi kalian harus tahu hal penting." Profesor Hopkin memparingatkan.

"Apa itu?" tannya Yami dan Yugi berbarengan.

"Yang membuat para demigo memberontak ialah sang dewa penjaga Tartarus. _Hedes_. Dai melakukan ini semua karena mempunyai rasa iri kepada 2 orang saudaranya yaitu _Zeus_ dan _Poseidon_. Dia berniat untuk menguasai dunia dan menjadi tuhan, sayang rencananya itu gagal akibat, dia dibunuh oleh para demigo yang sudah tidak peduli lagi akan perjanjian dengan nya." Kata Profesor Hopkin. "Dan sampai saat ini dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh para dewa olympus lain agar dia bisa menjadi tuhan dari para manusia."

"Lalu apa hubungannya cerita khayalan itu dengan kasus ini??" tanya Honda bingung.

"Hah!!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca menginjak kaki Honda.

"Itai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apa yang kau lakukan hah berengsek?!" tanya Honda marah.

"Jangan menghina penjelasan! Kakek!!!!!" kata Rebecca marah.

"Sudahlah Rebecca." Kata Profesor Hopkin.

"Tapi kek… mereka harus tahu akan bahaya yang mngencam dunia ini… kalau sampai renkarnasi Hedes membunuh para renkarnasi para dewa kalau sampai dia berhasil membunuh renkarnasi dewi _Luna Selena dan renkarnasi kekasihnya _makakeinginannya untuk menjadi tuhan tidak akan terhalangi lagi." Kata Rebecca.

"Hah? Bukannya dewi Luna selena itu hanya dewi bulan saja?" tanya Anzu bingung pada Rebecca.

"Bukan hanya. Dewi Luna Selena itu bisa dibilang dewi yang selalu berharap kepada para bintang. Dia selalu berdoa agar suatu saat bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya yang dulu telah meninggal duluan sebelumnya di medan perang. Dia selalu berdoa dan berharap setiap malam selagi mengerjai tugasnya, akan tetapi akan hal itu, pekerjaannya menjadi sedikit terbengkalai. Duniapun pernah dihadapkan kepada gelap gulita selama beberapa malam. Dan hal itu sampai ketelinga tuhan. Dan tuhanpun memberikan kutukan kepada dewi Luna Selena. Bahwa siapa saja yang berhasil mematahkan keinginannya atau lebih tepatnya membunuh renkarnasi kekasihnya, maka dia akan dijadikan pemimpin dewa olympus selanjutnya. Semua dewa olympus disana merasa kasihan akan nasib sang dewi Luna Selena kecuali Hedes. Dan pada akhirnya dewi _Hera_ memohon kepada suaminya, dewa Zeus agar pada saat sekarang dewi Luna Selena bisa bersama kekasihnya." Jelas Rebecca panjang lebar.

"Jadi… bagaimana cara mematahkan keinginan Hedes??" tanya Yugi yang masih merasa kasihan akan nasib dewi Luna Selena.

"Caranya hanya satu… ketika renkarnasi dewa Hedes membunuh renkarnasi kekasinya dewi Luna Selena, sang Dewi harus membunuh dirinya sendiri… atau tidak Hedes akan segera membunuh dewi Luna Selena…" kata Rebecca lirih.

"Jadi… bagaimana si renkarnasi Hedes mengetahui bahwa bandit Keith adalah renkarnasi dari dewa Zeus??" kali ini Yami yang bertanya.

"Dewa Hedes memberikan sedikit kekuatannya kepada renkarnasinya agar bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi renkarnasi para dewa olympus dan satu persatu membunuhnya…" jelas Rebecca.

"Rebecca. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan dari tadi." Kata Otogi.

"Apa?" tanya Rebecca singkat.

"Kau inikan masih 13 tahun. Kenapa bisa tahu akan hal rumit seperti ini?" tanya Otogi. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Rebecca jatuh ala anime.

"Enak! Saja! Biar begini aku sudah lulus universitas Havard jurusan arkeologi pada umur 12 tahun!!!!!" kata Rebecca kesal.

"Eh?!!!!!!" semua orang disitu kaget kecuali Kaiba, Profesor Hopkin dan Profesor Yoshimori.

"Sijirarenai…" kata Jou yang tidak percaya.

"Dari pada itu… kalian tidak pulang kerumah kalian?? Ini sudah jam 10 malam lewat lho…" kata Mokuba mengingatkan.

"Eh?!" Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu dan Otogi kaget.

"Haha… sudah kuduga kalian semua lupa! Tenang saja, Isono yang akan mengntar kalian pulang." Kata Mokuba.

"Si anjing kampung biarkan saja. Dia bisa lari dari sini kerumahnya." Kata Kaiba singkat.

"Apa?!" kata Jou kaget.

"Bercanda." Kata Kaiba menjawab kekagetan Jou.

"syukurlah… EH?!!!" tiba-tiba Jou kaget.

"Kenapa Jou?" tanya yang lain.

"Si money bag bercanda…" kata Jou dengan wajah horor.

"A… !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice folow Jou!" kata Honda dan Otogi bersamaan.

"Da-dari pada itu lebih baik kita segera pulang…" kata Anzu yang mencoba untuk tidak tertawa juga. Takut nanti si Yami ilfil (A/N: Bener gak tulisannya?) ama dia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya Profesor Yoshimori, Profesor Hopkin, Rebecca dan Kaiba-kun." Kata Yugi sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ah! Yugi-kun!" panggil Profesor Yoshimori.

"Ya?" jawab Yugi.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan renkarnasi dewi Luna Selena. Tolong suruhlah kepada renkarnasi sang dewi untuk memberikan kalung ini kepada kekasihnya." Kata Profesor Yoshimori sambil menyerahkan Yugi kalung yang terdapat beberapa batu kristal yang bermawran ungu terang.

"Ini…?" Yugi bertanya lagi.

"Konon kalung ini adalah pemberian sang kekasih dewi Luna Selena." Jawab Profesor Yoshimori.

"Saya mengerti!" jawab Yugi.

"Oy! Apa yang kaulakukan Yugi? Ayo kita segera pulang!" kata teman-teman Yugi yang sudah duluan masuk kelimo.

"Iya!!!" jawab Yugi.

"Yugi. Tampaknya ini semakin menarik. Aku pasti mengalahkanmu." Kata Yami yang suaranya agar terdengar bahwa bukan itu yang dia maksud.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Yugi lirih. Yang kini rasa sakit menghujani hatinya

(~!#$%^&*)

"Kau darimana saja Yugi… baru pulang jam segini?" tanya sang kakek.

"Tadi aku ketempatnya Kaiba-kun untuk mendengarkan sejarah yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini jii-san." Jawab Yugi sambil mulai menaiki tangga untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Yugi. kau harus mengingat kata-kata kakekmu ini selalu ya…" kata kakek Yugi.

"… iya…" jawab Yugi yang kini sudah masuk kekamarnya.

(~!#$%^&*)

Yugi POV

*Entah kenapa cerita yang baru saja diceritakan tadi, sepertinya aku sudah mengalaminya. Dan lagi, kenapa jii-san selalu membicarakan hal itu terus belakangan ini?? Kenapa Yami jadi bersifat seperti itu padaku?? Apa yang dirasakan dewi Luna saat ini? Apakah dia akan senang ketika bertamu kekasihnya, ataukah sedih akan kutukan yang diberikan kepadanya?? Kalau kekasihnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yami ya??* pikirku bertanya-tanya sambil merebahkan diriku yang sudah memakai piyama kekasur.

"Hah… kenapa semakin kupikir semakin rumit??" kataku. "Wah! Sudah jam 11! Aku harus tidur! Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku besok telat!"

End Yugi POV

(~!#$%^&*)

Yugi Dream

"Ini… dimana?" tanya Yugi sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan disitu sangatlah indah. Tidak ada awan untuk menutupi terangnya cahaya bulan yang indah, pepohonan dengan bunga berwarna pinggiran yang berwarna putih bersih san untuk dalamnya berwarna ungu, sungai bersih yang terdapat beberapa pohon yang tumbuh dari dasar sungai dengan bugan berwarna seperti putih salju dan dihiasi dengan beberapa bunga-bunga putih yang berjatuhan dari pepohonan itu. Akan tetapi disitu ada sesuatu yang menarik minat Yugi. ada seseorang perempuan yang duduk dibatang pohon yang berdekatan dengan sungai yang mengakibatkan sebagian roknya masuk kedalam air sungai, dan dia terus saja memandangi sungai itu.

*Ada seseorang* pikir Yugi. dan perempuan itu tiba-tiba menengok kearah Yugi. kalau dilihat perempuan itu mirip Yugi tapi cuman dia sangat cantik. mempunyai rambut 3 warna yang sama seperti Yugi, akan tetapi poninya tak seperti rambut Yugi, poninya sangat halus menutupi dahinya dengan sempurna ditambah dengan beberapa helai poni yang pemnjangnya mencapai lehernya. Rambutnya panjang sepinggul dengan warna warna hitam dn ungu sama seperti warna rambut Yugi. dia memakai semacam mahkota kecil yang dibuat dari kumpulan bunga yang berwarna putih dan ungu yang disambung dengan tali yang terdapat kristal kecil distiap sentinya. Dia mempunyai warna mata yang seperti Yugi, hanya lebih lembut. Dia juga memakai kalung yang diberikan oleh Profesor Yoshomori. Warna kuitnya putih pucat, sangat cocok denga baju yang dia pakai. Dia memakai baju yang dimulai dari dadanya sampai ujung kakinya dan disekitar pinggang terdapat tali diikat yang berwarna ungu.

"Luna… Se… lena??" tanya Yugi.

*Aku tak mengerti… tapi kurasa dia Selena…* pikir Yugi yang tanpa sadar matanya mulai mengalir air mata.

"Kenapa… kau manangis?" tanya gadis yang dipikir oleh Yugi adalah Luna Selena itu.

"Kau juga menangis…" kata Yugi lirih.

"Ah… benar juga." Kata Selena. "Mungkin… karena aku bahagia…" kata Selena lirih (A/N: Mulai sekarang saya panggil namanya jadi Selena, kalau dipakain Luna jadi kepanjangan… *Plak*).

"Bahagia?" tanya Yug.

"Iya… kau dikelilingi banyak cinta." Jawab Selena. "Dipenuhi oleh cinta."

"Begitu ya…" jawab Yugi lirih. "Aku… selalu tergesa-gesa… dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Lanjut Yugi. "Tentang semuanya." Kini air mata Yugi mulai mengalir lagi.

*Aku takut kehilangan lagi…* pikir Yugi. akan tetapi tangan lembut mulai mengelus kepalanya denga penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau tak ingin berpisah… jangan lepaskan gengamanmu" kata Selena lembut.

"Tak ingin… berpisah?" tanya Yugi. "Aku dan Yami tidak…" kata Yugi tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Selena. "Tak usah kau sembunyikan. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena kitatelah menempuh perjalanan panjang… demi bertemu orang itu. Hanya berharap bisa berada disisinya… itu saja. Akhirnya jiwa orang itu tiba disini." Lanjut Selena.

"… tapi kekasihmu pasti juga ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Yugi.

"Perjalananku… sudah selesai." Kata Selena. "Tapi perjalananmu masih berlanjut. Meski rohku kuwariskan padamu… perjalananmu adalah milikmu. Kau boleh ragu, tapi jangan lepaskan hal yang berharga bagimu. Kalau bisa… tolong sampaikanlah salamku kepada orang itu…" kata Selena.

"Tung-" belum selesai Yugi ingin bicara, akan tetapi sekelilingnya sudah menjadi gelap.

*Kalau ada apa-apa… kau bisa menceritakannya padaku…* suara terakhir Selena yang terngiang di telinga Yugi.

End Yugi Dream

"Hah… hah… tadi itu… apa??" tanya Yugi pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Hah?? Masih jam 3 pagi??" tanya Yugi pada dirinya shock. "Ah… sudahlah tidur lagi…" kata Yugi yang langsung bersiap-siap untuk tidur lagi.

To be continued:

Jadi pada akhirnya kenyataan dibalik pembunuhan ini telah terbuka. Dan tanpa sadar Yugi ternyata adalah renkarnasi dari dewi Luna Selena. Yang juga kini Yugi mulai merasakan perasaan Yami yang tidak langsung kepadanya. Jadi… siapakah renkarnasi Hedes?? Bagaimana cara selanjutnya dia membunuh para korbannya? Dan bisakah Yugi dan Yami memecahkannya??

Author: Selesai!!!!!!

All: *Tepuk tangan*

Author: Perjuangan ngetik kebut dari pulang sekolah jam 3… hahahaha…

All: Jadi maafkan kalau ada typo.

Typo: Wah! Saya disebut!!!!!

All+Author: *Sweat drop*

Author: Nah disini ada sedikit ilmu nih buat nama-nama dewa yang muncul diatas…

All: Yah… silakan dibaca kalau berminat…

Zeus: Zeus adalah nama seorang dewa Yunani kuno pemimpin para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim dan cuaca. Dewa ini juga dikenal di Roma kuno dan India kuno. Dalam bahasa Latin disebut Iopiter sedangkan dalam bahasa Sansekerta disebut Dyaus-pita.  
Dalam mitologi, Zeus adalah Dewa Pemimpin yang bertahta di Olympus. Ia menikah dengan adik perempuannya, Hera yang menjadi Dewi Penikahan. Zeus membagi dunia menjadi tiga dan membagi dunia-dunia tersebut dengan kedua saudaranya, Poseidon yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Lautan, dan Hades yang menjadi Dewa Penguasa Alam Kematian.

Hera: Hera dikenal sebagai istri dan saudara perempuan dari Zeus. Hera adalah dewi pernikahan. Ia digambarkan sebagai dewi yang penuh keagungan dan penuh hikmat. Sering ditahtakan dan dimahkotai dengan polos (mahkota berbentuk silinder tinggi), yang hanya dikenakan oleh beberapa dewi-dewi besar.

Poseidon: Dalam mitologi Yunani, Poseidon dikenal sebagai dewa penguasa laut.

Hedes: Hades adalah dewa kematian atau dewa neraka dalam Mitologi Yunani. Hades juga dikenal dengan nama Pluto (Plouton) dalam Mitologi Romawi. Karakter Hades sering digambarkan bersama anjing berkepala tiga bernama Cerberus di dunia bawah tanah (neraka).  
Di dalam kekristenan kata Hades dipakai untuk menterjemahkan kata Sheol,dalam bahasa Ibrani, yang artinya alam kubur manusia atau "dunia di bawah". Bahasa Indonesia menerjemahkan kata Hades yang berarti alam kubur tersebut dengan kata neraka, diambil dari bahasa Sanskerta, dengan arti yang sama.

Luna Selena: Luna, dewi bulan yang pucat, tiap malam melintasi angkasa dari istana emasnya di timur dengan mengendarai keretanya yang dihela dua ekor sapi jantan bertanduk sabit.  
Dia memberikan cahayanya yang lembut keperakan bagi bumi di malam hari. Dalam perjalanan dia selalu disertai bintang-bintang yang dipimpin oleh Vesper, Bintang Senja. Kala fajar menyingsing, bersama mereka dia akan menuju ke Sungai Ocean di sebelah barat dan kembali ke istananya di timur dengan mengendarai perahu.

Author: Nah sekarang saatnya untuk balas review!!!!! :)

All: Ini dia!!!!

Balasan Review:

Messiah Hikari:

Author: Iya tuh!!! Si Ushio emang kampret!!!! *Plak!*

Ushio: Kan kau yang bikin naskahnya!!!!!

All: …

Author: Yah pada kena apatyhsyndrome…

All: Terimakasih atas dukungannya Messiah-san!!!!! Arigato Gozaimassu!!!!!!

Sweet lollipop:

Author: Hahaha… kata temen-temen saya, saya juga gak bakat bikin agst kok… ternyata benar ya…

All: Lagian humor melulu yang jalan…

Author: Oh! Ya! untuk masalah Puppyshippingnya ditunggu sebentar lagi ya…

Kaiba: Woi!!! Jangan lupa janji!!!!

Author: Iya!!!!!!!

All: Arigato untuk reviewnya Sweet-san

Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:

Author: Weh!!! Beneran mirip??? Maaf kalau mirip soalnya saya baru langganan conan dari nomor 20, jadi gak tahu.

All: Dasar gak berguna!!! Mati!!!!!

Author: Nah untuk masalah ulangan… kayaknya saya tak bisa OL, soalnya nanti modem saya disita kalau nilai saya ancur…

Duo M: Iya dong~! Ayo makannya ketik Bronzeshipping kirim ke 6666!!!!!!

Author: Lupakan duo sinting itu…

All: Terimakasih reviewnya Uchiha-san!!!!!!

coolkid4869:

Author: Yak! Requestnya bakal ada dua-duanya! Mumpung saya bukan orang romantis makannya dicoba dulu ya… Iya!! Saya juga lumayan sakit hati pas nonton Percy Jackson!

Ares: Wah saya disini terkenal ya… *Narsis*

Author: Iya… Mokuba!!! Kau disukai coolkid-san tuh!!!

Mokuba: Makasih! Saya pikir citra saya bakal ancur gara-gara si author :)

Author: Terus aja saya yang disalahin…

Yami: Anda suka saya jago beladiri?? Nah ini naskah benar author!!!

Author: *Giliran dia dipuji seneng…*

All: Arigato Gozaimassu! Atas reviewnya coolkid4869-san!!!!!!

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh:

Author: Lama tak OL(?!) nama anda berubah~

All: Gaje…

Author: Nah disini Yugi udah sadar bahwa dia udah mulai suka ama Yami dan untuk Kaiba ama Jou tampaknya saya harus kerja extra buat nih shipping.

All: Thank's buat reviewnya Dika-san!!!!!!!!!!

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze:

Author: Woh! Terimakasih memuji cerita saya!!!!!!!

All: Seneng tuh…

Author: Yak! Saya sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan percakapan itu!

All: *Makasih YuuRi-san~ kita jadi gak kesiksa…*

Author: *Sweat drop* Kenapa kalian bercucuran air mata begitu?? -_-;

All: Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya YuuRi-san!!!!!!!!!!!!

Din-chan:

Author: Yak itu sudah dilanjutkan Din-chan! Tapi versi Bakura…

Bakura: Heh! Dasar Author bejat!!!

Author: Maaf…

All: Makasih buat reviewnya Din-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: Oh! Ya! Mungkin saya agak terlambat sedikit buat update chapter 6…

All: Kenapa?

Author: *Pundung* Laptop tercinta saya gak sengaja jatuh akibat ketololan saya yang kaget tiba-tiba ditempat les dan *BRAAK!* laptop saya pun terbelah menjadi 2 ditempat les… untung hampir semua file saya simpan di USB…

All: Bego…

Author: Tapi dibalik cobaan pasti ada hikmah!!!!

All: Contoh?

Author: Akhirnya ke2 orangtua saya memutuskan untuk membeli laptop baru hari Sabtu! Hahahaha!!!!!!

All: *Sweat drop*

Author: Ya sudah… kalau begitu…

All: See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Yay! Saya mau Update!

All: Wah lagi seneng tuh si author…

Author: Iya dong! Orang nilai UAS saya bagus semua! Jadi modemku selamat!

All: Cih!

Author: Heh! Kenapa? Gak suka?

All: *Sweat drop* Gak kok… gak kenapa-napa.

Author: Yah sudah kalau begitu! Selena! Yugi! kalian bacain disclaimer ama warning ya!

Selena: Baiklah. Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya sang author kita, dia hanya pinjem characternya aja ama nama tempatnya. Ide kasusnya juga gak murni dari author… dia mesti refrensi dulu ama novel kesayangannya abis itu di edit lagi… yang punya author kita itu hanyalah berupa code-code kasus saja. *Smile*

?: Kenapa dia harus terlahir menjadi laki-laki… *Crying*

All: *Sweat drop*

Yugi: Dicerita ini mungkin terlalu basa basi oleh kasus pembunuhan, darah, analisis yang gak jelas ama beberapa hint yaoi, pairing yang bakal ada disini pasti ada Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping ama sedikit Bronzeshipping, suportshipping dan Misguideshiping.

Jou: Si Otogi kasihan ya… dia dijadiin lollicon (orang yang sukanya ama orang yang lebih muda/anak kecil/umurnya 15 tahun kebawah.)

Otogi: Inikan salahnya author merusak citraku! Padahal kalau di anime aku ini banyak fansgirlnya!

Author: Masih mending saya bikin lollicon, dari pada mati… lagi pula kau ama Rebecca cuman terpaut 5-6 tahun…

Otogi: *Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa.*

Author: Nah! Let's begin the story minna-sama!

* * *

**The Cheating Student**

* * *

"Yugi! Kau harus bangun!" kata Kakek Yugi yang mulai menaiki tangga.

"Iya kek!" kata Yugi yang ternyata sudah bersiap-siap.

"Uh… Yugi. apa kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi sekali." Kata sang kakek.

"Entah kenapa aku hanya tak bisa tidur nyeyak tadi malam." Kata Yugi sambil sweat drop.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kakek akan menyiapkan sarapan." Kata Kakek Yugi yang langsung turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

*Bisa-bisanya aku tak mengingat mimpi tadi malam. Apa ya?* aku mulai berpikir keras.

"Kalau tidak salah ada seseorang bilang _kalau bisa… tolong sampaikan salamku padanya_… tapi siapa yang dia maksud!" kataku marah.

"Yugi! sarapannya sudah siap!" panggil kakek dibawah.

"Baik! Aku akan segera turun!" kataku sambil mau keluar kamar.

*Ah iya! Ini kan kalung itu ya… apaku bawa saja ya?* pikirku. "Ah bawa sajalah!" dan akupun memasukkan kalung itu kedalam tasku.

* * *

"Wah! Tampaknya enak!" kataku sambil melihat sarapan pagi itu.

"Yugi." panggil kakek.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil mulai melahap croissant sandwinch.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sekali." Kata kakekku.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja! Mungkin hanya sedikit tak enak badan" kataku berusaha menenangkan kakek.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat saja?" tanya kakek lagi.

"Ah! Aku hampir telat!" kataku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku berangkat dulu jii-chan!"

"Hah… hati-hati dijalan Yugi." kata Kakekku.

* * *

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa ingat akan mimpiku sendiri!'_ pikirku frustasi.

"Dan lagi… mana mungkin kita tahu siapa kekasihnya dewi Luna Selena! Kitakan tidak punya kekuatan seperti renkarnasinya Hedes!" kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Silahkan pamfletnya!" kata seseorang sambil menyerahkan sebuah pamflet.

"Ah! Terimaksih." Balasku.

'_Dan lagi kalung ini! Inikan kalung untuk anak perempuan! Mana mungkin kekasihnya Selena mau memakainya! Nanti dia malah menyangka kalau aku pikir dia itu sejenis ama Pegasus lagi….'_ pikirku sambil Sweat drop.

"HUUWAA! 10 menit lagi masuk! Harus cepat!" kataku yang langsung berlari setelah melihat jam tanganku.

**End Yugi POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hah… hah… sampai…" kata Yugi sambil terengah-engah.

"Yo! Yugi!" sapa Jou pada Yugi.

"Pagi Jou!" balas Yugi.

"Pagi Yugi!" kata Anzu, Honda dan Otogi berbarengan

"Ah… pagi juga!" jawab Yugi lagi saat Yugi ingin bertanya sesuatu tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menguncangkan olympus(?)

"HUWA! YUGI BOY! TOLONGLAH AKU!" teriak Pegasus lebay ditambah dengan gaya jalannya yang super lebay lagi.

"BRUAK!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah koper besi menghantam kepala Pegasus dengan mulusnya.

"Berisik." Kata Kaiba yang baru datang bersama Yami singkat.

"Huhu… Kaiba boy! Kau jahat sekali! Apakah pintu hatimu(?) belum terbuka juga!" kata Pegasus yang masih jatuh dengan gaya lebaynya.

"Die." Kata Kaiba singkat dengan dark aura dibelakang kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud gawat Pegasus?" kata Yami.

"Begini Yami boy… kau tahukan dengan acara ujian beasiswa terkanal disekolah kita." Kata Pegasus.

"Terus?" tanya Yugi penarasan juga.

"Aku yang malang ini~ ditugaskan untuk menyimpan soal ujian untuk pelajaran arkeologi bahasa Yunani kuno… dan pastinya kalau sudah ada yang mengetahui soalnya duluan akan sangat menguntungkan!" kali ini disertai dengan nada lebay.

"…" semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa diam.

"Dan! Kalian harus tahu! Bahwa ketika aku keluar ruanganku sebentar… ternyata ada seseorang yang masuk keruanganku! Dan soal-soal itu berserakan dimana-mana seperti hatiku(?) yang bimbang ini!" dan inilah saatnya(?) ditambah dengan lampu panggung.

"Itu namanya curang!" kata Anzu yang sisi kebajikannya(?) menjadi berapi-api(?)

"Um… apa ruangannya tidak dikunci Pegasus-san?" tanya Yugi lemas.

"Aku sudah menitipkannya pada Ryouta boy! Akan tetapi sepertinya terjadi beberapa ketidak sengajaan, SEPERTI KUNCINYA LUPA DICABUT! SAAT DIA KELUAR!" dan kini hembusan angin topan(?) membuat rambut Pegasus berkibar-kibar tanda menyerah dari lawan(?)

"Jangan-jangan ada 3 lembar soal ya…" kata Yami.

"Hiks… iya… disitu ada soal yang sangat panjang sekali dimasing-masing lembar…" kata Pegasus seunggukan.

"Halaman pertama ada didekat jendela, halaman kedua ada dilantai dan halaman ketiga ada tetap diatas meja, iya kan?" Tanya Yugi.

"AMAZING YUGI BOY! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Pegasus lagi.

"Haha… jadi apa petunjuknya?" tanya Yugi.

"Ada bekas rautan pensil dimeja yang dekat dengan jendela, kemudian ada potongan isi pensil yang ada disitu juga dan dimeja tulisku yang masih baru berumur 1 hari itu terdapat robekan sepanjang 7,5 centimeter!" kata Pegasus dengan lebay.

"Kelihatan sekali bahwa sipelaku terburu-buru." Kata Yugi singkat.

"Apakah disitu ada semacam tanah liat bertutul-tutul karena serbuk gergaji?" tanya Yami.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Yami boy?" tanya Pegasus kaget.

"Seperti yang kuduga…" kata Yami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Pegasus saja!" kata Jou mengusulkan.

"Boleh!" kata Otogi dan Honda kompak karena ingin bolos.

"Sekarang masih ada kuliah mutt." Kata Kaiba datar.

"Brilliant idea Jou boy! Aku akan memberi izin kepada kalian!" kata Pegasus dengan entengnya sambil menuju keluar ruangan.

"Yapta!" Kata Anzu senang sambil mengkuti Pegasus.

"Hehe…" Otogi , Honda dan Jou hanya bisa ketawa gaje sambil ngikutin Pegasus juga.

"Hah…" sedangkan Yami dan Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mereka berdua pun mulai mengikuti Pegasus.

"…" sedangkan Kaiba hanya no comment aja sambil mengikuti yang lain dari belakang, padahal sebenarnya mau ikut bolos tuh~ /Buak!/.

"Kalau begitu semuanya masuk kemobilku!" kata Pegasus senang sambil mulai membuka pintu mobilnya yang diparkir.

"Aku menolak! Aku lebih memilih naik mobilku sendiri!" kata Kaiba dengan angkuh dan sombongnya.

"Kau jahat sekali Kaiba boy!" kata Pegasus.

"Berisik! Oi! Atem, Yugi! Kalian mau naik mobilku?" tanya Kaiba.

"Hah… tampaknya akan lebih tenang dimobilmu Seto! Sekalian buat berpikir." Kata Yami.

"Aku… eto… Jou! Kau juga ikut ya…" kata Yugi memohon.

"Wha-!" Teriak Kaiba kaget.

"Tidak usah Yugi. Lagipula kau harus berpikir tenangkan." Kata Jou yang sadar bahwa kalau dia satu mobil dengan Kaiba hanya akan menimbulkan keributan yang lebih parah daripada 100(?) Pegasus(?)

"… baiklah…" kata Yugi yang langsung menyusul Yami dan Kaiba yang sudah menuju mobilnya Kaiba.

"Kenapa Anzu? Kau memasang wajah lesu begitu?" tanya Honda yang sudah masuk mobil.

"Hanya iri saja pada Yugi…" jawab Anzu lirih.

"Oh… EH?" kini Honda benar-benar kaget.

"Berisik!" kini Anzu duduk disamping Honda dibangku mobil paling belakang.

"Kau? Kenapa iri dengan Yugi?" tanya Honda bingung.

"Ah! Kupikir selama ini kau tahu Honda." Kata Anzu singkat.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Honda makin heran.

"Boys! Ayo kita jalan!" kata Pegasus dan kini mobilpun berjalan

"Aku suka pada Yami." Kata Anzu yang berusaha tidak memperdulikan perkataan Pegasus.

"… oh! Kenapa kau bisa suka pada Yami?" tanya Honda Lagi.

"Yami itu keren, kuat, tatapan matanya tajam, pintar, detektif muda ternama dan dia adalah pengeran negeri Mesir!" kata Anzu senang dan membuat Honda jaw drop.

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa Seto kau mengajak aku dan Yugi ikut ke mobilmu?" tanya Yami pada Kaiba.

"Huh! Hanya ingin menawarkan pertolongan agar pekerjaan kalian berdua lebih gampang!" kata Kaiba sinis.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata Yugi senang.

"Kalau begitu nanti sesampainya dirumah Pegasus kau ambil tanah yang ada disana!" kata Yami.

"Eh! Ya! Jangan lupa untuk sampah rautannya!" kata Yugi mengingatkan.

"Buat apa sampah seperti itu? Kau pikir aku pemulung hah!" kata Kaiba sewot.

"Buat diselidiki. Untuk masalah tanah, tolong cari yang sejenis dengan tanah itu, dan untuk sampah rautan tolong beli pensil yang sejenis dengan sampah rautan itu." Kata Yami dengan nada agak memerintah.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau menyuruh Isono saja!" kata Kaiba yang langsung membuat Isono sweat drop.

"Tapi kasus kali ini terlalu gampang ya…" kata Yugi lemas.

"Ya kau betul Yugi. sekali Isono sudah menemukan jenis tanah itu tamatlah riwayat sang pelaku." Kata Yami ikut-ikutan.

"Cih! Ternyata dia cuman orang bodoh yang ikut ujian!" kata Kaiba kesal.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

'_Ukh! Pusing! Kenapa kepalaku pusing begini? Apa karena suhunya yang panas ya? Ah! Sudahlah! Tahan saja! Nanti juga sembuh sendiri!'_ pikirku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yugi? Mukamu pucat sekali?" tanya Yami padaku.

"AH! Aku tidak apa-apa! Hanya mungkin kurang tidur tadi malam!" kataku mengelak.

"Oh! Begitu ya…" kata Yami lagi.

"Jangan gara-gara kurang tidur semua perkiraanmu meleset. Mutou Yugi." kata Kaiba padaku.

"Haha… tidak akan mungkin" kataku lemas.

**End Yugi POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Boys~! Kita sudah sampai!" kata Pegasus sambil menuju masuk kerumahnya.

"Huh! Tak kusangka rumahnya tak kalah lebay dengan sifatnya." Komentar Kaiba.

"Lebih baik kau segera mencari barang yang aku dan Yugi sebutkan tadi." Kata Yami.

"Huh! Tak usah aku yang mencari." Jawab Kaiba.

"Te-terus siapa yang akan mencari?" tanya Yugi panik.

"Vooooi!" kata Kaiba.

"_RALAT!" kata Author marah._

"_Iya iya…" kata kru yang lain._

"_3.. 2.. 1… action!" kata salah satu kru._

"Oi! Isono!" kata Kaiba memanggil Isono.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Seto-sama?" tanya Isono.

"Capet kau cari barang yang tadi dibutuhkan." Perintah Kaiba.

"Baik!" kata Isono yang langsung pergi untuk mengkonfirmasikan kepada body guard (baca: pesuruh.) yang lain.

"Nah sekarang ada masalah?" tanya Kaiba saskarstik ke Yugi dan Yami.

"Tidak… tidak ada masalah lagi…" kata Yugi sweat drop.

"Oi! Kalian bertiga! Kalian mau diluar sampai kapan? Cepat masuk!" kata Jou memanggil Yugi, Yami, Kaiba.

"Baik Jou." Kata Yugi yang berjalan masuk.

"Hm…" Yami hanya bergumam sambil berjalan masuk.

"Jangan memerintahku mutt." Kata Kaiba yang sudah masuk kerumah Pegasus.

"Apa kau bilang kepala jamur?" kata Jou marah sambil berteriak.

"Aku berbicara kata-kata yang sebelumnya." Jawab Kaiba.

"Aku tanya apa maksud dari kalimatmu yang sebelumnya!" teriak Jou.

"A-" baru saja Kaiba akan membalas tetapi bagian plotnya diambil Pegasus. /Plak!/

"Kaiba boy dan Jou boy, tolong jangan ribut disini, soalnya aku menjadikan rumahku ini sebagai kos-kosan kecil sementara~" kata Pegasus.

"Aku tak merasakan hawa kehidupan…" komentar Honda sweat drop.

"Karena mereka semua mengikuti beasiswa. Oleh sebab itu mereka semua belajar keras." Kata Pegasus menjelaskan.

'_Berarti kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah orang yang ngekos dirumah Pegasus-san.' Pikir Yugi._

"Siapa saja yang ngekos disini untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Yami.

"Kalau tidak salah ada Hanasaki Tomoya boy, terus ada Inogashira Gorou boy dan Kujaku Mai boy~" kata Pegasus sambil berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk memanggil nama orang dengan sebutan boy!" kata Kaiba.

"Kau jahat sekali Kaiba boy!" kata Pegasus cemberut.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu apa saja yang membuat mereka untuk mengikuti beasiswa ini?" tanya Yugi.

"Hanasaki boy pernah memenangi kejuaraan arkeologi se Jepang, Inogashira boy pernah mengikuti kejuaraan membuat okonomiyaki terenak se Domino, dan Mai boy ahli dalam semua pelajaran dan olahraga meskipun dia tidak pernah mengikuti kejuaraan." Kata Pegasus.

"Bisa diperjelas sedikit mengenai olahraga apa yang dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh orang yang bernama Mai." Kata Yami.

"Kalau tidak salah olahraga yang di kuasai oleh Mai boy itu adalah loncat jauh…" kata Pegasus berusaha mengingat.

"Jadi kemungkinan terbesarnya hanya itukan. Hei Yugi, kau dimana?" tanya Yami yang kehilangan jejak Yugi yang sedari tadi disebelahnya.

"Sebelah sini!" kata Yugi yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan.

"Kau habis darimana Yugi?" tanya Anzu.

"Aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk dikamarnya Pegasus-san." Kata Yugi yang langsung masuk kekamar Pegasus lagi.

"Holly shit!" kata Kaiba yang saking kagetnya kalimatnya tidak disensor karena melihat semua pernak-pernik kamar Pegasus yang berwarna pink.

"Ke-kenapa mesti pink…" kata Jou jaws drop.

"Hahaha…" Otogi hanya bisa tertawa dengan gajenya.

"…" Anzu dan Honda hanya bisa terbelalak.

"… jadi petunjuk apa yang kau temukan Yugi?" tanya Yami sambil sweat drop.

"Kesini!" kata Yugi yang sedang berjongkok didepan lemari baju Pegasus.

"Apa yang kau temukan Yugi?" tanya Yami.

"Ada gumpalan tanah persis seperti yang ada diruang belajar Pegasus-san." Kata Yugi sambil mununjuk gumpalan tanah yang ada didepan lemari pakaian Pegasus.

"Tampaknya si pelaku sempat bersembunyi disini." Kata Yami yang membukan lemari pakaian Pegasus tetapi tak menemukan apapun.

"What the hell?" kali ini Honda yang terkejut melihat um… boxer pegasus yang berwarna pink disertai dengan motif anggur yang berbentuk hati.

Yami terbelalak.

Yugi sweat drop.

Kaiba berusaha menahan umpatan yang tengah ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Jou tertawa laknat dengan kerasnya.

Otogi menjadi patung mendadak.

Anzu jaws drop.

"Hahahahaha! Apa-apaan itu dengan boxermu Pegasus sensei! Hahahahaha!" Jou tertawa dengan laknatnya.

"*BEEP*, *BEEP*, THIS *BEEP*ING *BEEP* MUST DIE!" kata Kaiba lirih.

"Lebih baik kau tutup pintunya lagi Honda-kun…" kata Otogi lirih…

"Ba-baiklah…" jawab Honda yang masih syok.

"Hm… tampaknya si pelaku memang benar sempat bersembunyi disini… apakah kau memeriksa kamarmu dulu sebelum kau pergi Pegasus?" tanya Yami.

"Maaf Yami boy, kerana terburu-buru aku tidak sempat memeriksa kamarku dulu~" kata Pegasus sok bersalah. /Plak!/

"Mungkin si pelaku bakal terbelalak begitu mengetahui isi dari lemari Pegasus! Hahahahaha! Aduh perutku! Hahahaha! Tak bisa berhenti! Hahahahahahah-!" kata Jou yang langsung berhenti tertawa begitu merasakan sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya.

"Tuh… sudah kubuat kau diam mutt." Kata Kaiba yang ternyata memukul Jou menggunakan vas plastik bermotif photo Pegasus dengan gaya lebaynya kekepala Jou.

"*BEEP* you Kaiba!" umpatan Jou keluar dari mulutnya.

"Da-daripada itu bagaimana kalau kita menanyakan alibi orang-orang yang ngekos disini…" kata Yugi memberikan usul.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Kata Yami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~" kata Pegasus sambil mulai memimpin jalan.

"Tunggu! Bukannya lebih baik kalau hanya sedikit orang saja yang pergi, soalnya kalau membawa banyak orang sipelaku akan curiga…" kata Yugi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Yugi yang akan pergi." Kata Yami.

"Aku juga ikut!" kata Anzu.

"Lebih baik kau disini saja. Lagipula kau tidak bisa menganalisi apapunkan?" kata Yami.

"Baiklah…" kata Anzu..

"Kalau begitu tolong tunjukkan jalannya Pegasus-san." Kata Yugi.

"Ok Yugi boy!" kata Pegasus.

* * *

**Kamar Hanasaki Tomoya**

"Hanasaki boy~ apakah kau ada didalam?" panggil Pegasus.

"Ada apa Pegasus-san?" tanya Hanasaki yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa~ hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ruangan ini kau jaga baik-baik~" kata Pegasus.

"Um… aku menjaganya baik-baik… kalau kau tidak percaya silahkan diperiksa…" kata Hanasaki.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Yami boy! Yugi boy! Tolong kalian periksa kamar Hanasaki boy~" kata Pegasus.

"Baik!" kata Yami yang langsung main masuk.

"Permisi ya…" kata Yugi yang meminta izin sebelum memasukin kamar.

"_Tidak ada…" _pikir Yami.

"_Disini juga tidak ada…" _pikir Yugi.

"_Tampaknya tidak ada dimanapun…" _pikir Yami.

"_Tidak ada…" _pikir Yugi.

"Bagaimana~ apakah kalian menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Pegasus.

"Tidak ada Pegasus-san." Kata Yugi.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa." Kata Yami.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Hanasaki boy~" kata Pegasus sambil mulai pergi dari kamar Hanasaki.

"I-iya…" kata Hanasaki sweat drop.

* * *

**Kamar Inogashira**

"Pemisi~" panggil Pegasus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inogashira.

"Aku… hannya ingin melakukan pemeriksaan kamar…" kata Pegasus dengan nyali yang ciut.

"Dasar *BEEP*! Kau tak lihat aku sedang belajar hah?" kata Inogasira.

"Kalau begitu maaf… aku permisi dulu!" kata Pegasus yang langsung kabur.

* * *

**Kamar Kujaku Mai**

"Permisi Mai boy~" panggil Pegasus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mai.

"Aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan kamar dikamarmu, apakah boleh?" tanya Pegasus.

"… silahkan." Kata Mai ragu.

"Yami boy! Yugi boy!" panggil Pegasus.

"Permisi." Yami langsung nyelononga masuk.

"Maaf ya…" kata Yugi.

"_Tidak ada…" _pikir Yami.

"_Sama saj… tidak ada dimanapun…" _pikir Yugi.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Soalnya aku ingin belajar." Kata Mai.

"Ah iya! Kami sudah selesai…" kata Yugi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata Yami.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Mai boy~" kata Pegasus.

* * *

**Kamar Pegasus**

"Jadi kalian menemukan barangnya?" tanya Kaiba.

"Tidak…" kata Yami lesu.

"Sayang sekali…" kata Jou.

"Tetapi tadi hanya Inogashira-san saja yang tak memperbolehkan kami masuk…" kata Yugi.

"Berarti kemungkinan pelakunya adalah dia kan." Kata Anzu.

"Tidak mungkin juga, soalnya tadi kita tidak melakukan pemeriksaan lewat tubuh…" kata Yami.

"Jadi kalian hanya memeriksa ruangan saja?" tany Otogi.

"Iya…" jawab Yugi.

"Oh my goodness~ bagaimana ini?" tanya Pegasus.

"Permisi Seto-sama!" kata Isono.

"Ada apa Isono?" tanya Kaiba.

"Kami sudah menemukan jenis barang yang anda minta tadi." Kata Isono.

"Bagus!" kata Kaiba sambil mengambil lembaran kertas.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Seto?" tanya Yami.

"Kau lihat sendiri." Kata Kaiba.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yugi.

"Kau lihat saja." Kata Yami.

"I-inikan!" Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Benar… pelakunya hanya bisa dia!" kata Yami.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya…" kata Yugi.

"Jadi kalian sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Jou.

"Iya." Kata Yugi.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita tangkap!" kata Jou.

"Tunggu! Lebih baik kita buat jebakan saja untuk sang pelaku…" kata Yami.

"Jebakan bagaimana?" tanya Jou.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri Jou." Kata Yugi

* * *

**Malam harinya**

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya tuan Pegasus?" tanya Ryota yang masuk keruangan yang gelap.

"Aku dan Yugi ingin sedikit mengintrogasimu sedikit Ryota." Kata Yami.

"Mengintrogasi apa?" tanya Ryota.

"Kau lihat saja." Kata Yugi.

"Pegasus-san apakah anda ada disini?" tanya Mai yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mai!" kata Ryota kaget.

"Ryota… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mai.

"Seharusnya aku yang beertanya." Kata Ryota.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kalian berdua, harap dijawab sejujur mungkin." Kata Yugi.

"Pertama kita mulai dari Mai. Apakah anda menyalin soal yang ada diruangan Pegasus?" tanya Yami.

"Ya aku menyalinnya…" jawab Mai jujur.

"Sudah kuduga!" teriak jou pelan dari jendela.

"Berisik. Dasar anjing kampung!" kata Kaiba kesal.

"Hey money bag. Kau kalah taruhan!" kata jou senang (A/N: Oalah… ruapanya Jou ama Kaiba taruhan siapa pelakunya…)

"Lalu pada saat Pegasus masuk keruangan kau buru-buru masuk kelemarinya, betulkan?" tanya Yugi.

"Ya… aku masuk kelemarinya karena takut ketahuan." Jawab Mai.

"Kau memasuki ruanagannya lewat mana?" tanya Yami.

"Aku memasuki ruangannya melalui pintu, lalu tiba-tiba ada suara orang berjalan mendekat kesini, kukira adalah Pegasus-san, tetapi yang ada hanyalah Ryota, lalu dia mennyuruhku untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari pakaiannya Pegasus." Jelas Mai.

"Pada saat Pegasus masuk, Ryota duduk diatas kursi, tampaknya dia berusaha menyembunyikan kaos kaki…" kata Yami.

"Bukan itu sarung tangan." Jawab Mai lagi.

"Mai-sama! Semua ini bukan salah anda. Saya lah yang memaksa anda untuk tetap diam." Kata Ryota.

"… apa hubunganya Ryota denganmu?" tanya Yami.

"Ryota adalah anak dari seorang butler yang bekerja dirumahku dan suatu hari berhenti." Jawab Mai.

"Keluargaku terlalu banyak ditolong oleh keluarga Mai-sama, jadi aku ingin membalas budi." Kata Ryota.

"Lagipula aku juga baru mau mengaku karena ini adalah tindakan curang." Kata Mai sambil menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang beerisi copy-an soal.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengikuti ujiannya Mai boy?" tanya Pegasus yang masuk dari pintu.

"Iya. Aku merasa ini tidak adil." Kata Mia.

"Hebat…" komenta orang-orang yang masih diluar kecuali Kaiba.

"Apakah kau tidak akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Kaiba.

"Tenang saja. Karena kelebihanku dalam beberapa olahraga, aku mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi polisi wanita di tokyo." Kata Mai.

"Ho…" yang disana hanya bisa terkagum-kagum, jangan dihitung Kaiba sama Yami.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian mengetahui aku pelakunya?" tanya Mai.

"Sebenarnya kami menemukan pasir dibeberapa tempat, dan setelah diteliti pasir itu adalah pasir dari stadium olahraga domino. Lalu kita menanyakannya kepetugas dan hanya ada namamu disitu, jadi kita memutuskan bahwa pelakunya adalah kamu, meskipun kami masih belum mengerti kenapa ada serpihan pasir didekat jendela." Kata Yugi.

"Itu karena tadinya aku ingin menemui Pegasus-san, lalu aku mengitari ruangan itu dan ternyata malah menemukan soal." Kata Mai.

"He… jadi sejak awal kau tidak berniat untuk mencuri soal?" tanya Anzu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Mai sambil tertawa.

"Pegasus-sama." Panggil Ryota.

"Tidak apa-apa Ryota boy. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Pegasus.

"Terimakasih banyak!" kata Ryota sambil membungkukkan badan 45 derajat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus menyiapkan barang-barangku untuk ke tokyo besok." Kata Mai.

"Baiklah…" kata Yugi.

"Dia akan menjadi polisi yang baik, iyakan Yugi… YUGI!" Yami kaget ketika melihat Yugi yang sudah pingsan.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

"Gelap… ini dimana?" pikirku.

"i…gi…ugi… Yugi!" ada sebuah sura yang tergiang dimataku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil membuka mataku perlahan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun Yugi…" kata jii-chan khawatir.

"Ada apa jii-chan?" tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan dirumah Pegasus-san, lalu Kaiba, Yami dan Jou mengantarmu menggunakan mobil Kaiba." Kata jii-chan.

"He…" aku masih hanya menjawab lemas.

"Kata dokter kau kecapaian. Kakek sudah buatkan bubur, kaumakan ya, setelah itu jangan lupa minum obat." Kata jii-chan sambil keluar dari kamarku.

"Baik jii-chan…" kataku sambil mulai makan.

"_Malam ini gelap sekali… rasanya akan ada hal yang buruk…" _pikirku sambil memandangi langit.

**End Yugi POV

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

**Disuatu tempat.**

"Selamat jalan Hera…" kata Orang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau… kenapa…" suara perempuan itu akhirnya hilang.

"Hehe… semoga kau bertemu zeus disana~" kata Orang itu sambil membuat badan orang itu tertancap dipohon yang lebat.

"Sial…" keluh suara orang itu pelan.

"Karena kemarin kau sudah bisa memecahkan kodeku dengan gampang… aku akan memberikanmu hadiah Selena~" kata Orang itu sambil mulai menulis kode dibatang pohon itu menggunakan darh korban.

"Nah… ayo kita lihat hasilnya, dan memulai hitungan mundur~" kata orang itu sambil mengalungkan jam pocket dileher sang korban.

"Kuku… Hahahahaha! Sedikit lagi~" kata orang itu sambil berjalan senang.

**To Be Continued:

* * *

**

Saru kasus terpecahkan lagi, korban berikutnya sudah ditemukan, count down mulai berjalan, apakah Yugi bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman Hades? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

Nonohana: Fiuh~ selesai~

All: Lama banget…

Nonohana: Maaf mandat dikasus…

Yami: Mendingan sekarang balas review deh…

Nonohana: Ah iya! Ini balasan reviewnya~

**Messiah Hikari:**

Yami (Q1): akhirnya kau update juga, Nonohana-san! aku udh nunggu updatemu dan kehadiranmu lagi

Nonohana (A1): Iya… belakangan ini saya lagi banyak project… /Plak!/

Yami (Q2): huahahaha! pikiran mesum bakura mantep! aku suka! banyakin lime puzzlenya, Nonohana-san

Nonohana (A2): Akan diusahakan~

Yami (Q3): ternyata reinkarnasinya luna tuh penasaran!

Nonohana (A3): Yup! Dilihat saja perkembangannya nanti~

All: Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, Messiah-san!

**Sweet lollipop:**

Yugi (Q1): Anda boleh manggil aku lolli (terserah mau pake' embel2 -chan, -san atau -sama juga boleh *plak*)

Nonohana (A1): Saya panggil anda Lolli-sama ya~ soalnya disekolah saya dan teman-teman saya suka manggil orang dengan sebutan sama~

Yugi (Q2): chapter ini mulai agak serius. Gak nyangka yugi renkarnasi dewi luna.

Nonohana (A2): Hoho… nanti ada yang lebih bikin terkejut lagi~

Yugi (Q3): Update lagi ya! Dan aku tunggu puppyshipping nya!

Nonohana (A3): Untuk puppyshipping harap ditunggu~ ^^

All: Arigatou atas reviewnya Lolli-sama!

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje:**

Jou (Q1): Wah, si kura pikiran'a mesum tuh...

Nonohana (A1): Iya… Bakura mesum tuh! *Dibakar Bakura*

Jou (Q2): Jd di sini crita'a yugi tuh reinkarnasi dr selena? Bingung!

Nonohana (A2): Haha… di chapter kedepan akan saya perjelas ^^

Jou (Q3): Wah, lappie anda kebelah jd 2... Enak bgt dong, bisa dibeliin lappie br...

Nonohana (A3): Iya juga sih… untung semua program saya selamat…

Kaiba: Isinya program hack semua…

Nonohana: Urusai!

Jou (Q4): Apdet lg tp yg byk humor'a!

Nonohana: Kalau humor akan saya usahakan soalnya sudah memasuki inti cerita…

All: Terimakasih aras revienya Uchiha-san!

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze:**

Bakura (Q1): Waah! Tmbh seru nih critax! G nyangka kalau Yugi itu reinkarnasi dewi bulan!

Nonohana (A1): Terimakasih banyak ^^

Bakura (Q2): Kok jdi cwok ya?

Nonohana: Itu juga masih ada rahasianya~

Bakura (Q3): Dan saya bener2 g nyangka kalau Keith itu reinkarnasi dewa Zeus! G cocok bgt!

Nonohana (A3): Uhm… kalau yang itu saya juga setuju… saya jadiin si Keith mati pertama karena kesal sama dia… *Dibakar Keith Fans*

Bakura (Q3): Hehe... Ngomongin dewa Yunani jd inget film chaos of the titans deh...

Nonohana (A3): Maksud anda Clash of The Titans…

All: Terimakasih utnuk reviewnya YuuRi-san!

**cHizu drarryo:**

Ryou (Q1): Ohoho.. Hai! Salam knal..

Nonohana (A1): Salam kenal cHizu-san~

Ryou (Q2): uo.. Yugi reinkarnasi dewi bulan? Chi ga nyangka..

Nonohana (A2): Banyak yang gak nyangka ya~

Ryou (Q3): Ohoho.. Ceritanya makin seru n rumit nih.. Tp Chi suka!

Nonohana (A3): Teman-teman saya malah mesti dijelasin ampe 3 kali~ /Plak!/

All: Terimakasih untuk reviewnya cHizu-san~!

**kyon-kyon:**

Malik (Q1): it's a cool story~

Nonohana (A1): Terimakasih banyak~

Malik (Q2): Yugi reikanasi dewi bulan~wow!cocok man!

Nonohana (A2): Wuoh! Cocok ya? terimakasih~

Malik (Q3): Tapi Keith rasanya g gitu cocok lo...

Nonohana (A3): Saya juga setuju akan hal itu…

Malik (Q4): Nonohana-san ad baca manga Ng life y?

Nonohana (A4): Iya saya baca manga Ng life, terus teman saya ngenyaranin supaya ada salah satu adegan dari manga itu~

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya kyon-kyon-san!

**.:**

Kaiba (Q1): whot? beneran jou bakalan dibunuh? asik! ahahahah! senangnya! kaiba baby! selamatkan joujou sebelom beneran mati, ya. ntar jadi 'TI LO! Hahahah! duh... tu kalimat akhir2 ini sering gue denger di studio... 'ti gue...

Nonohana (A1): Iya… saya udah bikin plotnya, tinggal di tunggu aja~

Kaiba: Jou! Lari dari author sinting ini!

Nonohana: Kau mau jadi korban yang lebih sadis lagi? *Dark aura*

Kaiba (Q2): berarti, si jou itu adalah reinkarnasi dewa, dong? wa... dewa apa? apollo? sama2 blond, tuh. atauu... hermes? entah kenapa gw lebih kebayang yang jadi hermes adalah ryou atau malik...

Nonohana (A2): Itu masih jadi rahasia~

Kaiba (Q3): dan yugi jadi luna? Wahahah

Nonohana (A3): Haha… setelah bikin saya juga cengok sendiri~

All: Terimakasih atas reviewnya collkid-san!

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh:**

Marik (Q1): Ceritax jd makin mantheb! XD

Nonohana (A1): Terimakasih!

Marik (Q2): hmm... Dewa... Saia jd keinget ama sebuah film yg saia lupa judulx...

Nonohana (A2): Hm… Clas of The Titans atau Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief?

Marik (Q3): Yugi ketemu Selena? Saia jd inget ama manga NG life... X3

Nonohana (A3): Hoho, ternyata disini banyak ya yang baca Ng life~

Marik (Q4): Wawawa! Jangan2 Yami itu reinkarnasix kekasihx Selena?

Nonohana (A4): Yang itu masih jadi rahasia~

Marik (Q5): Ba, bakuraa... Kau kalau salah paham seram sekali yah... 0_0

Nonohana (A5): Ahaha… saya juga setuju…

All: Terimakasih untuk reviewnya Dika-san!

Nonohana: Akhirnya selesai juga untuk balas review~

All: Jangan Lupa apdet.

Nonohana: Tenang saja kan udah mau puasa, jadi saya harus cepat-cepat nulis fanfic saya yang Yaoi (Kalau gak puasanya bisa batal)

All: Alasan yang gak elit…

Nonohana: Nah~ Yang sudah membaca R&R ya~ Ciao ciao!


End file.
